Three's a Crowd
by BrittLovesSan
Summary: Santana and her girlfriend Rebecca have been together for some time and have been living together for 6 months. However their relationship and living arrangements turn complicated when Santana's best friend Brittany moves in too. Can their relationship survive or will Brittany's presence cause an end to it?
1. Moving In

Chapter 1: Moving In

"No babe, I have to go" I say smiling at my girlfriend when she puts her arms around me and kisses me. "Brittany is waiting at the restaurant for me so I really need to go, I shouldn't be too long though since Britt has her hospital appointment late afternoon" I tell her while pulling out of the hold.

"Surely she won't mind you being 5 minutes late" Rebecca replies with a smirk etched across her face. "I mean it's only lunch, no big deal right?"

"I'd love to stay home with you but I did promise Brittany I'd meet her for lunch and I don't like breaking promises" I say.

"Ok fine, just don't be too long" she smiles.

"I won't, I'll see you later babe" I say while quickly kissing Rebecca and then departing. As soon as I arrive at the restaurant, the waiter shows me to the table Brittany is at. "Hey how are you?" I ask Brittany as I sit down.

"I'm ok" she says while looking up and smiling at me.

"How's the injury?" I ask.

"Not really any better to be honest" she sighs. "Anyway I'm hungry, let's order some food" she says.

"Good idea" I smile. I can tell Brittany isn't feeling very happy about something so as soon as we order our food I'm going to talk to her about it.

"Ok I know what I want, have you chosen yet?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I'm ready to order" I say and Brittany flags down the waiter and we order our food. "So tell me, what's up?" I say once the waiter leaves.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Britt you know what I'm talking about, why do you look so down" I say.

"It's just work stuff but I'm fine really" she sighs.

"No you're not" I say. "Something is up honey, you can talk to me about it you know."

"Nothing ever goes right for me" Brittany says downheartedly. "What have I ever done?" she sighs.

"Honey, you can't think like that. I know its put your career on hold for the moment but you'll be better soon and back dancing again" I tell her optimistically. "It's probably not as bad as you think" I say.

"It is bad Santana" she sighs again.

"Britt you just have to be positive" I smile. "You're one of the strongest people I know, physically and mentally so you'll be all better in no time, honest."

"It's not just my injury Santana" she states.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Courtney is moving out" Brittany replies.

"I know" I nod.

"No I mean like she is actually moving out now. She and Gregg have found a place together so they're moving in next week" Brittany says.

"Oh wow, that fast" I say slightly shocked. I knew Brittany's roommate was intending to find her own place with her boyfriend but I didn't realise it was an immediate thing. I thought they were just thinking about it, I didn't know they had actually put their plan into action.

"Yeah so not only do I not have a job for a while, I'm also about to not have an apartment" Brittany states.

"What are you talking about, it was your apartment first so it's still yours" I say.

"Yes but not only was work hard to come by before, it's even harder now that I'm injured" she sighs. "And to add to that with Courtney leaving I'll be left with double the rent. I can just about manage my share while I'm not working but I don't know if I can manage two lots once she leaves."

"Oh honey" I say feeling bag for her. Its one thing just injuring your leg but it's another when it causes you to have to stop working and then end up with you not being able to pay rent.

"I mean I've got savings but I don't really want to use all that and have nothing left. It would have been manageable if Courtney was still sharing with me because I wouldn't be dipping into my savings as much but now I don't know what to do" she shrugs.

"Surely Courtney can't just leave so soon though. Surely she has to pay her rent to the end of the month" I reason.

"I don't know" she shrugs again. "All I know is that she and Gregg are moving in next week and she has already started packing."

"She picks her moments huh" I say angrily. I guess she doesn't have an obligation to stay but surely if she was any friend she'd at least feel slightly bad for leaving Brittany with all that rent to pay on her own especially when she isn't working. I'm not saying she can't move in with her boyfriend, I just thought she could have gave Brittany more warning so she could find another roommate.

"I mean I can't really complain because it's not my business if she wants to leave, there's nothing stopping her" Brittany says.

"Do you know what, you're not staying there on your own paying all that rent" I state. "You're going to live with me and Rebecca."

"Wait…what?" Brittany says slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, you're moving in with us" I say.

"No babe I swear I wasn't hinting" Brittany states.

"I know but it makes sense right" I say. "It'll give you time to get back on your feet and stuff, no pun intended" I say laughing slightly at my choice of expression.

"But…" she tries to protest.

"No arguments Brittany" I state. "I mean isn't last month's rent due this week so just pay that and a few more days to cover until today and you'll move in with me tonight or something."

"Santana I can't do that, I can't impose on you and Rebecca like that" Brittany says. "It wouldn't be fair."

"Brittany it's totally fine, I'd rather see you living with Rebecca and I than struggle with money" I say.

"Will Rebecca be ok with this?" Brittany asks.

"Of course she will plus it's my apartment too so I can make decisions if I want to" I say. Rebecca should be cool with it anyway, she and Brittany get on great together.

"Ok well if you're sure" Brittany says.

"I am" I smile.

"Cool" she smiles. "I can totally pay rent too so don't worry, I won't be sponging off you. I just couldn't pay rent for a full apartment myself" she says.

"Brittany it's cool, I understand" I smile. I know Brittany wouldn't take me for granted, we've been friends for years. "And as for the rent babe, don't worry about it. We don't need you to pay us rent" I say.

"Are you sure because I totally will" Brittany states. "I mean you two own the apartment so it's only fair that I pay something for you letting me live there for a little bit."

"Honestly you don't need to" I say. "Just as long as you respect us and the apartment, which I know you will, then it's all fine" I say.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Of course now let's finish eating" I tell her and she nods. Its 5 minutes later before one of us speaks again.

"Do you know if it wasn't for you Santana, I think I would be moving back to Ohio" Brittany says breaking the silence. "I'd be back living with my parents again I think if you hadn't of offer me to stay with you guys. You're seriously the best friend ever" she tells me.

"Well you're not so bad yourself" I joke.

"I'm serious Santana, I'm in such a shitty place right now so I don't know what I would do without such a good friend like you" she says genuinely.

"Look everything is going to be ok eventually, just be patient. What is it they say, good things come to those that wait?" I say.

"Apparently but I've been waiting an awful long time and nothing is happening" Brittany sighs. "Maybe I'm kidding myself trying to make it as a dancer, I barely got any jobs last year and this year isn't looking so promising especially when I decide to throw myself off stage at my only job so far."

"Brittany you didn't throw yourself anywhere, it was that idiot that left the cables loose on the stage where your ankle got caught and you fell off the stage. He's lucky you're a nice person because I would have complained to health and safety about that. You could have had way worse injuries due to someone's inability to do their job properly" I say.

"Well it wouldn't have mattered who I complained to, I would still be unable to dance right now" she states. "I'll probably never make it that far as a dancer now" she sighs.

"You're one of the best dancers I've ever seen and I'm not just saying that because you're my best friend and I care about you. I literally mean that because it's the truth" I say. "As soon as your ankle is better and I'm ready to drop a song from my album, I'm going to get you to dance in the video for it and we're going to put your name out there even more" I say.

"I don't want you to feel obliged to help me, if I'm really meant to be a dancer I guess it'll happen but I really doubt I am meant to be a dancer" she says.

"No I am serious, as soon as you're better I'm going to do everything in my power to help you" I say. "We're both still very young Britt so don't think it can't still happen because it can" I tell her.

"So how come everyone knows you and it all worked out for you but not me. If you think we're as equally talented as each other then why did it work for you and not me. Perhaps I'm not as good at dancing as you are at singing and acting" she says.

"Britt please don't feel negative about things. I promise you we'll work our butts off to make everyone know what an amazing dancer and person you really are" I say.

* * *

"Well anyway I should be going now, my appointment is soon" Brittany states.

"Yeah sorry, I'm forgetting that you had an appointment so here's me chatting away" I say while getting the waiter's attention so I can pay.

"It's ok, I just need to make sure I leave in plenty of time because it takes me a lot longer to get places at the moment. It's going to take me especially longer when those damn cab drivers refuse to drop me off right outside the entrance to the hospital, they insist of parking further away" Brittany says.

"Do you know I'm an idiot, I'm not working today so why aren't I driving you to your hospital appointment?" I say.

"No Santana you don't have to do that, you're about to let me live with you so I don't want to put you out even more. Honestly I'll be fine getting a cab" she replies.

"Don't be silly, I am taking you to the appointment and then we're going back to yours to pack all of your stuff" I say.

"Santana I know we're best friends but it doesn't mean you have to feel like you need to do everything for me. You don't need to do this so don't feel like you should" Brittany says.

"Brittany stop being so stubborn and just let me help" I say laughing. "Trust me I want to help you so let me" I say.

"Ok fine but all I'm saying is if you don't want to then you don't have to" she says.

"I know but I want to help so let's just leave it at that" I reply.

"Ok" Brittany smiles.

"And before you say anything I'm am paying today so don't try and stop me" I say.

"But…"

"Brittany" I say giving her a warning look.

"Fine ok, you pay" she sighs. I pay for lunch and then grab Brittany's crutches for her and we make our way out to my car.

"So what's this doctor like of yours?" I ask Brittany.

"Santana you already have a girlfriend so I don't think you need to worry about that" she replies smirking.

"I just meant in general, of course I know I have a girlfriend" I state. "I meant is she good at her job or is she one of those doctors that can't get you out of their office quick enough?"

"No she's quite good, she does seem like she genuinely cares about her patients" Brittany says.

"Well that's good then" I nod. "Here let me help you" I say as Brittany tries to get into the car.

"It's fine I can manage" she replies while stumbling slightly as she can't put weight on her sore ankle.

"Come on Britt just let me help" I say.

"Fine" she sighs and I help her into the car. "I don't like relying on people for help, it's embarrassing" she says.

"Don't be silly honey, I know you're not used to it but you can't risk injuring yourself even more. Plus it's just me, do you really feel embarrassed around me?" I ask.

"Well I guess not really around you but I do around other people" she admits.

"Well from now on it's only really going to be me that needs to help you so just let me ok" I say but she doesn't really want to agree. "Come it'll make me feel better knowing my best friend is ok if you just let me help."

"Fine if it'll shut you up, you can help me" she says playfully rolling her eyes. Brittany and I have been friends for years so she's like family to me so I hate seeing her struggle so I just want to make sure she's ok and help her.

"You would do the same for me" I shrug.

"Nah I probably wouldn't" she states seriously.

"Wait…what?" I ask panicked.

"Relax, I'm only joking. Of course I would" she says laughing. "Your face was priceless there."

"You looked so serious so I thought you meant it" I state.

"Well like I say I was only joking, I would help you whenever you needed it so don't worry" she says and I smile.

* * *

I'm sitting in the hospital waiting room waiting on Brittany. She just left a moment ago when her doctor called her through to her office. I'm starting to get bored already and she only left like two minutes ago. I pull out my phone and before I get a chance to do anything, I notice I have three unopened texts and two missed calls.

**From Rebecca: Where are you? I thought you wouldn't be long.**

**From Rebecca: its 3pm now, I thought lunch was at 12? **

**From Rebecca: Ok it's already 4pm and you said Brittany's appointment was at 4 so where are you? **

Oh my god, I totally forgot I told her we would do something when I got back and that I wouldn't be gone long. I quickly type out a reply.

**To Rebecca: I'm sorry I completely forgot to text you. I'm at the hospital with Brittany, I couldn't just leave her to get a cab all by herself when she's on crutches. I'll let you know when I'm on my way home x**

**From Rebecca: fine, I'll see you later. **

I can just tell Rebecca is not happy with me from her text but there's nothing I can do about it. I mean I know what I text doesn't exactly make up for promising her I wouldn't be long but I'm hardly going to leave Brittany on her own. None of her family live anywhere near us so it's only right that I make sure she's ok. Her mom and dad are flying here but it's not until the weekend because they couldn't get a flight until then.

I don't know how long I had been sitting waiting for when Brittany finally comes over. "Sorry I took so long" Brittany says. "My doctor will be on holiday the next time I am due for an appointment so I had to sit there while she filled in the replacement doctor that I will get on my injury and the treatment plan she has set in place for me."

"That's ok" I smile. "At least your check-up is over with now" I say.

"Yeah" she nods.

"Anyway let's get you back to your apartment and we can start packing" I say.

"Actually do you mind if we don't pack tonight, I'm exhausted" she says. "Maybe we could do it tomorrow if you're free" she suggests.

"Sure that's fine, I'll be free all day so you can just let me know when you want me to come over" I reply.

"Cool" she smiles.

As soon as we got back to Brittany's apartment building, I helped her up to her apartment and made sure she had everything she needed before I headed home. I felt so guilty leaving her when she's injured but then I remembered she is a grownup, I mean she's 21 and Courtney hasn't moved out just yet so I think she'll manage for tonight just like she did the last few nights.

"So what took you so long, you said you wouldn't be long?" Rebecca quizzes as I walk in the door.

"I told you I was at the hospital with Brittany, her appointment lasted a while" I reply.

"I'm not trying to act dramatic but you did say you wouldn't be long. You knew how stressed I was at work last night and you told me this morning we could spend the rest of the day together after your lunch with Brittany. I expected you back about 2pm not 6pm" she states.

"I really am sorry, it completely slipped my mind. You know I wouldn't intentionally cancel plans with you, it was just an accident" I say.

"I guess" she sighs. "I just really needed to spend some time with my girlfriend."

"I know so let's just watch a movie or something right now. We can just put our feet up and cuddle on the couch together, how does that sound?" I smile.

"Ok" she smiles back.

"You go and relax and I'll get us some popcorn" I say walking to the kitchen.

* * *

"So what are your plans today?" Rebecca asks while pouring some coffee into her flask. "Will you be able to keep yourself busy without me while I'm at work?" she teases.

"I'm just hanging out with Britt I think and maybe just enjoy my last day off before I start on set tomorrow" I say. I managed to get a small part in a new movie and I start shooting tomorrow. Brittany and I moved here straight after high school but we've not long finished college so right now I'm just trying to do anything I can get at the moment. I did want to focus on my music for a while but an acting role came up so I didn't want to refuse it.

"Ok well I'm just about to leave now, I might call you on my lunch break if I get a chance" she says.

"Ok babe, well have fun at work" I smile.

"I'll try" she says not too enthusiastically. Straight after college Rebecca managed to find a job right away writing for a newspaper so things are all really stressful for her at the moment since everything is new to her. "Anyway I'll see you later" she says picking up her keys.

"Yeah see you babe" I reply. Not long after Rebecca left, I got myself organised and went straight over to Brittany's apartment.

"Are you honestly sure this is ok?" Brittany asks as she sits on a chair and fills some boxes with her stuff.

"Yes for the tenth time it's absolutely ok" I laugh. "I won't go back on my offer" I tell her.

"Ok" she nods.

"Anyway let's get this packing done" I say picking up another empty box. After making a few trips back and forth with boxes to my apartment and having lunch in between, we finally get the last of the boxes packed into my car. "That's us then, are you ready to leave?" I ask.

"Yeah, it was a crappy apartment anyway" Brittany shrugs. "Wait a second, what about my car?" she asks. "How are we meant to take it if I can't drive?"

"That's ok, I took it the last time with some boxes and got a cab back so it's already at my place" I reply.

"Oh right I didn't even realise, I guess my car is fine then" she laughs.

"Yeah instead of putting the boxes in my car the last time, I just put then in yours and got a cab back here" I say.

"Cool" she says and we make our way back to my apartment. As soon as we get inside I help Brittany sort out the guest room she will be staying in.

"So do you girls have any set routines or anything that I need to keep out of?" Brittany asks.

"Not really, I mean we've got an en suite in our bedroom so technically you have that big bathroom there all to yourself so it's not like we'll fight over that" I tell her. "And just help yourself to any of the food that's there."

"Ok cool" she smiles. "Hey this will just be like back in our early days at college where we lived together except you have a girlfriend now that lives with you and I'm single."

"Yeah" I smile back. "Anyway I was thinking since it was your first night living with us that I could cook a nice meal for us all, what do you think?" I suggest.

"Yeah it sounds cool" Brittany agrees. "What times does Rebecca normally finish work?"

"About 5pm but since she's been a little stressed lately, I thought I could make dinner for her getting in tonight" I say.

"That sounds cool" Brittany states. "Do you know it must have taken us all day to move my stuff because it's getting close to 5pm already" she says.

"I know, perhaps I should start making preparations" I say.

"Yeah you could, hey maybe I could help" she replies.

"You can help if you want but it'll obviously need to be doing something sitting down, I can't have you standing on one leg" I say.

"I know, maybe I could just chop up the vegetables for you or something" she suggests.

"Yeah you could" I nod. "You sit down and I'll bring the things over to you" I say and Brittany sits down on one of the breakfast stools.

Not long after we begin dinner preparations, I hear the front door close and Rebecca walks into the kitchen area. "Hey babe" she says kissing me. "Oh hey Britt, I didn't see you there."

"Hey" Brittany smiles.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Rebecca asks.

"Actually Brittany is moving in with us for a while" I say. "So yeah she'll be staying for dinner a lot" I joke.

"I see" Rebecca nods. "Hey can I see you in our room for a second" she says taking her jacket off.

"Sure but not for too long, I have the cooker on" I say following Rebecca to our bedroom.

"Ok say that again, Brittany is moving in?" she asks.

"Yeah, is that going to be a problem?" I ask when I realise she doesn't look very happy.

"Look you know I like Brittany. She's like one of my best friends too but I thought the point of you and I moving in together was so we could be a proper couple who live together. You and Brittany used to live together in college but then we got serious so I thought it would just be us now" she says.

"I know but she's going through some stuff right now. She's fractured a few bones in her ankle so she's not in a position where she can work right now plus Courtney is moving out so Brittany was about to be stuck in an apartment herself paying way more rent than she could afford" I say.

"Well I didn't know that but doesn't she have parents anyway" she says and I almost lose it.

"Yes she has parents but that would mean moving back to Ohio. The whole point of Brittany and I moving here after high school was to get a better chance at achieving our dreams and now you think Brittany should just give up, I don't think that's fair. It's not her fault she got injured so why should she be punished for it by moving back to Ohio" I state.

"I didn't mean it like that. You know I wouldn't say that" she frowns. "I meant couldn't her parents help out with money problems or something, I didn't mean I wanted her to move back to Ohio because I know how much both of you didn't want to stay there anymore."

"I think you're being selfish. I'd happily help out your best friend if she needed it" I say. "I never said it was permanent anyway, I said it was until her ankle healed and she found somewhere she could afford."

"Look I didn't mean to sound like I didn't want to help, I just think…"

"Save it, I need to check on dinner" I say annoyed while walking towards the door. "And another thing, this is my apartment too so I can make decisions if I want to, I don't need your permission all the time. I am trying to do a good thing for my friend and you're making me sound like I'm treating you badly or something. You're way overreacting" I say before leaving the room.

"Is everything ok" Brittany asks.

"It's fine" I try to smile but it doesn't exactly work.

"Look maybe me staying here for a while isn't a good idea, it was a lovely offer but I don't want to cause problems" Brittany says.

"Don't be silly, you're welcome to stay honestly" I state. I never thought Rebecca would react so against the idea, usually she and Brittany get on just as well as me and Brittany so I don't see what was so bad about helping Brittany. Obviously I love Rebecca but it doesn't mean I'm going to see Brittany on the streets.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	2. Awkward atmosphere

Chapter 2: Awkward atmosphere

Dinner is definitely awkward right now because of the slight argument Rebecca and I had. I still don't understand what is wrong because she knows I'd do anything to help her best friend out so I don't know why she doesn't like me helping Brittany out. "Is dinner ok?" I ask Rebecca and Brittany.

"Yeah it's really good" Brittany smiles.

"Is it ok for you Rebecca or do you want me to make you something else?" I ask.

"It's fine" she mutters but I just roll my eyes.

"So has anyone got any plans tonight?" Brittany asks, presumably to change the subject.

"Not really" I reply. "I might call my parents and check in but other than that I'm not doing anything" I say.

"I see" Brittany nods. "What about you Rebecca, do you have any plans tonight?" Brittany asks.

"No" Rebecca shakes her head. "I've got some work to do so I might just do it as soon as I'm finished dinner" she says.

"Cool" Brittany smiles. We fall into another awkward silence after that for a while until Brittany comes to the rescue again. "So are you looking forward to tomorrow Santana, first day on set of your new movie" she smiles.

"Yeah I'm excited but also a little nervous" I reply.

"Why are you nervous, you're a great actress" Brittany states.

"Well because I've only got a small part in the movie then everyone already knows each other since they've already started filming so I feel like I'll be crashing their party or something" I say.

"Oh don't be silly, who wouldn't love hanging out with you" Brittany smiles.

"Thanks" I smile while nudging Brittany's arm with my elbow and we go back to eating. Once we finish dinner, I begin to clear up and Brittany tries to help me but I send her to the living room instead to rest her ankle. Rebecca does help clear up but we barely utter a word to one another and as soon as we're done we join Brittany in the living room.

"There is barely anything interesting on TV" Brittany sighs. "I wish you had let me clear up because it would have given me something to do" she says.

"I know but the doctor did say to keep your injury elevated as much as you could and I don't think it would have helped if you were standing on it for a long period of time" I reply.

"I could have sat down and did some clearing up, like loading the dishwasher or something" Brittany shrugs.

"Perhaps next time then but for now just make sure you keep your ankle elevated" I say.

"Yes mom" she says playfully.

"Whatever" I say rolling my eyes. "Actually that reminds me, where are your parents staying when they come to visit?" I ask.

"They've booked themselves into a hotel, don't worry they're all sorted" Brittany replies.

"Ok cool" I nod. "It's not that I wouldn't want them here, I just don't think there is space since we turned the third bedroom into an office and study area" I say.

"I know and it's cool. They'd feel like they were imposing if they stayed here so they're more than happy to stay at a hotel" Brittany replies. "Although they might be here quite a lot."

"That's fine, I'd be worried if they weren't here looking after you" I joke.

"I know" Brittany smiles. "Oh I should warn you, if they offer you money don't take offence. They're just doing what they think is best since you're letting me live here rent free for a few weeks. It's not that they're insinuating that you need money" she says.

"It's ok I won't take offence" I say. I know Brittany's parents really well so I know they're only doing it to be kind. "Actually, I might just go for a shower just now if no one minds" I say.

"No it's cool with me" Brittany smiles and then I look over to Rebecca.

"Yeah it's fine" she mutters.

"Ok then" I say rolling my eyes at Rebecca. "I'll just go now then" I say before heading to Rebecca and I's bedroom to shower.

* * *

Brittany's POV

As soon as Santana went for a shower, I could feel things were still awkward. It's only Rebecca and I in the living room now and I don't know what to say to her. I get the feeling she isn't happy with me staying with them. "Look I can sense something is going on here so maybe I should just live somewhere else. You girls did move in together alone for a reason so the last thing you need is me making things worse" I say.

"No Brittany you don't need to do that" Rebecca states. "It's not your fault ok so please don't think that" she says.

"So what is wrong then because I don't sense a very nice atmosphere?" I ask.

"I just feel every time Santana and I seem to be in a good place something happens. Like I say it's not your fault but I can't help but think Santana and I just aren't meant to get what we want" she says. "Every good moment we're about to have gets ruined, we've got the worst luck."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well it was near the start of our relationship and I had this whole romantic night planned out for us so that I could tell Santana I loved her" she begins and I nod to show her I'm following. "So anyway I was just about to call to see where she was when she called me to say that she had to get a last minute flight back to Ohio because one of her grandparents were rushed to hospital" she says.

"Oh I think I remember that, I went back to Ohio with her" I say. "I didn't realise you had something romantic planned though or that you wanted to tell her you loved her."

"It was meant to be a surprise and I know it's not her grandparents fault but it still sucked that she had to dash back to Ohio" Rebecca states.

"Well I don't think one incident means you have the worst luck" I say.

"It's not just that, the next time I tried to tell her I loved her she was drunk and then she accidently made my nose bleed so that ruined that night. And when I finally told her, it was when I was in bed with the flu and she was looking after me" she says.

"Well maybe it wasn't as romantic as you wanted but you still got to tell her which is good" I say.

"I know but there is other stuff to. I tried to tell her about the day I got the phone call for an interview for my dream job but she missed her flight back here from Ohio so I never got to tell her how excited I was at the time" she says.

"Ok but you got to tell her eventually so it was ok" I say.

"That's not the point, the point is nothing ever works out the way it's meant to. We just get into a good place or something good happens and things are looking good future wise and then another thing happens to spoil it" Rebecca says. "The day we got the keys for this place, Santana had to go into work so we couldn't move in that day and let's not forget about our first Christmas together where she ended up spending the night with you instead of me" she says.

"I know things may not have went exactly according to plan but they did work out eventually" I say.

"Well it wasn't the way I wanted" she huffs. I've got to say the more she talks the more it literally sounds like she's bragging. I mean I'm not jealous of her but she should be glad that she has a career and a girlfriend who loves her and her own apartment. I just think she needs to come down a peg or two and realise things don't always go the way you want.

We basically sit in another awkward silence until Santana finishes in the shower and joins us in the living room. "Hey that new body wash you got Rebecca, it's amazing. It smells really good and it even leaves your skin feeling soft as well as cleaning it" Santana says sitting down next to me.

"I didn't buy any new body wash" Rebecca says looking confused.

"Really, well I just used some in a blue bottle that I thought was yours. It was sitting in the kitchen, I thought you just hadn't got round to putting it in the bathroom yet" Santana shrugs.

"Oh actually that's mine" I say. "I was wondering where that went."

"Oh well, I used it anyway. I hope you don't mind" Santana states.

"Of course not, you're letting me stay here so I don't mind you sharing my things" I say.

"Thanks, but I'll give it back to you. I'd hate to keep it and then you wouldn't be able to shower which would be a disaster for both of us because you really smell right now" Santana teases.

"Huh, charming" I state.

"I'm only messing" she says bumping my shoulder.

"Careful, I am injured you know" I state.

"Yes you have injured your ankle but not your arm so don't be a baby" she states.

"Well I am going to do some work" Rebecca states while standing up and leaving the room.

"Seriously is this my fault, it seems like she hates me for some reason?" I ask.

"You're just as confused as me babe. I mean she was perfectly fine the other night when we all went out to dinner with some friends when they were in town. You and her couldn't stop making jokes all night" Santana says.

"Exactly" I agree. "We had a good laugh and now it's weird as if I've upset her" I say. I know Rebecca said it wasn't my fault but I don't particularly believe her.

"Look all you need to know is that I'm fine with you living here until you get back on your feet so don't worry about anyone else" Santana says and I nod.

* * *

Santana's POV

I'm sleeping peacefully dreaming about something really nice when I am quickly awoken by banging. As soon as I sit up I notice Rebecca jolts up to obviously hearing the same noise I just did. "What the hell was that?" I ask.

"No idea" Rebecca says shaking her head. "Go check it out" she states.

"You check it out" I state.

"No you should go" she replies.

"But I don't want to, what if it's a burglar and they want to kill me or something?" I say.

"Oh don't be such a baby, just go and see what the noise is" Rebecca states.

"Fine" I huff getting out of bed. "Where's my baseball bat?" I ask.

"Probably in Ohio since you've never played baseball since you moved here, in fact I don't think you've ever played it in your life" she answers.

"I might not play but it doesn't mean I don't own a bat for safety reasons" I state.

"Santana I don't know why you…"

"Oh yeah…I found it" I say while picking up the bat. "Right stay behind me ok" I state.

"I'm not coming with you, I'll stay here and you can tell me if everything is ok" she says.

"Wait you're leaving me to go through there myself?" I ask.

"Yeah" Rebecca nods.

"But…shit what was that?" I say hearing another bang. "Ok I need to see what's going on through there" I say leaving the bedroom quietly. I slowly creep through to where I think the noise is coming from which is the kitchen. "Weapons in the air!" I shout as I jump from around the corner.

"Uh…what?" Brittany says slightly startled holding up a pot while balancing on one of her crutches.

"Fucking hell Brittany, you scared the shit out of me" I say breathing a sigh of relief that it's only Brittany but also slightly annoyed at her for scaring me by making so much noise.

"Sorry" she states.

"What is it that you're doing to cause so much noise?" I ask.

"I was trying to make you breakfast but it was proving difficult because I'm basically hobbling around on one foot" she replies. "We used to always make each other breakfast when the other had a big day ahead so I thought I'd treat you since it's your first day on set of the movie and I also wanted to say thank for letting me stay here."

"Wait what time is it?" I ask realising I didn't even check the time when I woke up.

"6am" Brittany replies. "I just thought I would start preparing it and it would be ready for half past 6 and then you could have time to enjoy it instead of rushing off" she says.

"It was a really nice thought but you scared me half to death, I thought someone was burgling us" I say.

"At 6am in the morning?" she says laughing slightly. "A lot of people get up at 6am for work so I doubt a burglar is walking about someone's home at that time."

"Like I said, I didn't know what time it was. I actually thought it was earlier" I reply.

"Well if you're still up for it, I could still make breakfast" she says.

"Yeah I'm up for it but let me help you" I say going over to Brittany.

"Ok" she nods and we finish preparing breakfast. "Can I just say that was so adorable though that you thought someone was burgling you at 6am" she smiles.

"Shut up" I say embarrassed while playfully hitting her arm.

"Weapons in the air!" she shouts mocking me.

"Britt, come on stop" I state.

"Sorry" she says laughing. "It was just so funny because you looked so cute, it really couldn't have scared anyone away but it was funny to see you try."

"Please stop making fun of me, the joke is over ok and I'm embarrassed" I state.

"Hey there is no need to be embarrassed, it's just me that saw you. You know anything I say would be in a playful manner, I wouldn't literally make fun of you" she says and I nod.

"Anyway, tell me what to do next for this breakfast" I say and then Brittany tells me what to do. For a moment I actually forgot Rebecca was still in the bedroom until I heard her speak when she approached the kitchen. This whole time I have been through here, she probably still assumed it was a burglar.

"What's going on, I was worried something happened Santana" Rebecca states.

"Um…it turns out the burglar was actually Brittany" I reply.

"And you couldn't have told me this sooner instead of making me sit through there worrying that something happened" Rebecca says.

"You couldn't have been that worried" Brittany states and I snap my head around to look at her. "I mean come on, if she was that worried she would have come to see if you were ok long before now. If it was my girlfriend and I thought there was a burglar, I would have been through here like a shot to protect her" she says.

"Well it wasn't your girlfriend because you don't have a girlfriend, you're single" Rebecca states. "In fact, you'll never have a girlfriend because you're straight."

"Do you want toast with this Santana?" Brittany asks completely ignoring Rebecca.

"No thanks" I reply. Shortly later, breakfast is made and we all sit down to eat, well except Rebecca. She is still in a weird mood so she decided to go for a shower and that she would sort her own breakfast later. Once breakfast is finished I quickly get organised and get ready to leave.

"Well good luck today, I'm sure you'll do amazing. You're a great actress" Brittany tells me while I put my jacket on.

"Thanks babe, it means a lot" I say and she hugs me. "Um…ok" I say a little surprised by the hug. "I will see you when I see you I guess, I don't know how long I'll be there since it's my first day and everything."

"That's cool, have fun" she smiles.

"I will do" I smile. "And I'll see you later" I say turning to Rebecca and kissing her.

"Yeah see you later" she smiles slightly and then I leave.

* * *

The last few days have been pretty hectic with the movie I'm working on but I've got some time off tonight so as promised I'm having dinner with Brittany and her parents since they're in town. There's a restaurant not far from the hotel Mr and Mrs Pierce are staying at so we're all meeting there at 7pm.

"You know Rebecca could have come along as well, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind" Brittany says as I drive us to the restaurant.

"I think its best she didn't come tonight, I don't want your parents sensing any tension between us. I want it to be a nice relaxing night" I reply.

"Ok well all I was saying was that my parents like Rebecca so it would have been cool" she says.

"I know but Rebecca would have been bored anyway because we'd all likely talk about Ohio or something and she wouldn't understand anything we were talking about" I say.

"I suppose" Brittany nods.

"Anyway we're here now, just you wait there and I'll help you out of the car" I say jumping out of the car once it's parked.

"Don't be silly, I can manage" she says opening the car door. I don't really listen though, I help her out anyway. "Thanks" she says as I close the door behind her. "What's the bets that my dad says something about the waiting staff within 2 minutes of us sitting down?"

"I say one minute" I reply.

"Ok let's make a deal, if he says something within the first 60 seconds you win and in the next 60 seconds I win" she says.

"Deal but what do I win?" I ask.

"Loser buys the pizza on the way home because knowing my parents, the restaurant will serve those tiny fancy portions of food that would barely fill anyone so we'll be in need of more food by the end" she says and I laugh.

"Fine, you're on" I state high fiving her. The second we get to the table we greet both of her parents.

"I tell you the waiting staff in here are terrible, let's just hope the food is better" Steve says as we sit down.

"Shit" Brittany mutters causing her parents to quickly look at her. "Sorry, I move my leg the wrong way" Brittany lies.

"Are you buying the pizza tonight?" I whisper.

"That took him all of 30 seconds, I mean really" Brittany says annoyed.

"So how are you both? Is it working out living together again because if it's not I'll happily stay here for a few weeks and you can stay at the hotel with me Brittany until you're back on your feet and in the meantime we can look for a cheaper apartment" Brittany's mom Whitney says.

"No mom it's all fine, you don't need to move over here" Brittany replies.

"Yeah honestly, I can take care of Britt" I say.

"We know but you have not long just moved into that place with Rebecca so you'll be wanting the apartment all to yourselves" Steve says.

"Gee thanks dad, I am so glad you think I'm being a nuisance to them" Brittany says.

"I didn't mean it like that sweetheart" Steve states.

"I know, I was only joking" Brittany says. "Santana says she's happy with me crashing for a while so its fine, honestly."

"Ok" her parents both nod.

"So from the menu, what do you think sounds good?" I ask.

"The duck looks really good but so does the veal I think" Steve replies.

"I think I'll probably just go with chicken if I want any meat" I say.

"Yeah I'm the same" Brittany agrees.

"You girls won't know if you like these things or not if you don't try them at some point" Steve tells us.

* * *

"Oh my god, thank goodness for pizza places because I am starving" Brittany states as we leave the restaurant. "I am so glad you're letting me live with you and not making me move back in with my parents because I couldn't imagine dinner like tonight every night. That would just kill me, I am so thankful I had to only endure it for one night."

"I know" I laugh. "It's not even the fact I'm just hungry, it's the fact that the food was disgusting as well. Fancy restaurants don't do it for me, I prefer food not quite as rich as that and alcohol free. I like alcohol as you know but I don't like a full bottle or something in my food, that's just too much."

"Exactly so what pizza are we going for?" Brittany asks as we get into the car.

"You decide because I don't mind" I reply.

"Ok cool" Brittany says. "I'll think about it and let you know when we arrive" she says.

After a short journey we arrive at the pizza place and I go inside and order. As soon we get it, we decide to take it home before eating it because Brittany has a thing about eating food in cars, she just doesn't like it. Of course though as soon as we get through the door, Rebecca is quizzing me on how long it took us and why we have pizza since we said we were going out to eat.

"You can join us if you Rebecca, I don't mind" Brittany says politely.

"No it's quite alright, I've already eaten so one dinner is enough for me" Rebecca replies.

"Ok well we're still going to eat, in fact we'll eat in the living room I think" I say.

"That's fine, I'll just go and read or something in the bedroom" Rebecca says.

"Come on, at least watch TV or something with us. You can choose what we watch" Brittany says.

"Ok fine" Rebecca says following us to the living room.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Things will move on a bit next chapter and Rebecca will start to get annoyed when Brittany makes herself a lot more comfortable and at home in the apartment.


	3. Too Comfortable

Chapter 3: Too Comfortable

I have been staying with Santana and Rebecca for 5 weeks now and recently it has brought back fond memories of when Santana and I used to live together in college. We used to have a blast together and I didn't realise how much I missed it until now.

"Brittany what are you doing in here?" Rebecca asks me walking into the bedroom.

"I'm helping Santana choose what to wear on her first day on set" I reply. Santana landed a spot in the pilot of a new hopeful TV show. One of the writers and producers is friends with someone that was in the movie Santana has been shooting and they mentioned that Santana might be a good candidate for one of the characters. After a meeting or whatever Santana had, they seemed to love her and she got cast. "She wants to make a good impression" I state.

"I am sure whatever she chose to wear would be fine" Rebecca states.

"I know and I told her that but you know what she's like" I shrug.

"Well anyway it would be much appreciated if you didn't lie on my bed" Rebecca says.

"Santana said it was fine, in fact she's the one that told me to sit on the bed" I reply.

"Hey Britt what do you think of…oh hey Rebecca" Santana says walking out of the en suite. "How was work?" she asks.

"Work was fine but I'm exhausted so I just need a rest now" Rebecca replies.

"Ok well we won't be too long in here, probably no longer than half an hour" Santana tells her.

"Ok well I'll go and hang out in the living room" Rebecca sighs before leaving again.

"So what do you think Britt, would this be more appropriate?" Santana asks.

"I would say you're covering up too much now. You don't want to show too much but you don't want to show nothing either when you're as hot as you are" I smile.

"Thanks" Santana smiles. "Anyway I've got another thing in mind that I could wear, give me two seconds and I'll try it on" she says.

"Ok" I nod. After going through another 3 different choices, we finally decide on the best one for tomorrow.

"Oh I meant to ask, how is your injury? Do you need me to come to your appointment with you in a few days?" Santana asks.

"Um it's getting there, I definitely think it's healing. My appointment isn't until next week actually but you don't have to come to the appointment with me, you've done enough to help" I reply.

"I didn't ask that babe, I asked if you wanted me to come with you" she smiles.

"I do sorta want someone to come with me" I say quietly. Truth is I'm worried about it in case it isn't healing as it should be. Usually breaks should heal within 6 weeks or so but it doesn't mean the pain with be gone completely or I'll stop limping.

"It's settled then, I will go with you" she smiles.

"Thanks" I say smiling back.

"Come on, let's go and make dinner and hang out in the living room for a bit" Santana suggests.

"Ok cool" I say following Santana out of the room.

"Babe I was just about to do that" Santana tells Rebecca when we walk into the kitchen and she was cooking. "I said I'd cook tonight so you didn't need to" she says.

"It's ok, I don't mind doing it" Rebecca smiles before kissing Santana. "You two can go and relax or something if you want" she tells us but as soon as her eyes land on me she frowns.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Whose sweater is that?" Rebecca asks me.

"Um, Santana's" I reply.

"That's what I thought" she states. "Why are you wearing it?" she asks.

"Because I'm cold" I state.

"I gave Santana that sweater as a present" Rebecca tells me.

"Ok that's great but anyway she said I could borrow it when I got cold" I say.

"Don't you have your own sweaters?" Rebecca asks.

"She does Rebecca but I wasn't going to make her limp back to her room just to get a sweater when she could easily borrow one of mine since we were in my room anyway" Santana says.

"Our room" Rebecca corrects.

"Yes our room, whatever" Santana groans. "Anyway we'll leave you in peace" she says pulling me to the living room.

"Rebecca and I used to be good friends, what have I ever done to her for her to act like this?" I ask.

"I don't know babe but if she carries on like this, she might just be single" Santana sighs.

"Wait, what?" I ask shocked. I knew Rebecca had been acting weird with me and it was causing tension between her and Santana but I didn't realise the extent of the problems. I didn't think Santana would be thinking of them breaking up.

"She is acting really out of character and I don't know if I like being with that Rebecca. I'd rather have my old girlfriend back" she states.

"Perhaps its work causing problems" I suggest. It's really the only plausible reason for the weird behaviour since like I say we used to be good friends.

"Yeah maybe you're right, I'll try and talk to her again" Santana replies.

* * *

Since today is Santana's first day shooting the pilot and she was a bit nervous, I thought I might surprise her by visiting the set at lunch. I'm really hoping I'll be allowed in and they're not going to throw me out or something. I know she's a grownup and doesn't need me checking up on her but I thought it might be nice for her to see a familiar face plus I'm really bored at the moment since I'm not working so it gives me something to do.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Santana asks happily when she sees me.

"I just thought I would come and visit since I'm bored" I reply. "Is that ok?"

"Of course, we're taking a small break just now for lunch anyway" she replies.

"Ok cool, I hope you haven't eaten yet though because I've brought food" I say.

"You're in luck, I haven't eaten just yet" she tells me.

"Cool" I nod before getting the food out for us.

"So apart from being bored, have you been up to much else?" Santana asks while taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Not really, I did try and do some ironing though. It didn't work out too great because my ankle started to get sore so I had to sit down after ironing a few items" I say.

"Well you shouldn't be doing activities that require you to stand a lot" Santana tells me. "Did you sit down and finish the ironing?" she asks.

"Yeah in the end I did" I say. "I just hate not being able to do the simplest of tasks" I sigh.

"I know but that's what I am here for, you know just to ask me babe" Santana says.

"I know but you already do enough for me, I don't want to make you even more stressed" I reply.

"Trust me, you wouldn't" she says.

"Ok" I nod and we go back to eating. We spend the remaining of Santana's break eating and just talking about random things that pop into our head.

"Ok ladies back on set in 2 minutes" the man says who I am assuming is a crew member.

"Oh uh, I'm not in the show. I'm just visiting Santana" I say laughing slightly.

"Well you should be in the show" he replies before walking away.

"Ok that was super weird" I say looking at Santana who looks as shocked as me.

"I know" she nods. "That's John, one of the creators of the show by the way" she tells me.

"Really?" I ask still in shock.

"Yeah, I only met him today actually" she says.

"Oh right, an easy mistake to make then if he only met some of the cast today" I say.

"I suppose" Santana nods. "Anyway I need to get back, will you be ok getting home yourself?" she asks.

"Of course, don't worry" I smile. "Have fun and I'll see you whenever you finish ok?"

"Yeah see you later Britt" she says before heading off. I don't know whether to take it as a compliment or not that the man thought I was in the show. I mean he sounded cheerful enough so I guess he was complimenting me but another part of me thinks maybe he said it because only the people involved in the show should be there so he was taking a dig at me.

* * *

Santana's POV

I have been filming the pilot for almost a week now and it's going well. I really think this show might be a hit but I don't want to tempt fate. Brittany has been coming to see me most days on the set because she's still really bored at home. I'm really hoping her appointment is going to go well and we can get her career back on track because it's honestly killing me seeing her so worried all the time. She's not her usual happy self and I just don't like it. I must have completely forgot where I am because I'm suddenly getting a fright by someone announcing something.

"Ok that's a wrap for today, I'll see you all tomorrow" some of the crew tells us and I begin getting my things together.

"Hey Santana" John says trying to get my attention.

"Yeah" I turn around and smile.

"Who is your friend that comes to visit, she's been here the last week or so?" he asks getting straight to the point.

"Oh I'm sorry if visitors aren't allowed, I didn't realise…"

"It's not that, don't worry. Visitors are allowed" he reassures me and I let out a sigh of relief. I thought I was going to get told off or something for bringing friends along. "Is she an actress too?" he asks.

"She's not actually, she's a dancer but as you can see at the moment she's injured" I reply.

"Is she interested in acting?" he asks.

"I don't know" I say confused.

"This is between you and me ok but some of the writers and I have been developing a few ideas already if the pilot gets a good reception and the show gets picked up" he says and I nod. "And there was a character we were struggling on a little because we couldn't quite decide what she was like. I won't go into all the details but she is a friend of an established character but like I say we didn't know what her personality would be like yet or how she could be involved with the friend. Anyway when I saw your friend and how you were reacting together something just clicked, I think she could be a great fit for the character" he says and I'm just shocked.

"Oh wow" I say. I don't know what else to say.

"I shouldn't be telling you this since the show hasn't been picked up or anything but I have a good feeling about it" he replies.

"Brittany isn't an actress but she'd be honoured that you think she'd be a good match for the character" I say.

"Perhaps you could ask her if she did ever think about acting. I mean if you say she's out of work at the minute due to injury then maybe she'd like to take on a new project in the meantime" he says. "I do appreciate though that this seems rather out of the blue and there's every chance her injury might be healed by the time we started shooting if the show got picked up but it's still something to think about" he shrugs.

"I will definitely tell her and see what she says" I reply.

"Ok" he smiles. "Oh before I forget we were thinking of developing your character so if we do get picked up then there could a bit more of a permanent role for you if you wanted it" he says.

"Wow…ok" I say. I'm am totally shocked by all of this because I never really thought of myself as an actress, it's really just a hobby and something to do when my music is struggling. I definitely think if the show gets picked up, I want to continue on it. Anyway I think I am going to rush off home and tell Brittany all about today. I don't know what she'll say but I think it might be a good opportunity for her.

As soon as I get home, Brittany has cooked dinner for the two of us so we sit down together and eat. Rebecca is working late again tonight so I probably won't see her for another while. I really do need to talk to Rebecca because things haven't changed recently and it's like I'm stuck in the middle between her and Brittany. I mean I don't want to take sides but I definitely think it's more of Rebecca's problem than Brittany's because Brittany seems pleasant around her.

Once Brittany and I have eaten dinner, we watch a little TV since I've got tomorrow off and I don't need to be on set. "Britt" I ask as we watch TV together on the sofa.

"Yeah" she says turning around to look at me.

"How do you feel about acting?" I ask but she looks confused. "I mean how would you feel about acting?"

"Me? Acting?" she laughs. "Don't be silly."

"I am serious, have you ever thought about doing something in acting?" I ask. "I mean I only started because it seemed fun and it gave me something to do when I was struggling with my music but now the more I do it the more I fall in love with it" I tell her.

"I wouldn't think I'm cut out to be an actress" she replies.

"You've never tried though, you might like it" I state.

"I really don't think I'm good enough for acting. I wouldn't know the first thing about it" she shrugs. "Why are you suddenly asking?" she asks.

"I was just curious" I lie.

"No you weren't so maybe just get straight to the point honey" she says.

"Ok well today at work, I got asked by John if you were an actress" I say. "But then he started telling me about how he has been looking into developing the characters recently if the show was picked up."

"Should he really be saying that if the show hasn't been picked up? I mean he shouldn't be getting people's hopes up telling them they have a job and then it suddenly backfires. I would have thought he would have at least waited until the pilot aired" she says.

"I don't know but that's not the main thing I wanted to tell you" I say. "What I wanted to say was that John was struggling to develop an idea for an established character's friend but then he saw us hanging out and really liked you. He thought you would be a perfect fit for the character" I say.

"Honey don't mess with me please" she states.

"I am serious Britt, he seemed really keen" I say.

"I don't understand why he'd think that" she says confused.

"He knew they wanted to bring in a friend for one of the characters, he didn't tell me which one though" I say. "Anyway so he knew he needed someone but he didn't know what she'd be like. I'm assuming he was trying to figure out how the characters could be friends and the type of bond they might have, like did they meet through work or have they been friends for years" I say.

"I see" she nods.

"I think he realised that he wanted someone with a similar personality to you, quite outgoing and friendly" I state.

"I don't know what to say" she states.

"Maybe say you'll think about it" I suggest.

"I don't know Santana, I'm not an actress" she says.

"I know but you might like it and it might give you something to do at the moment" I reply. "I mean it's not like you need to audition or anything, he seems to like you already so it's basically your job if you want it" I shrug.

"I guess" she says thinking about it.

"I dare say earning some money won't be so bad either" I tell her.

"No it definitely wouldn't be a bad thing" she admits.

"Although like I say the pilot hasn't aired yet so we don't know the fate of the show but it might be worth accepting anyway and that way if the show does get picked up then you'll have something to do while we work on getting you known out there in the dancing world" I say.

"Can I just ask, does he actually want me or just someone with a similar personality to me?" she asks.

"No I think he wants you" I reply. "I'm not going to tell you what to do because I'm not your mom but I think it might be worth a shot plus I'll be on the show too if everything works out" I say.

"I'll have a think about it and let you know" she says.

"Cool" I nod. "So are you ok about your appointment tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm excited but nervous. I'm hoping it's healing well but nervous that it might not be since I'm still in a little bit of pain" Brittany replies.

"Well no matter what happens, I'll be there for you" I tell her.

"Thanks" she smiles. "You really are a great best friend" she says sincerely.

"Thanks babe, you are too" I smile back.

* * *

I'm just sorting out some breakfast for myself before Brittany and I go to the hospital. "Babe have you ate my yoghurt?" Rebecca asks while staring into the fridge.

"No I haven't, I don't like the yoghurt you like" I reply.

"Well it is definitely missing" she says annoyed. "Are you sure you didn't eat it, I mean I know sometimes you snack in your sleep?" she asks.

"I can assure you I did not eat your yoghurt. When I snack in my sleep it's usually on junk food plus I haven't did that in a long time" I say.

"I am positive I had one yoghurt left and it's not here" she sighs just as Brittany walks into the room.

"Hey what's going on?" Brittany asks while yawning.

"Rebecca has lost a yoghurt" I reply.

"I haven't lost it, like I said someone has took it" Rebecca snaps.

"And like I said, it wasn't me" I snap back.

"Wait are we talking about the low fat raspberry one?" Brittany asks and Rebecca nods. "Oh well that was me" she shrugs.

"Who said you could eat my food?" Rebecca glares at Brittany.

"Well you didn't come right out and say it but since everyone has been chipping in and taking their turn going to the grocery store I assumed we all shared the food" Brittany shrugs.

"You assumed wrong, those yoghurts are mine and only mine" Rebecca says petulantly.

"Come on Rebecca it was a genuine mistake" I say. "We have all been taking a turn to buy the food for everyone so it's not such a weird thing to think we could all share. I mean didn't you eat half of the fruit Britt just bought the other day?" I ask.

"Yeah you don't see me complaining about that" Brittany states.

"The bottom line is that those yoghurts are mine so don't eat them again Brittany" Rebecca warns.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of eating your food again" Brittany says.

"Good" Rebecca states before storming off.

"I have seriously had it with her Santana, I love you for letting me stay here but perhaps I have over stayed my welcome now" Brittany says.

"Brittany you are going nowhere, I will sort this" I state. I don't know how the hell I will sort it but I am not making Brittany leave, no way. "Anyway let's get breakfast before we need to leave" I say.

"Yeah, I better eat something to try and calm these nerves" she says. "Oh and I need to shower, which is going to take forever since I'm still hobbling around on one foot" she says.

"Well how about I whip us up some breakfast while you shower, it'll be ready for you coming out" I suggest.

"Ok cool, thanks" she smiles before heading off for a shower.

* * *

"Stop worrying" I say while placing my hand on top of Brittany's as we sit in the hospital waiting room.

"I can't help it, what if it hasn't healed properly?" she asks worriedly.

"Then we will go to whatever specialist we need to and we will get you surgery or whatever is required" I say.

"With whose money?" she says blowing off the idea.

"Well I could help but I'm pretty sure if you needed surgery to correct the injury then your parents would be more than helpful. Honestly Britt there is nothing to worry about, we'll get it sorted" I tell her.

"Ok" she says taking a deep breath.

"Come here" I say holding out my arm so I can hug her. She comes closer and I wrap my arms around her. "I haven't let you down before, have I?" I ask.

"No, never" she says shaking her head.

"Exactly so don't panic, whatever needs to be done we'll get done" I say and she smiles a bit so I'm hoping it's made her feel a little better.

"Miss Brittany Pierce, your doctor will see you now" the voice over the intercom says.

"Ok here I go" Brittany says nervously while slowly standing up. "Wish me luck."

"Do you want me to come with you babe?" I ask.

"Um…"

"I assume that means a yes" I say smiling while standing up and linking her arm with mine.

"Thanks" she says quietly and we make our way to the doctor's room.

"Morning Brittany, how are we?" the doctor says greeting us.

"Yeah I'm getting there, this is Santana by the way" Brittany says.

"Hi Santana" the doctor smiles.

"Hi" I reply politely.

"We'll get you up on the table and I will remove the cast and we can see how things are" the doctor says while helping Brittany onto the examination table. "How has your ankle been feeling, still sore?" she asks.

"Yeah a little bit" Brittany replies. The doctor then goes on to examine her.

"That's actually looking good Brittany, the break seems to have healed well" the doctor says.

"Ok, good" Brittany breathes a sigh of relief.

"Although I do think you've still got a bit of tendon damage so that is going to take longer to heal" the doctor admits. "I'll set you up with some physiotherapy sessions soon so we can make sure the tendon heals properly" she says.

"Ok" Brittany nods.

"Overall though, everything seems to be ok so don't worry" the doctor says.

"See I told you babe, didn't I?" I say and Brittany playfully rolls her eyes.

"Has your girlfriend here been taking good care of you?" the doctor smiles at Brittany.

"Oh she's not my girlfriend, she's just my best friend" I reply.

"Yeah we're just friends but she has been looking after me" Brittany says.

"I see, my apologies" the doctor says.

"It's ok" Brittany smiles.

"I just need to grab a few things from next door but I'll be back in a second ok" the doctors says before vacating the room.

"Not your girlfriend huh?" Brittany turns and smirks at me.

"Well yeah" I shrug a little confused as to why Brittany said that.

"You said it like you were above me" she states. "You don't think I could get you?" she questions.

"Not really since you're straight" I state.

"Maybe I'm not straight" she says in a teasing voice which confuses me more.

"Brittany what are you talking about?" I ask.

"I could easily get you, you know" she states confidently.

"Hey watch how you say things, I ain't easy" I state.

"I didn't mean it like that but if I tried, I could make you fall for me" she says.

"You're just being silly now and messing around. I mean you're not even into girls" I state.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	4. Confusion

Chapter 4: Confusion

Santana's POV

After much consideration, Brittany decided that she would take up the offer to be in the TV show if it gets picked up. She's going to speak to some of the creators and producers of the show today and I'm going with her since I'm due to film a few scenes this morning.

"Morning" Brittany says yawning as she walks into the kitchen.

"Hey" I smile. "How's your ankle?" I ask.

"Yeah its ok I guess, still not a significant improvement though" she states.

"I'm sure it'll get better soon enough" I say smiling sympathetically.

"Yeah" she nods.

"So are you excited about today?" I ask trying to change the topic.

"Yeah I am, I just hope this show gets picked up because it could be exciting working together" she says. "I don't think we've ever worked together before" she states.

"No we haven't so it could be fun" I say. As soon as we are both ready, we head off to the set. "Hey do you want me to come with you to talk to them?" I ask Brittany once we get there since I'm not scheduled on set for another half an hour.

"If you want to you can" she shrugs.

"Cool" I smile and we go over together. As the meeting progresses, everything seems to be going really well. Brittany is getting on great with them and they seem to love her.

"How would you like to make an appearance in the pilot?" John asks Brittany. "I think we could incorporate your injury into the story" he says.

"Really?" Brittany asks shocked and John nods. "I don't know what to say, I mean…I'd love to be in the pilot" she says excitedly.

"Ok that's settled then, you're in the pilot" John smiles before leaving.

"This is awesome" she says excitedly.

"I know, it's so exciting" I say.

"Oh I'm one step closer to getting you" she smiles.

"Uh…what?" I ask confused.

"Well now that we're working together, I'll be spending more time with you therefore one step closer to getting you" she smiles again.

"Um…ok" I say because I don't know what else to. I mean what Brittany said the other day at her doctor's appointment has thrown me a bit. She was saying things about how she might not be straight and initially I thought she was joking but then she said it like she was serious. It's been playing on my mind ever since and I don't know why. I mean what difference to me does it make whether she might be into girls or not?

"Anyway we should…"

"Yeah I need to go and get ready, see you after" I say cutting Brittany off before quickly leaving.

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly except I just can't stop thinking about what Brittany has been saying. I just don't understand it and I can't tell if she's just winding me up or not. The whole way home she didn't say anything so it was if it had all been just an innocent joke but then when we sat down to dinner she mentioned something about my favourite foods and how she would cook them for me whenever I wanted because that's what really good friends do. She didn't just say friends, she said really good friends and Rebecca happened to be in the room at the time as well so that got me even more confused because it was if she was making a point to Rebecca. It took me quite a while to get to sleep because I couldn't help going over and over things in my mind.

* * *

_"__I don't want you to get mad at me but I just need to do this" Brittany says while lunging forward and capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. Just as she is about to pull away, I kiss her so we start to kiss more intensely again. _

_As the kiss heats up, I feel Brittany's hands gently slide under my shirt and she slowly glides her hands up and down. After a few moments she unclasps my bra and before I know it, she is gently caressing my breasts. "Oh god Brittany" I say with a moan slipping from my mouth. _

_"__You can unclasp mine too" she says obviously noticing my hesitation. _

_"__Ok" I nod before unclasping Brittany's bra. Before I know it, everything has changed so quickly and Brittany is no longer caressing and paying attention to my breasts but she's got her head between my legs. "Yeah…oh right there…that's it Britt" I moan while pushing Brittany's face closer to my core. _

_"__You taste amazing" Brittany states. _

_"__Please don't stop…please" I say almost begging her. _

_"__Don't worry, I'm not planning to stop any time soon" Brittany smirks at me before continuing what she's doing. _

_"__o-ok" I stutter. "I think I'm about to…"_

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" I say loudly in a panic. "What the fuck just happened, did I seriously just have a dream about Brittany and I having sex" I say aloud to myself.

"Did you say something?" Rebecca asks sleepily.

"No…no I didn't" I say quickly. I totally forgot she was in the bed next to me, god I hope she didn't hear me.

"Ok" she says yawning before falling back asleep. Ok this is seriously weird and sick and completely just wrong. It's one thing to have a sex dream about someone but it's a whole other thing to have it about your best friend especially when your girlfriend is lying sleeping next to you. After a moment, I realise there is no way I'm going to get back to sleep so I go through to the living room to watch TV. Luckily I'm not working today so if I get tired later, I can rest later in the afternoon or something.

* * *

"SANTANA!" I hear Rebecca shout snapping me out of my daydream.

"What?" I say annoyed at her loud tone.

"I was talking to you and you did nothing but stare at the coffee machine" Rebecca states. "What is going on with you? I mean I wake up at 4am and you're not even in bed and then when I get up to get ready you're lying on the couch in the living room, and then right now you're staring at a coffee machine ignoring me. It's like you're somewhere else today" she says.

"Just stop annoying me please, I didn't sleep great so I'm tired ok" I state.

"You're acting like you have a hangover or something, did you drink last night?" she asks.

"No I didn't Rebecca, jeez I just told you I am tired. How is that so hard to comprehend?" I ask still annoyed.

"You're just acting weird babe so I'm just wondering what is going on with you" she states.

"For the third time, I am tired ok" I say louder than I meant to.

"Fine" she huffs. "I'll see you later, I'm going to work" she says before leaving. I let out a deep breath just as I notice Brittany standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Why are you two being so loud?" she groans.

"Sorry, did we wake you up?" I say apologetically.

"Yeah" she nods.

"I'm sorry, why don't you go back to bed to rest?" I suggest.

"No it's ok, I'm awake now" she says. "I may as well stay up now I guess" she shrugs.

"Cool" I smile. "Hey maybe if you're feeling up to it, you could help me do some cleaning?" I say jokingly.

"Sure, I'll help" Brittany replies.

"I'm only messing, you don't have to" I say.

"No I can help and that way we'll be done quicker" Brittany says. "Then I thought we could meet our friends to catch up and maybe get coffee or something" she suggests.

"That sounds like a plan Britt" I smile.

"Cool" she smiles back. "I'll text our friends just now and make sure they're free and perhaps you could get started on the cleaning" she says and I nod before making a start. Once Brittany has got in touch with our friends and sorted out the arrangements, she comes to help me. As soon as the cleaning is done, we both get ready and then meet our friends for coffee.

Once our little catch up is over, Brittany and I go back to the apartment and hang out for a while. I'm just relaxing in front of the TV while Brittany is in her room talking on the phone with her sister, when I get a text from Rebecca.

From Rebecca: sorry babe, I'm working late again tonight so I won't be home for dinner. I'll see you later ok?

To Rebecca: ok no problem, see you later.

Ever since that dream last night, I can't help but look at Brittany differently. I've got to say I'm actually relieved that Rebecca is working late and I don't need to sit at dinner with her because it would be awkward. Even though she doesn't know about the dream, it would still be weird to sit there at the same table with my girlfriend and my best friend who I happened to have sex with in a dream last night. The really annoying part is that I actually enjoyed it in the dream and I can't help but feel something funny inside whenever I see Brittany now. I mean the way she was…

"Hey breasts…BRITTANY, I mean BRITTANY" I say emphasising her proper name when I walk into her room.

"Did you seriously just call me breasts?" Brittany asks in a fit of laugher. "Where the hell did that come from?" she says trying to control her laughing but it just isn't working.

"I have no idea where that came from" I say. Of course I fucking know where it came from, I basically had a sex dream last night and Brittany was definitely naked and definitely exposing her breasts and squeezing mine and…ok enough talking to yourself in your head.

"So what's up?" she asks when her laughter finally dies down.

"Rebecca is working late yet again so I wondered what you wanted for dinner, I could make us something really nice" I say. "I could go to the store and get some things if you want" I suggest.

"I don't mind, I'm fine eating whatever we have" she says. "You don't need to go out and buy anything" she tells me.

"I guess I could whip us up a stir fry or something using some ingredients we already have" I state.

"Sounds cool, let me know if you need some help" Brittany says.

"I will" I smile before turning to leave.

"See you later breasts" Brittany says laughing and I walk away completely embarrassed. "Are you not biting babe?" she shouts after me but I have to ignore her or I'll end up getting all flustered if I try to reply. All I can think of why I called her that is because of the dream and the fact her name begins with 'Br', the same as breasts.

Dinner was surprisingly not as awkward or as embarrassing as I thought because Brittany didn't tease me once so it was pretty relaxed. As soon as we cleared up, we went to the living room and watched a movie together before flicking through the channels on the TV until we settled on something to watch.

"It's freezing cold tonight" Brittany says before moving in closer to me and taking some of my blanket I have and covering herself with it. This closeness really has my heart racing for some weird reason.

"It is" I agree.

"You're very quiet tonight Santana, is everything ok?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't it be?" I reply.

"Because you're very quiet" she says laughing. "That's why I asked" she says.

"Well I'm fine so can we please just watch the TV" I say harsher than I meant to.

"Sorry" Brittany states.

"I didn't mean that to sound so harsh it's just I…um…I really like this couple, I think they should totally get together" I say talking about the couple in the TV show that we're watching.

"Yeah me too" Brittany smiles. "They suit one another don't they?" she says.

"Yeah they really do" I say staring at the TV.

"I was thinking about taking you out to dinner sometime this week" she says and my heart races again. "I want to thank you for getting me that job, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have said yes to doing anything in acting and I'd still be jobless so thanks Santana, you really are the best" she says genuinely.

"It's no trouble" I say smiling. "I'll look forward to dinner with you this coming week" I say already looking forward to it.

"Just let me know when Rebecca is free and I'll arrange it" she says.

"Rebecca?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, I mean she's your girlfriend so you'll want her to come too, right?" she says and my heart plummets.

"Right" I say nodding. For a split second I thought it was just going to be me and Brittany so I got excited but now I know Rebecca is coming too I don't feel as excited. I don't understand why that is, I mean it is my girlfriend.

"We can go anywhere of your choosing though, it's your night" Brittany tells me.

"Ok cool" I nod.

* * *

Brittany is organising dinner for Tuesday night but what she doesn't know is that Rebecca will never be able to make dinner that night because she's got a work thing. I deliberately didn't ask Rebecca because I don't really want her to come to be honest, I want it to be just Brittany and me. I know it was really bad of me but I can't help it, I'd much rather just have a fun night with Brittany.

"Dinner is all booked for 3 at 7pm on Tuesday night at one of your favourite restaurants" Brittany says walking into the room.

"Cool" I smile. "Oh shoot…I said Tuesday didn't I?" I say playing dumb because I need to explain why there will be only two of us there at dinner and not three.

"Yeah" she nods.

"I just remembered Rebecca has a late meeting on Tuesday, I meant Wednesday for dinner" I say pretending I didn't realise what I said.

"Oh what" Brittany groans. "They're fully booked on Wednesday I think so we're not going to be able to go now" she says disappointedly.

"Maybe we…"

"What's your other favourite restaurant and I'll try and book that for Wednesday" she says interrupting me. Ok I didn't want her to say that.

"Britt how about we just go and we'll organise something for the 3 of us another time. I mean I really did want to go to that restaurant and it seems a shame to cancel a booking now that you've already organised it and obviously cleared your schedule for Tuesday" I tell her.

"Are you sure she won't mind?" Brittany asks.

"I think it'll be ok" I say. "So is Tuesday still on then?" I ask with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah Tuesday is still on" she smiles.

"Cool" I smile back.

"I'm looking forward to it, it's been a while since I could go out and enjoy myself without worrying about money" Brittany says. "I mean it's not like I'm getting paid mega bucks for just appearing in the pilot but it's something, money is money right."

"Exactly and I've got to say it's good seeing you happy again" I tell her.

"It's good feeling happy again" she says.

"You know we should make a night of it, take a cab there so we can have a drink" I suggest.

"Yeah why not" she says agreeing. "I think we should definitely do something with Rebecca as well at some point because this is her apartment too and I want to thank both of you for letting me stay here" she says.

"Ok we can, just maybe when her schedule isn't so hectic" I reply.

"Yeah, sure" Brittany smiles.

"You know you don't have to thank us though for letting you stay here. I've told you many times before that it's ok" I say.

"I just feel really bad though because I don't even pay you guys rent or anything" Brittany says.

"Honestly Brittany we don't mind so stop stressing ok?" I smile.

"Ok" she smiles back. "If the TV show does get picked up then I'll have income coming in so I could probably get my own place so hopefully I won't be crashing here too long" she says and I suddenly get sad for some reason.

"You want to move out?" I ask.

"Well it's not fair staying here all the time, you and Rebecca need your space" she says.

"I like having you to stay, it's fun" I state.

"Yeah it is fun but you and Rebecca are probably at the stage where you need your own space and want to be alone" Brittany says.

"Look just don't feel pressured to move out, you can stay as long as you want" I tell her.

* * *

"How about we order for each other?" Brittany suggests as we sit at our table looking over the menu in the restaurant. "We used to do it all the time but we stopped for some reason so why don't we have some fun and I'll order what you're going to eat and you order for me."

"Ok cool, just like old times" I smile.

"Exactly" Brittany smiles back.

"I must warn you though, I am very hungry tonight so I hope you order me something good" I say.

"I'll try" Brittany says laughing.

"Good" I say. As soon as we decide what each other is having, we order the food.

"Can I just say you're looking as beautiful as ever tonight in your dress, is it new?" Brittany asks.

"Um…it's not actually" I reply. "I got it a long time ago but I've never really wore it before" I tell her.

"Well it looks really good on you" she smiles and I get this fluttery feeling inside.

"Thanks" I say smiling shyly. I really don't know why I'm acting like this, it's not like Brittany hasn't complimented me before.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asks while leaning over the table a little so I can hear her better.

"Nothing" I reply.

"You went quiet for a few moments and you looked deep in thought" she says. "You must have been thinking about something."

"Well I was but it was nothing important" I state.

"Ok" she nods. "Oh here's the food anyway" she says just as the waiter arrives with our plates and places them in front of us.

"Enjoy your food ladies" the waiter says before leaving.

"Did you see how he smiled at you before he left?" Brittany asks.

"I can't say I did to be honest" I state.

"He definitely gave you a flirty smile of some sort" she states. "I don't suppose I blame him though" she smiles.

"This chicken tastes so good, I'm glad you ordered it for me" I say trying to change the subject.

"It turkey babe, not chicken" Brittany smiles.

"Oh" I say examining the food before laughing. "I like this turkey then" I state.

"You're so cute sometimes" she says and I immediately feel a flutter inside again but I don't know why.

"Um…thanks" I say trying to hide the embarrassment I feel. Its one thing to be called cute by your best friend but it's another thing being called cute by…wait what is it I think we are? I mean obviously we're just friends so why am I embarrassed.

We finish the remainder of our meal in silence. "So how about dessert?" Brittany asks and my head immediately shoots up to look at her shocked. "Do you think you could manage more food?" she asks as she looks over the dessert menu completely oblivious to my sudden reaction. Seriously there is something wrong with me tonight, of course she just meant dessert as in food.

"Sure, I could eat dessert" I say.

"Cool, I'll pick for you and you can pick for me" she says looking up to smile at me so I smile back.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	5. Brittana Birthday

Chapter 5: Brittana Birthday

Brittany's POV

Santana's birthday and mine are only days apart so we've made it a tradition ever since we were little kids that we'd celebrate our birthday together on the same day. Santana's actual birthday is on the 10th of October and mine's is the 14th so now we both celebrate together on the 12th of October which is today. We now refer to it as brittana birthday since it's a mash up of our names.

Our friends are all coming over and we're having a big party like we do every year. We've also invited our families over and we'll go out for lunch and celebrate with them and leave the partying for us and our friends. Usually since both our families get on really well, we all go out to lunch together instead of having lunch separately with our families. Santana's parents and my parents have been friends for years so it's always nice to bring both families together and just have fun.

"Happy brittana birthday" Santana says while skipping into the kitchen and coming over to me to hug me.

"Happy brittana birthday to you too" I smile while hugging her back.

"Do you want breakfast first or shall we open our presents first?" she asks excitedly.

"I don't mind, you decide" I reply equally as excitedly as her.

"Ok well let's eat and then we can open our gifts and cards" she says and I nod.

"I did actually take the liberty of mixing up some pancake batter in the off chance that you might want pancakes this morning so what do you think?" I ask.

"I am definitely down with pancakes Britt so let's do this" she says while grabbing the bowl of pancake mix. "Are we having normal pancakes or do you want blueberries or something in them?" she asks.

"How about we make a variety?" I suggest and Santana agrees. We then get to work on making the pancakes before sitting down to eat them at the table.

"I am so excited to open my gifts because my mom said she got me something extra special this year and she got you something really good too" Santana says.

"How about we just finish eating in the living room and start opening our gifts now as we eat because I'm too excited now" I say.

"You don't need to tell me twice" Santana says while getting up and running to the area of the living room where the gifts are. No matter how old we are, Santana and I always get excited on our birthday or at Christmas, we're like little kids sometimes. Once I get seated next to Santana, we start opening our gifts immediately. "Hey what did Puck get you?" Santana asks.

"Um…I don't know" I say looking around. "I've not open a gift from him yet" I reply. "What did you get you?" I ask.

"This" she replies while holding up a mug.

"My favourite lesbian" I read aloud what is printed on the mug. "Well at least it's better than last year when he bought you chocolates in the shape of breasts and butts and your grandparents saw them and couldn't work out what the shapes were" I say.

"Oh I forgot about that, I suppose this is better" Santana says laughing.

"I'm going to look for my gift from Puck right now and see what he's gave me" I say while looking through my pile of birthday gifts. "Oh here it is, it's the same shape as yours so I'm guessing it must be a mug too" I say.

"What does it say on it?" Santana asks.

"My favourite blonde" I reply once I unwrap the gift and read what the mug says.

"Oh don't show Quinn that, she'll get jealous" Santana says.

"That is true, I better hide it somewhere" I say. "Oh hold on a second, we spoke too soon about the chocolates" I say after opening another gift from puck which was chocolate in the shape of a naked male.

"Can you help me find mine before we move on" Santana asks and I nod before we begin looking for her other gift from Puck.

"There I think that's it" I say handing Santana the wrapped present which she quickly opens.

"A naked woman, fantastic" she says sarcastically.

"Is she better looking than Rebecca?" I ask jokingly but I only get a displeased look in response. "Ok, move on Brittany" I say and then we begin opening our other presents from family members and our other friends.

"Oh my god, this necklace is beautiful" Santana gasps. "You honestly didn't need to get me so much Britt, not that I don't like it because I do" she adds.

"I was walking past a jewellery store the other day and I saw it and immediately thought of you" I tell her.

"It's definitely my style" she tells me. "I feel really bad now because the gifts I got you will never add up to this."

"Don't be silly, I'm sure whatever you gave me is just as nice" I say. "I don't give to receive anyway so don't worry, I'll love whatever you got me" I tell her.

Once we opened the remainder of our gifts, Santana went for a shower and I decided to take a walk outside. My ankle is healing well at the moment so I'm trying to do some light exercise to prevent it from healing too much that it becomes too tight but not too much exercise either that I could damage it more. I called my parents when I was out who are staying at a nearby hotel to thank them for my gifts and to ask what time we are all meeting for lunch. I'm just waiting now on Santana coming out of her bedroom so I can fill her in on the lunch details.

"Hey, how was your walk?" Santana asks as she walks into the living room.

"Yeah it was fine" I smile. "Lunch today is arranged for 1pm by the way so we should get to the restaurant before then" I tell Santana and she nods. "Will Rebecca be able to make lunch?" I ask.

"Unfortunately not" Santana sighs in response. "She'll make the party I think but she just couldn't get the afternoon off of work. She's still not happy we're having the party in the apartment though" she says.

"Santana it's tradition that we always have a party on our birthday and that we do it in one of our apartments. Now since I crash at your place and don't have my own place then this is the only place we can have it" I reply.

"I know but I do think I know where she's coming from" Santana says. "I'd hate to come home from work and find my apartment full of people dancing and getting drunk. I'd probably want to come home and relax after a hard day at work."

"Look Rebecca has 364 days a year to do that, can't she just suck it up for one day especially since it's our birthday" I say.

"According to Rebecca this tradition is stupid and I had my birthday 2 days ago" she says.

"The cheeky bitch, we have had this tradition going for about 15 or 16 years. It certainly isn't stupid so if you don't mind I'll be having a word or two with her" I state.

"I do actually" Santana says and I frown.

"You do what?" I ask confused.

"I do mind you having a word or two with her, I don't want any arguments tonight so please don't say anything" she replies. I didn't think she would have a problem with me defending our tradition, I mean she never had in the past. "Wait a second…do you think it's stupid as well?" I ask.

"Of course I don't, I'm just not in the mood for arguing tonight" she says.

"Santana are you ok because you don't seem very happy anymore" I say noticing her demeanour and how it's completely different from earlier this morning when she seemed so happy.

"I'm fine" she sighs. "Let's just say Rebecca and I didn't have the happiest conversation when we spoke on the phone and it's put me in a really bad mood" she says. "Do you know she didn't even wish me happy birthday?"

"Babe don't let Rebecca bring you down on your birthday. Today is supposed to be a happy day so let's forget about the negativity and just enjoy ourselves ok?" I tell her.

"Yeah you're right, let's just have a good day" she says smiling.

"So I'm just going to have a shower now and begin getting ready" I say while standing up.

"Yeah I should get ready too" Santana says.

* * *

Santana and I are sitting at lunch now with our families. Both sets of parents are here as well as our siblings and grandparents who managed to fly in as well for our birthday. Our meals have just arrived so we're all sitting in silence as we make a start on our food. I think everyone is too hungry to talk at the moment.

"So apart from the gifts we got you both, what else did you get for your birthday?" my mom finally breaks the silence to ask Santana and me about our gifts.

"Well we got some really nice things from our friends like perfume, jewellery, wine and some other bits and pieces" I reply. I don't bother mentioning the cup or the chocolate because I don't think Santana would want to be embarrassed in front of her grandparents.

"Well Brittany actually got me this necklace" Santana says holding the necklace up to everyone.

"Wow that must have cost you a fortune especially since you've not been working lately" my sister Erin states.

"Thank you for that Erin" I sigh. "It wasn't the cheapest piece of jewellery out there but it's her birthday and she's my best friend so she deserved it" I say while smiling in Santana's direction.

"Well I think its lovely" my mom replies while admiring the necklace.

"Yes it really is beautiful" Santana's mom Maribel agrees.

"I hope you got her something special in return Santana" Santana's brother says.

"I did get Brittany something nice but it's probably not as nice as the necklace" Santana replies. "Christmas isn't that long away though so you never know, I might just get her an extra special present" she says.

"Babe like I told you earlier, you really don't need to get me anything else" I tell her.

"So what does everyone think of the food, is it ok?" my dad asks.

"Yeah this chicken is really good" I reply. "I tasted Santana's food as well and it's really nice" I say and Santana agrees.

"As long as you both like it then because this is our treat today since it's your birthday" my dad smiles.

* * *

Santana's POV

As soon as lunch was over, Brittany and I came back to the apartment and had a rest for a while before we got organised for the party. As well as our friends who are coming, Brittany's brother and sister and my brother and sister are coming. Some of the people from the TV show that we're working on are coming as well which I thought was nice because it'll be nice to hang out with some other people because most of our friends don't stay anywhere near us so we don't see them as often as we'd like.

"You're very sexy in that dress honey" Brittany smiles when she walks into the room.

"Um…thanks?" I say because I'm not sure how else to respond.

"Everyone is going to be so jealous of you tonight, not only is it your birthday so you'll get all of the attention but you'll also be the hottest woman in the room" Brittany tells me. She had been generally quiet all day about the compliments and things but now I'm confused again. I still can't stop thinking about what she said that time at the hospital

"I should go and fix my make-up before everyone arrives, I'll be back in a second" I say before heading to the bathroom.

Once everyone arrives, it doesn't take long for the party to get started. Some of our friends are already drunk and I know one of my neighbours had to drag her boyfriend home since he had so much to drink already. "Hey Puck, come here" Brittany shouts and he comes over. "We want to ask you something" she says.

"Ok what?" Puck asks.

"I'd like to know what Quinn thought of the mug you gave me. I mean she's blonde too and…"

"NOAH PUCKERMAN!" Quinn screams from the other end of the room cutting Brittany off mid-sentence. "GET OVER HERE NOW!" she shouts.

"Perhaps she has just found out now" I say laughing.

"Girls I need to go, I'll talk to you later" Puck groans.

"Oh no, we're coming because we want to see what she has to say to you" Brittany says and we both follow Puck over to Quinn.

"Why are you giving Brittany a mug that says that, if she's your favourite blonde then who the hell am I?" Quinn questions angrily.

"Um…" for some reason Puck seems to have no words for a change.

"Who was I last weekend when we were having sex in your apartment?" Quinn asks.

"I think you need to relax Quinn, it was just a stupid cup. You're obviously just drunk right now plus you know we're nothing serious" Puck replies.

"Well if that's how you feel then you won't be coming back to my hotel room tonight" Quinn states before marching off in a huff.

"Sounds like you're not going to get lucky tonight" Brittany tells Puck while laughing before pulling me with her as we walk off.

"Quinn is just hilarious when she's drunk, she takes everything so seriously" I say amused.

"I know" Brittany agrees. "I joked with her earlier that there wasn't any wine left and she nearly had a tantrum, it was honestly so childish, I wish you could have seen it" she says.

"Me too" I say laughing at the thought.

"Hey come dance with me" Brittany says while pulling on my arm.

"I'm ok where I am just now" I tell her since we've just sat down.

"Please come and dance with me" she pleads. "I am starting to be able to put more weight on my ankle now so I can finally dance a little so please dance with me" she says.

"Fine" I sigh. "Just don't laugh at me ok, I can barely move in these heels" I state.

"I promise not to laugh" she says while pulling me to my feet. As we begin dancing, I feel Brittany place her arms around my waist and pull me closer. That, how drunk I am and the memory of her telling me I looked sexy tonight really has me feeling something weird. It's like every time she touches me, I get this weird feeling inside and sometimes I even let out a giggle for some reason. "Come on you have to at least look like you want to dance with me" she says and I frown. "Put your arms around me or something babe."

"Oh right, yeah" I say while putting my arms around her neck.

"I don't think Rebecca will be that childish to not want us dancing together so don't worry" she tells me and I look at her confused before realising that she probably thinks I'm hesitant because Rebecca is home now and not because I'm having these funny feelings every time I'm around her.

"You know what, I could really use a drink. Let me just grab us another drink, I'll be back in a second" I say before leaving Brittany dancing herself while I go over to where the drinks are.

"Boo!" my sister Jade shouts from behind me.

"Fucking hell, you gave me a fright" I say, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

"What's with you tonight, you're awfully jumpy" Jade asks. "You were like that at lunch as well" she says.

"Actually can we talk real quick?" I ask after I pour Brittany and me some drinks. Jade nods in response so I lead her through to my bedroom.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jade asks as we sit down on the bed.

"Do you think Brittany might be into me, in a more than friendly way I mean?" I ask quietly but seriously.

"What…don't be so silly" my sister says in a fit of laughter while rolling about the bed.

"Ok that reaction is not needed" I say rolling my eyes. "There is no need to make it seem like I said something stupid, I'm serious."

"Oh I know you're serious" she says still not being able to control her laughter. "You're very serious judging by the look on your face" she says.

"Fuck you Jade" I say standing up.

"No wait a second Santana" she says calming down and sitting up. "You're seriously serious right now aren't you?" she asks.

"Yes I am" I state.

"What makes you think Brittany is into you, she's straight is she not?" Jade asks.

"That's what I thought but then she said something that got me thinking" I reply.

"What did she say?" she asks.

"That she could get me if she wanted to" I answer.

"I think she was probably joking because Brittany does like to mess around and that doesn't sound as if she wanted to take you right there and then" Jade tries to reason.

"Stop making a fool of me, you didn't see how she said it or hear her tone of voice" I say.

"I think your mind has ran away a little bit because we've all had something to drink. Perhaps that's what happened to Brittany too" Jade says.

"Oh no she didn't tell me this today, it was when I went to her last hospital appointment with her. The doctor wrongly assumed we were a couple and then Brittany said we might not be but if she wanted me she could have me" I say.

"It sounds like she was just messing but does it really matter because nothing could ever happen with you two" Jade states.

"It couldn't?" I question.

"No because you have Rebecca" she replies.

"Right yeah, Rebecca" I say forgetting she was even in the picture. My mind must seriously be messed up if I can't even remember I have a girlfriend.

"Wait a second…do you like Brittany?" Jade asks.

"Pfft…don't be silly" I say brushing it off immediately although I'm not entirely sure I meant what I said.

"But you…"

"What's going on in here ladies?" Brittany asks walking into the room. "A secret little party without me?" she smiles.

"No party, we were just talking" Jade replies. "Santana is just talking nonsense because she's drunk" she shrugs.

"It wasn't nonsense, I was serious" I state defensively. "And I'm not drunk…well not really."

"Ok fine, let's just ask Brittany how she feels then" Jade says and my head quickly snaps in her direction.

"How I feel about what?" Brittany asks.

"Nothing, just ignore her. It's not important so don't worry about it" I say quickly before Jade can say anything else.

"But you just said you were serious and it wasn't nonsense" Brittany says confused.

"I was serious in what I said but what I mean is you don't need to worry about it" I say.

"But if it worries you then I want to know because you're my best friend and we tell one another everything" Brittany says.

"Honestly Britt, let's just get back to the party. I've got you another drink here" I say handing her the drink.

"Thanks" Brittany smiles while accepting the drink. "Are you coming as well Jade?" she asks as we walk towards the door.

"Yeah" Jade smiles while standing up.

"Oh hold on a second Santana, you've got a stray eyelash on your face" Brittany says before removing the eyelash and then we all join the party again. Brittany heads straight towards a few friends who are dancing and joins in with them.

"Hey Santana, I think you might be right about Brittany judging by what I just saw" Jade says.

"I know right" I say.

"The way she removed that eyelash from your face was so sexy, I thought she was going to jump you right there" Jade says and I immediately glare at her.

"That's not even remotely funny so just go away" I say and she falls into another fit of laughter. "I was trying to tell my sister something in confidence and you've just made a fool out of me so don't even speak to me for the rest of the night" I say walking off.

"Don't be like that" she says once again struggling to control her laughter.

"I was serious and I came to you because I thought you could be a good sister and listen to me and help me but apparently that's too much for you to handle so just leave me alone" I say annoyed. I really needed my sister to help me out and as usual she made light of the situation and now I look stupid.

* * *

The party went on quite late last night so I'm taking an extra-long shower this morning because I feel so tired and hungover so it helps me relax a bit and wake me up. Just as I'm massaging the shampoo into my hair, I hear the bathroom door open and then quickly close.

"Don't mind me, I just want to quickly brush my teeth" Brittany says while picking up her toothbrush and squirting toothpaste on it.

"Um…ok" I say confused. I know in the past when we lived together in college, sometimes one of us would be in the shower and the other would come into the bathroom to brush their teeth or put moisturiser on but this is the first time it has happened in this apartment. Brittany and I have always been super comfortable with one another so it's not a problem that she's in the bathroom right now, I just find it a little weird.

"So what are your plans for today?" Brittany asks with her mouth full of toothpaste.

"Resting I think, I'm so hungover today" I reply.

"Good thing we're not back at work until Monday then" Brittany smiles.

"I know. So what are your plans for today, I assume you're doing something since you're dressed and brushing your teeth" I say.

"I'm going for a run with Tina and Quinn…technically a gentle walk/jog thing since I'm still being careful with my ankle" she replies. "I would have asked you but I didn't think you'd want to go."

"No that's cool, I'm not in the mood to run this morning" I say truthfully. "Perhaps we could have lunch with our friends tomorrow before they catch their flights back to where they came from" I suggest.

"Sounds good, I'll ask Tina and Quinn today and we can text the others this afternoon or something" Brittany says.

"That's cool" I say just as Brittany finishes up cleaning her teeth.

"I will leave you to finish off. I'm might be away before you're done in here but you know where I am anyway if you need me" Brittany smiles.

"Ok honey" I smile back.

"Hey you missed a bit" she winks before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. I look down and notice a patch of soapy bubbles just above my hip that I must have missed when rising off so I grab the shower hose and wash the patch away. Ever since last night, I've decided just to go along with whatever is going on because Jade was probably right. I'm probably overthinking something that Brittany meant as a joke so from now on I'm just going to go about my business as normal and if Brittany says anything I'll play along because it's obviously just innocent playful banter.

"Jesus Christ" I hear someone screech and I look up and see Rebecca. "What the hell are you doing in here?" she asks.

"I can only hope I'm showering in here since I'm standing in a shower" I state cheekily. "What are you doing in here?" I ask.

"I swear Brittany just walked out of here" Rebecca mumbles.

"That doesn't answer the question as to why you are standing staring at me naked" I say.

"I am here because I thought the bathroom was free and you were showering in our en suite. I was sure Brittany just left here so I thought it was free but I must be mistaken, Brittany couldn't have left here" Rebecca replies.

"Yeah Brittany was in here" I say, stepping out of the shower and quickly pulling my towel around me.

"But you're here" she states.

"No shit Sherlock" I say while rolling my eyes.

"Why was Brittany in here if you were in here?" Rebecca asks.

"Because she had to brush her teeth before she left, is it a crime for someone to have good oral hygiene?" I glare.

"There is no need for that but what I will say is that I don't like Brittany hanging around the bathroom when you're in here like that" she says while pointing at my body.

"Like what?" I question.

"You know what I mean Santana" Rebecca is the one glaring this time.

"What wet, cold, tired, hungover?" I question.

"Don't play games with me because I'm not in the mood and you know I mean naked" she sighs.

"So my best friend of about 17 years can't see me in the shower?" I question. "It's hardly that absurd since we've known one another for years and we're both girls so it's not like we're surprising one another with what we've got."

"Look it's just weird Santana" she says turning to head for the door. "I'll use the en suite bathroom to get ready" she says and then leaves.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Was Brittany just joking that day or is she still hinting at something?


	6. Falling out of Love

Sorry for taking so long to update this. I knew it had been a while but I had no idea it was that long ago. Anyway, here's another chapter for those of you who still like this story.

* * *

Chapter 6: Fallen out of Love?

Santana's POV

Brittany and I were at work all day today and to say it was stressful would be a major understatement. Filming was delayed last week because one of our fellow actors got sick and she was one of the main characters so there really wasn't a scene we could shoot that she wasn't in. That all meant last week we got to finish early and have more free time but we didn't realise until this morning that all the work we were supposed to do last week would need to be done this week. We were too busy enjoying our days off work last week that we never even thought about how busy we would be this week so we were not at all prepared for how busy things would be this morning.

"Ugh, it's only Monday and I feel like we've been working for four straight days in a row" Brittany groans while collapsing onto my bed. "I don't even have the energy to shower right now, how bad is that?"

"I suggest you get off my bed then because I don't want all of your sweat and dirt coating my bed covers" I tease.

"Are you sure about that because a sweaty looking Brittany is hot?" she smirks.

"Yes I'm sure" I say while rolling my eyes.

"We barely have any food in the fridge and I don't feel like going to the grocery store right now so what are we going to do about food, we haven't eaten since lunch?" Brittany asks changing the subject.

"Even though I want to keep in shape while we're filming I think we're going to have to settle for ordering a pizza" I reply.

"Yeah I think you're right" Brittany nods.

"I'll just need to work extra hard at the gym" I say while finding some clothes to change into.

"Oh don't be silly, a few slices of pizza won't make a difference to you. You could eat anything and still not gain weight, I'd kill for your body you know" Brittany states.

"What's wrong with your body?" I ask confused. I always thought Brittany was pretty confident with the way she looked.

"Oh it's nothing I guess" she sighs.

"Honey it can't be nothing, I can tell you're not happy about something" I say concerned.

"I'm not used to acting and stuff and everyone looks a thousand times hotter than me on the show" she says.

"Britt, you're a dancer so you've got a pretty good figure" I say trying to reassure her.

"Ex-dancer" she points out. "I don't have the same look I used to have, I mean sure I'm slim but there's no muscle anymore and I have no curves really so basically I just look like a teenage boy."

"Ok Brittany that is not true at all. I admit you have been out of dancing for a while so maybe your legs don't look as toned as they once were but when you get back into dancing that'll improve" I tell her.

"If Santana, if I get back into dancing" she states.

"No, when" I state firmly. "I promise you that you'll be dancing again at some point but in the meantime aren't you having fun on the show?"

"Of course its fun but I can't help feeling like the odd one out" Brittany says truthfully. "Everyone has acted before except me."

"Yes you might not have acted before but that doesn't mean you're not good at it, I've seen you and you're great honey" I tell her honestly.

"You're not just saying that because you're my best friend are you?" she asks.

"I am saying it because it's the truth now get over here so I can hug my best friend" I say motioning for her to come over to where I am.

"I don't want to move, I'm too tired" she moans childishly from her position on my bed.

"Fine, I will come to you" I say rolling my eyes but never the less going over to the bed.

"Thank you" she smiles and I reach down and hug her. Just as I go to pull away she hugs me even tighter. "Your words mean a lot to me Santana so thank you."

"It's ok, best friends are always here for one another" I say smiling.

"Rebecca is so lucky to have you" she sighs while burying her face in my neck a little more as we're still hugging.

"I don't know about that but even if you feel like that then you must feel lucky too because you've got me as well" I tell her. I don't know what it is tonight but Brittany seems to be acting a little strange and it's beginning to concern me. After a few more seconds of hugging in silence Brittany pulls out of the hug.

"Pizza time I think" she smiles while getting off the bed. "My stomach just won't stop grumbling" she says while heading to the door.

"Yeah I'm hungry too" I say deciding to ignore the weird air around us. Perhaps weird isn't the right word but how can she seem so down one second and then suddenly jump up smiling thinking about pizza.

"You get changed then and I will try to find a menu" she smiles before exiting the room. As soon as I am changed I join Brittany in the kitchen and we decide on what toppings we want on our pizza before Brittany phones to get it delivered.

* * *

After a lot of negotiation, Brittany managed to convince me to let us watch a movie in my room while eating our pizza. I really didn't want food crumbs to get all over my bed so I suggested we relaxed in the living room with the movie while we ate but Brittany wanted to be more comfortable so eventually she won me round and now we're eating pizza in my bed.

"Do you think tomorrow will be as hectic as today?" Brittany asks.

"Considering we need to be there for 5am then I'm guessing so" I reply. "It'll be worth it in the end though" I say trying to think of the positives of getting up at 4am in the morning.

"I'm just glad to be doing something and earning some money right now. I can't be sponging off my best friend forever" she says.

"Britt you're not, you pay rent" I state.

"I know but the sooner I get my own place the better I think. I mean I love living with you and stuff again but I can see Rebecca still isn't happy with me being around here. I probably should have left by now actually, I wasn't supposed to stay this long" Brittany says.

"No I said you could stay for as long as you needed until you found a place and got back to earning money again and so far you haven't found a place that's right and Rebecca knows that so don't worry about her" I say.

"Perhaps I should check out that apartment that was advertised recently for rent, it looked ok" Brittany says.

"If you're talking about the one situated above that awful fast food place then no way. I will not have my best friend living in a dump like that" I state seriously.

"It wasn't that bad Santana" Brittany tries to reason.

"Look if it's as bad as the fast food place then it is _that bad_. I wouldn't be surprised if there's rats taking occupancy in either the shop or the apartment above so it's completely out of the question Britt. Under no circumstances are you renting that place" I say with a bit of finality in my tone.

"I guess I will need to third wheel it here a bit longer then" she jokes, well at least I hope she's joking because I don't want her to feel awkward around Rebecca and I.

"I know it might be weird living with a couple but if you ever feel awkward or anything then just tell me, I'll understand" I say honestly.

"It was just a joke babe, don't worry" Brittany smiles.

"Ok" I nod satisfied.

"I should really find a place sooner rather than later though especially if I want to have my own relationship. It's not going to look good bringing someone back here and it isn't ideal for you and Rebecca either" she says.

"Ok but all I am saying is, there's no rush to move out from my end because you're welcome here for as long as you need" I tell her.

"Thanks" she says while placing her arm around me while giving me a quick hug. We're no sooner absorbed into the movie and eating pizza again when we hear someone come through the door who I presume is Rebecca.

"Is that you Rebecca?" I shout through the apartment.

"Yeah, where are you?" she shouts back.

"I'm in the bedroom" I reply and two seconds later I hear footsteps approaching the bedroom.

"Hey baby…and Brittany" Rebecca says just realising Brittany is next to me. "I didn't expect you to be in my bed with Santana" she states.

"Yeah we're just watching a movie" Brittany replies.

"Santana can I speak to you for a moment please?" Rebecca asks, a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"The movie has ten minutes left so can we talk once it's done?" I ask.

"Fine" she sighs. "I'll go take a shower right now while you finish your movie" she says before promptly leaving presumably to shower in the main bathroom rather than our en suite.

"I don't know what was colder, me when you kept stealing the covers there or Rebecca's tone whenever she realised I was here too" Brittany states.

"Come on Britt, let's not make something into a big deal when it doesn't need to be one. We're all obviously just tired from work" I say. "I really don't want to deal with anything tonight between you two."

"Hey it's not me that has the problem, it's Rebecca as always" Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Perhaps we should just finish the movie and then call it a night" I suggest.

"I agree" Brittany nods.

* * *

Once the movie ended last night and Brittany headed to her own room, Rebecca finished in the shower and came back to the bedroom. I think when she saw me lying half asleep in bed waiting for her that she knew I was too exhausted to talk much so we didn't really talk in the end and just watched a little TV before falling asleep.

Rebecca and I are currently in the kitchen clearing up from my breakfast before I head to work. Brittany is currently in the shower just now so Rebecca was keeping me company and probably making sure I stay awake since its only 4am. She doesn't have to get up for work for a few more hours yet but she knows I hate getting up too early so was probably worried I'd fall asleep at breakfast or something.

"Do you think Brittany would be able to make herself scarce tonight because I really miss you and I wanted us to spend some time alone tonight?" Rebecca asks while wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Um…as much as I'd love us to spend some time together and as much as I miss you too, Britt and I were planning on running lines with one another tonight. It's been a busy week and any free time we get should be spent on making sure we're line perfect so we don't need to be on set all day doing the same scene over and over again because we don't know our lines properly" I say regrettably.

"Brittany again, jeez Santana" Rebecca says annoyed while quickly removing her hands from my waist.

"Babe don't be like that" I say trying to pull her closer to me again but she resists.

"Santana when was the last time we actually had sex?" she asks.

"Um…" I say trying to think. "I'll admit it's been a while since we're so busy with work and everything but we'll get time alone together soon."

"Will we?" Rebecca questions.

"Of course we will" I say truthfully. "And I'll even make it up to you" I say now being able to wrap my arms around Rebecca.

"So you'll actually want to have sex with me and not make up some excuse like you did the other night or last week or last month?" she questions.

"Of course I want to have sex with you, you're my girlfriend and I'm super attracted to you" I smile.

"Oh so you do actually find me attractive, see I always assumed Brittany's ass was more attractive to you than me" she states.

"I beg your pardon" I say defensively. "I am not attracted to Brittany, Brittany is my best friend and…"

"Oh for goodness sake Santana, I know you're not attracted to Brittany like that" she says shaking her head. "I was talking about how much you're always up Brittany's ass all the time, what Brittany wants Brittany gets from you."

"I would stop trying to be sarcastic Rebecca because it doesn't work for you" I say pulling away from her. I've had enough of her childish games.

"That wasn't sarcasm Santana; that was…"

"It doesn't matter what it was, just stop being so childish all the time" I say glaring at her.

"Do you know we've never had sex since Brittany moved in here" she states and I'm a little surprised at that. I knew it hadn't been recently but I didn't realise it was that long. "Does that not concern you or anything?" she asks.

"Do you know, I can't say sex is my biggest concern right now" I says shaking my head. "Honestly I don't think it was at the front of my mind when I was consoling my best friend when she thought her career might be over or when I thought she was going to move away and I'd barely ever see her again or when she was struggling financially."

"Of course it wasn't because Brittany is more important than me" she rolls her eyes.

"Do you know what it's like thinking you might lose your best friend, someone you love, someone who has been in your life for ages and has always been there for you?" I ask.

"I do actually…you" Rebecca replies.

"That is not the same and you know it. You are not losing me Rebecca because I am right here" I state annoyed.

"You might be here physically but you're not emotionally" she points out.

"Excuse me for caring about Brittany. She has been in my life since we were little and to watch her career basically fall apart right in front of me and for me to not be able to do anything just about killed me so I'm sorry that I didn't want to come home at night and get it on with you" I say.

"As far as I can see Brittany's career is working quite well at the moment, she's on the same damn TV show as you" Rebecca snaps.

"Ok yes things are looking more hopeful now but when Brittany got injured we didn't know what to think. She lost her job so was struggling financially and probably wouldn't be able to work for a while therefore couldn't pay the rent and not to mention her roommate moved out and left her with bills to pay" I say. "I'll admit that Brittany was my priority then so I won't apologise for being there for her and not having sex with you all the time."

"I get it Santana, I know you had to be there for her previously but there's no excuse now. The other night I tried to get close to you and you blew me off, how humiliated do you think that makes me feel?" she asks.

"Ok first of all I didn't blow you off and secondly if you had been more upfront with how you felt instead of making me guess then maybe I'd know. I'm not a mind reader Rebecca and it's getting harder and harder to predict what kind of mood you're going to be in from one day to the next so excuse me for not picking up any signals you gave me" I say.

"I shouldn't have to almost beg my girlfriend to be intimate with me, you should already want to be" she states.

"Are we really arguing over sex right now because if we are then that's just stupid" I say shaking my head.

"It's not just about being physical it's the emotional aspects too. Any time I try to get close to you emotionally you tense up or go to Brittany" Rebecca replies. "I only found out yesterday that your grandpa broke his leg two weeks ago whereas of course Brittany knew from day one."

"Brittany has known my family as long as I've known her and our families are really close so it's no surprise she knew from the start" I say trying to defend myself. I guess it was a shitty move not telling Rebecca when I found out but she's making it a bigger deal than it needs to be.

"How much do I mean to you Santana?" Rebecca asks after a short silence.

"I shouldn't have to answer that Rebecca, you know how much I love you" I sigh.

"Prove it to me then and let's have some time alone together" Rebecca says.

"I told you, I really need to go over my lines tonight otherwise I'll just look stupid on set tomorrow" I say. "It doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you though."

"What about tomorrow night then, can we do that instead? I really think we'd benefit from some time to just be us again" she says trying to compromise which I'm grateful for.

"Ok tomorrow night then" I nod.

"Ok" she replies. "I should probably go back to bed for another couple of hours but I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later" I say and then Rebecca leaves. I need to just try and find a way to ask Brittany nicely to let us have the place to ourselves tomorrow night.

* * *

"I hope I didn't get you in trouble last night for being in your bed" Brittany says as I drive us to work.

"Of course you didn't, Rebecca isn't my mom so I can do as I please" I reply. "Although I can't say I was too happy with the pizza stain on my clean sheets."

"Look I said I was sorry last night but if you hadn't of made me laugh so hard then I wouldn't have dropped my slice of pizza on the bed" Brittany replies. "If it helps I'll give you the money to take it to a dry cleaner. I mean I would offer to clean it myself since it was my fault but cleaning someone else's bed sheets is a step too far for anyone because who knows what you two get up to" she teases.

"Britt come on, let's not talk about my sex life" I say or rather lack thereof according to Rebecca this morning. "That's too weird since you're my best friend and you live with me."

"I'm only messing, relax" she smiles.

"Actually while we're on a slightly similar topic, I need to ask you a favour" I say nervously. I don't know why I'm nervous though because it is my apartment and I should be allowed one night to spend with my girlfriend.

"Ok, fire away" she smiles again.

"Is there any way Rebecca and I could have the place to ourselves tomorrow night. It's just we've been so busy at work lately that we haven't really been able to spend that much time together" I say.

"It's your apartment so of course you can" Brittany replies. "Although I don't really know who I can stay with at such short notice, I mean I guess I could book into a hotel or something."

"Oh you don't need to spend the night elsewhere, just maybe let us have the apartment to ourselves for a few hours. I was thinking of just cooking a romantic meal for Rebecca and we could watch a movie or something after. I mean we're all working the next day anyway so we won't be doing anything that late" I reply.

"Oh well of course I can stay away for a while. I could just go to the gym to try and work on my fitness again, see if I can build up my muscles again or I could just go to the library and go over my lines and stuff" Brittany says.

"Cool" I smile before breathing a sigh of relief. I don't know why I was so nervous to ask Brittany for me and Rebecca to have some alone time because in college we would ask one another all the time and it was no big deal.

"So besides me getting in the way, how are things between you two?" Brittany asks.

"Things are fine I guess but hopefully we can sort out a few things tomorrow. It's been a while since we had a nice night together so hopefully it'll be relaxed and we can have a mature conversation for once instead of it being about something petty" I say.

* * *

Its date night and I'm really looking forward to spending some quality time with Rebecca. Brittany went out fifteen minutes ago but before she left, she helped me with a bit of the food preparation so as soon as Rebecca gets home I'm hoping the food will almost be ready. I haven't got a whole lot planned for tonight, I just thought we could have a nice meal together and then I picked out a romantic comedy that I think Rebecca will like so we can sit together and watch that. I am hoping it'll be less about the talking and more about just spending time together in a relaxed fashion. Every time we talk about something these days it ends in an argument so I'm hoping things will be ok tonight.

As soon as I hear the door open, I run through to the hall to greet Rebecca.

"Hey let me take this from you" I say while helping her take her jacket off before hanging it up on the hook by the door.

"Thank you" she smiles.

"Dinner is not quite ready yet but it shouldn't be too long" I tell her.

"Ok well I might just go and quickly freshen up right now" Rebecca smiles.

"Ok cool" I smile back before we head to the different rooms we're going to.

The dinner really didn't take long to finish getting ready so as soon as Rebecca was ready I plated up the food and we sat down together and ate it. We did have one or two glasses of wine with the meal but since we both have work tomorrow we wanted to limit ourselves a little. We're now just sitting on the sofa together watching the movie I picked out.

"I love you Santana" Rebecca says breaking the silence while turning her head to look at me.

"That was a little random, but ok" I smile. "I love you too though."

"Seriously though, I know we've been going through a rough patch recently but I still really love you" she tells me.

"I know and like I say, I love you too" I smile.

"Good" she smiles before leaning in to kiss me. Before I know it, the kiss is quickly heating up and I can feel Rebecca's hands all over my body.

"Wait a second" I say trying to pull away.

"It's ok, we have time. You said Brittany wouldn't be back for ages yet" she smiles before leaning in to kiss me again.

"No Rebecca it's not that" I say trying to pull away again.

"I get it, you'd rather we didn't do this out here" Rebecca nods. "That's fine, let's just go to our room, I really don't mind" she smiles before leaning in towards me again to kiss me.

"For goodness sake Rebecca, get off me" I say almost shouting. It came out louder than I meant it to but she really wouldn't let me talk.

"Alright, calm down" she says glaring at me. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know ok" I sigh.

"No it's not ok, you can't just shout like that and then say you don't know what's wrong. Something is obviously bothering you" Rebecca states. "Actually don't bother telling me, I can probably guess what it is."

"Rebecca I…"

"You're not in the mood once again" she says shaking her head while standing up. "Look if I repulse you then just tell me because I'd quite like to know why my girlfriend doesn't want to get close to me."

"You don't repulse me, I just…"

"Save it, I'm going to bed because if I stay any longer I'll just get more upset I think and that's all I need right now before a hectic day at work tomorrow" she says before promptly leaving. I decide it's best to just give her some space so I stay in the living room for a while. I can't pinpoint how long I'm in there but the next thing I know I hear Brittany's voice above me so I must have drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, when did you get back?" I ask while trying to make myself more alert.

"Two seconds ago but more to the point why are you lying there sleeping and not cuddled up in bed with your girlfriend after a romantic night together?" Brittany asks. "I thought you two would be up to all sorts through there" she jokes.

"Can I tell you something private?" I ask seriously while sitting up.

"Of course" Brittany says seriously while sitting down next to me, she obviously saw I wasn't in the mood for joking around.

"Dinner was great and everything and we were just relaxing with the movie on when she leaned in and kissed me. It was all good at first but as soon as the kiss started heating up, something happened" I tell her.

"In what way?" Brittany asks.

"It's hard to explain but I just had this feeling inside me that wanted her to get her hands away from me right away. She kept kissing me and all I wanted to do was run a mile away from her" I say honestly. "I'm not supposed to feel like that about my girlfriend, Brittany what is wrong with me?" I ask panicking.

"Hey it's ok, don't get yourself stressed out. We'll sort it out" she says trying to reassure me but it doesn't work.

"What if I don't love her anymore, Brittany what am I going to do?" I ask.

"It's going to be ok, I promise" she says wrapping her arms around me to hug me.

* * *

Has Santana fallen out of love with Rebecca? Let me know what you think of the chapter.


	7. It's Over?

Chapter 7: It's over?

"What if I don't love Rebecca anymore, Brittany what am I going to do?" I ask.

"It's going to be ok, I promise" she says wrapping her arms around me to hug me. "We're going to sort this out so don't panic" she says.

"How can I not panic when my relationship might be over and it's all my fault?" I ask.

"Relationships break up all the time, it's just a part of life unfortunately so you can't live your life unhappy" Brittany says. "Maybe you have fallen out of love with Rebecca but again, these things happen."

"Maybe I'm just not trying hard enough, we can work through it right?" I ask.

"That's not for me to answer but if you feel like you want to work through it then I'm here for you babe" Brittany says genuinely.

"Right now I feel like maybe I don't love her anymore but what if I just think that and end up losing her and realising I do still love her?" I ask.

"I do think you really need to talk to Rebecca soon. I know you're confused and you don't quite understand what's going on but I think its hurting Rebecca more to know something is up but for you to not tell her" Brittany says and I guess she does have a point.

"Yeah perhaps you're right" I say.

"If you want me to leave at any point and give you two some space to talk then just let me know" Brittany says.

"Ok, thanks" I smile. "It's not going to be tonight anyway so maybe tomorrow you could give us a little space but I'll let you know" I say.

"Ok" she smiles back.

"I really should be going to bed soon but I don't really want to" I say. "I'd rather have some time to think than to go to bed next to Rebecca where it's awkward between us."

"You can stay in my bed tonight if you want" Brittany offers.

"No you don't need to do that, I'll stay on the couch or something" I reply.

"Don't be silly, my bed is more than big enough for two of us and you know I'm usually a peaceful sleeper so I'll just get straight into bed and go to sleep so you'll have all the time you need to just think" Brittany says.

"I don't know Britt" I say not sure about the idea.

"Oh come on, I don't bite…well not much anyway" she teases.

"Um…ok" I say laughing. "Just don't kick me in the night if you have a bad dream or something. You did that once in college and I had a massive bruise on my leg for days" I tell her.

"I won't" she smiles.

* * *

Brittany's POV

I really didn't sleep well last night. I could tell Santana was quite restless in her sleep because every time she turned to lie in a different position the whole bed would move. I don't know if my lack of sleep was due to Santana moving around a lot or just from me generally worrying about her. I feel so bad for her that she seems so confused over this Rebecca situation and I wish I could help but I just don't know how to. There's no denying the fact I just don't like Rebecca anymore but I can't tell Santana what to do so I need to try and be impartial about the situation for her sake because she might genuinely want to make things work.

"Oh it's you in here" Rebecca says, bringing me out of my thoughts as she walks into the kitchen. "I was hoping it was Santana" she sighs.

"Yeah it's just me" I say.

"I'm guessing Santana slept in your room or something last night because she didn't come to bed and I didn't see her lying on the couch either" Rebecca says.

"Yeah" I nod.

"I assume you're aware that this is all your fault right?" Rebecca asks.

"What's all my fault, you need to be more specific" I ask slightly confused.

"Santana and I never fought when we used to live alone and now as soon as you arrived and started taking advantage of us, everything went downhill" Rebecca states. "We wouldn't be like this if you hadn't of moved in."

"That's bullshit and you know it Rebecca" I say annoyed. "You're not going to put all your problems on me, that's just not going to happen" I say shaking my head.

"I'm serious Brittany, you have caused this tension between Santana and I. I never said anything to begin with because for some reason Santana thinks you're the best thing ever but now I'm putting my foot down because it's affecting my relationship far too much" Rebecca says.

"Look I admit that me moving in here has brought a few things to light but I'm not the cause of your situation. I'm not the one to blame here, if I'm being honest you should be thanking me because it was only a matter of time before you realised you're not good enough for Santana and me being here has only sped up that process" I say.

"I'm not thanking you for anything" Rebecca says glaring at me.

"Santana is one of the kindest people you'll ever meet so I'm not going to make things any harder for her by telling her how I really feel about you but you could at least be mature enough to start treating her right because like I say, right now you're not good enough for my best friend" I say.

"Look you're a pretty nosy person anyways so it's obvious you're going to know Santana and I have had some issues lately but the fact of the matter is that it's only going to be a matter of time before she's going to make you leave" Rebecca states.

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"Well three's a crowd and everything Brittany so once we iron out our issues then you'll be gone" she states.

"Somehow I think you're mistaken here because I'm Santana's best friend so she won't make me leave" I say. "We have too much history together so our friendship is forever."

"Yeah you're probably right, she is too nice for that isn't she" Rebecca replies. "I guess I'll just need to make you leave then and convince Santana it's for the best."

"Oh you're going to trick her are you?" I ask.

"No but I will show her just how much of a bitch you really are. If you think you can come here and make Santana break up with me then you're wrong" Rebecca states.

"Um…what's going on?" Santana asks while yawning as she stands in the doorway of the kitchen.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, honestly" I smile.

"Ok" Santana says smiling at me slightly but I know she didn't buy that. "So Rebecca…can we talk today?" she asks.

"Yeah, I think we should" Rebecca nods.

"Once I've had a quick shower I can leave and give you two some space if you want" I say.

"Thanks Britt" Santana says smiling at me. "You don't need to rush though, just take your time."

"Ok" I smile back.

* * *

Santana's POV

Brittany left about fifteen minutes ago and there's been an awkward silence filling the living room since as Rebecca and I sit next to one another on the couch. I don't really know how to start or what to say. I'm guessing Rebecca feels the same otherwise she'd have said something by now. Just as I come up with something to say, Rebecca seems to as well because we both talk at the same time.

"You go" Rebecca says.

"No, you" I insist.

"I miss you Santana and I hate how we keep fighting all the time" Rebecca replies.

"I hate all the fighting too" I say honestly because I do. As much as I am confused about things lately, I don't like fighting with Rebecca because there's probably not a need for it and it's only making things worse.

"What happened last night Santana, why did you react the way you did?" Rebecca asks.

"I'm sorry for reacting like that, I don't want you to think it's your fault because it's not. It's my issue to deal with and I never should have reacted like I did" I say honestly.

"Look I know Brittany is your best friend and everything but don't you think a lot of this is to do with her?" Rebecca asks.

"I do actually" I nod.

"Finally" Rebecca sighs. "You can now finally see the problem with Brittany living with us and how it was such a bad decision. Santana honestly I thought you were never going to realise but I'm just so glad you have now" she says smiling slightly.

"No Rebecca, I meant Brittany has made me realise some things about myself" I reply. "Brittany living here has been a good thing because it's opened my eyes to a few things and I know now that you and I aren't in a place I thought we were."

"Hold on a second, what do you mean by that?" Rebecca asks surprised.

"Brittany is not the problem between us" I say.

"Then what is?" Rebecca questions.

"I am" I sigh. "I am the problem Rebecca and I never meant to hurt you but having Brittany stay here has made me realise that this between us is just not working anymore. We want different things from the relationship I think."

"No we want the same things. Santana we've talked about this a thousand times before and we agreed we'd live together for a little while then we'd think about marriage and then hopefully children in the future. You told me a million times that's what you wanted" Rebecca replies.

"That is what I want Rebecca but not right now. Having Brittany stay with us has made me realise that I'm not ready for anything like that right now especially when we're in completely different situations at work. We never see each other and when we do we're too stressed out and that's not good for a relationship" I say.

"You're mixing me up Santana. One minute you're ready to settle down and then you say you aren't and now you're saying you don't want a relationship because we're too stressed so that'll ruin things. You're either ready for a relationship or you're not. Just make up your mind because you either want to be single or you want to work on us and have a mature relationship" Rebecca replies.

"Look I'm confused myself Rebecca but what I'm trying to say is that I don't think I want us anymore. We're too young and career driven to be this stressed out right now. We need to focus on us but separately" I reply. I don't want to hurt Rebecca but I can't let her think we're ok anymore because we're not.

"What exactly has Brittany made you realise about us?" Rebecca asks.

"She's made me realise that I'm not happy anymore and I don't have fun like I used to. I'm still young and I don't want to be this stressed out anymore" I say honestly.

"Define fun" Rebecca states.

"I don't mean I want to go out and get drunk every night and hook up with a bunch of girls if that's what you think" I say. "I just mean I don't laugh anymore and I don't feel I can enjoy myself and have a few nights out with friends when I know you don't like it. I just don't think this is the right time for you and I to be together but that doesn't mean I'm blaming you. I just think we want different things right now."

"So where does that leave us then?" Rebecca asks. "Does that mean you're going to move out or what?"

"Well I just assumed you might want to move out since this is my apartment. I mean I'm not going to see you homeless or anything but it is my name on this apartment plus Brittany is here too so it makes sense if she and I stay here. Like I say though, there's no pressure for you to leave because I know how hard it can be getting another place" I say. I'm not kicking her out but it does make sense for me to stay here.

"This is just great" Rebecca says throwing her hands up in disbelief. "My girlfriend breaks up with me and then kicks me out all on the same day, this just couldn't get any more fabulous could it?" she says sarcastically.

"Like I just said, I'm not kicking you out. I just think it's best if anyone has to leave then it should be you but I'm not cold hearted so you can take your time in finding somewhere else" I say honestly.

"You might as well have just kicked me out because it's going to be really awkward if I stay and you clearly don't want to be with me anyway so there's no point in me staying here" Rebecca says upset.

"Honestly Rebecca, I don't want to see you without somewhere to go. You and I breaking up is not about me stopping caring for you, it's about me wanting to allow the two of us to live our lives the way we want to" I tell her. I do still care for her but I don't think I want a relationship like this right now. I want to enjoy my life while I'm still young and us being in a relationship is stopping me do that.

* * *

Rebecca and I have been talking for a while now and I think she's beginning to understand my point of view. She's decided that she'll stay here for a few more nights but start looking for somewhere else right away. There's no denying it might get a bit awkward but I did kind of spring this breakup on her and she really doesn't have anywhere to go right now that wouldn't totally empty her bank account. The hotels around here are far too expensive and she can't just go somewhere else when she has a job here.

"I really don't mean to hurt you Rebecca but this is for the best" I say honestly.

"Yeah, I get it" Rebecca nods. "Just do me one favour though, would you?" she asks.

"Of course, anything you want" I smile.

"Just tell Brittany I hope she's happy now" Rebecca says bitterly before exiting the room.

"Um excuse me, what's that supposed to mean" I say following her.

"She wanted me out of your life and I'm just about one step away from that once I find somewhere to go" Rebecca replies. "She got what she wanted Santana so I hope she's happy now. I'm devastated now and I guess that means she'll be jumping for joy at that aspect."

"Look I know you two don't always get along but Brittany isn't cold hearted either, she's not going to be happy that someone else is upset" I say seriously.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that Brittany is a saint but one of these times you'll realise that she's really nothing close to that. She's just a…"

"Don't even bother finishing your sentence. If you want to be upset with someone then be upset with me, not Brittany. I know I said she opened my eyes to a few things but in no way did I mean she told me to break up with you. She would never do that so don't twist my words around and hurt someone else when I'm the one you should be mad at" I say.

"Oh there she is as usual" Rebecca says angrily just as Brittany walks through the front door. "You're not one to respect others now are you?"

"Excuse me?" Brittany asks confused.

"You're supposed to be staying away to let Santana and I talk but as usual you come back early to nose around in someone else's business" Rebecca replies.

"Look I just wanted to slip in here to get my ankle support and leave quietly again. I don't want to bother you two but I went for a walk once I left earlier and now my ankle is playing up so I was hoping to just slip into the apartment, grab what I needed and leave again without disturbing you two" Brittany replies.

"Yeah I'm sure that's what you're doing" Rebecca says not believing Brittany.

"Trust me, that's what I was doing" Brittany says seriously and I believe her. I can tell she's in a bit of pain right now by the way she's limping and I just know by the tone of her voice that she's not lying.

"Well now you're here anyway you might as well know. Santana has broken up with me and it's all down to you so thanks Brittany, I really appreciate it" Rebecca says bitterly.

"I told you, this is not Brittany's fault so please don't make her feel guilty for something she didn't do" I say seriously. There's no reason for Rebecca to put any of this on Brittany because that's just not fair.

"Whatever, I'm going to the bedroom Santana and I want to be alone" Rebecca says before slamming the door behind herself.

"Britt…" I say turning to look at her. "I am sorry for dragging you into this, it's honestly not your fault."

"I don't care what Rebecca says to me, I just want you to be ok" she says while putting her arm around me. "Look I'll make some coffee and you go to the living room and sit down, ok?"

"Ok" I smile.

* * *

It's been about a week since I broke up with Rebecca but after a few days we realised living together until she found somewhere just wasn't working out so she left two days ago to stay with a friend from work until she can work something out. I know this was her apartment as well because we agreed to move into it together even though it's in my name but at the end of the day Rebecca has people around here for support and I don't. I mean it's just Brittany and I that live here while everyone else lives miles away so instead of the two of us being homeless then Rebecca said she'd stay with a friend for the time being.

Brittany and I have the day off work tomorrow and she wanted to do something to cheer me up tonight so with the help from both my parents and hers we managed to fly out our friends for the weekend and to top it all off we're having a party tonight to just let our hair down and really have some fun. The only thing is though, I'm finding it hard to have fun because I'm still confused about a few things and I'm also feeling guilty because I did spring the breakup on Rebecca and now she's crashing on someone else's couch instead of in her own apartment.

"Hey you, you ok?" Brittany asks while sitting down next to me.

"Yeah I'm getting there I guess" I say trying to smile.

"I know you say it was for the best and everything but it is ok to feel sad that Rebecca has left" she tells me and I nod. "It's only natural to still feel a bit down about the whole thing so don't feel bad for feeling bad."

"This was her home too Brittany and I basically forced her to leave, what kind of bitch does that?" I say annoyed with myself.

"Honey, Rebecca and you weren't working out and someone had to leave. I know it sounds harsh but if one of you didn't go then you'd probably end up killing each other or something so it's only right someone left and it did make more sense for Rebecca to than you" Brittany replies.

"I suppose" I shrug.

"It might sound mean but I don't know how Rebecca got you in the first place. I mean you were just too good for her" Brittany says and it confuses me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You're sitting here feeling incredibly guilty about the whole thing while all Rebecca wanted to do before she left was attack me and make you feel even worse. If she truly loved and deserved you then she'd be willing to understand where you were coming from and agree to give you a bit of space. I mean you never said you were over completely, you said you're just not right together right now" Brittany says. "If she actually listened and cared for you then she'd know that maybe in time you two could work things out but all she did was blow up the situation and make it seem like it was everyone's fault but hers."

"She was just upset Brittany" I say.

"I know but you never explicitly said we're over for good, you said not right now. To me that would mean let's take a break and revaluate things in time but she's blew her chances of that by the way she's acting" Brittany says. "You just care too much about other people's feelings and that's what I admire most about you but the way Rebecca handled things tells me she doesn't deserve your care."

"Ok…thanks" I say, really not sure of how to respond to that.

"Come on, let's get you another drink and have some fun" Brittany says while pulling me up.

"Ok" I nod.

* * *

The party is well underway and we're all having a good time but Brittany keeps saying really nice things to me and complimenting me. I just find it a bit confusing now. I mean I know we're best friends and we try to make each other feel better but it's more the way Brittany delivers her sentences rather than the content of the sentences that confuses me. I've decided not to wait any longer and just confront Brittany about it so as soon as I see her sitting alone, I go over to her.

"Hey" I say sitting next to her.

"Hi" she smiles at me.

"Brittany can I ask you a serious question?" I say seriously while turning my head to look at her.

"Of course babe, you can ask me anything you want. Anything at all" she smiles.

"Ok well…"

"You know, you never have to ask permission to ask me something honey. Honestly any time you want to ask me anything just go right ahead" Brittany smiles again.

"That's good to know, so anyway what I want to ask is…well…" I say hesitating slightly trying to think of the best way to put this.

"Oh hey, more alcohol" Brittany says while following the alcohol in Quinn's hands with her eyes.

"Brittany!" I snap to get her attention.

"What?" Brittany asks turning to look at me.

"Are you gay?" I ask bluntly.

"Um…what" Brittany says laughing slightly.

"Are. You. Gay?" I ask slowly. I don't mean to sound patronising but I'm a little offended she would just laugh at my question.

"Am I gay?" she asks pointing to herself and I nod my head. "No, I'm not" she says shaking her head.

"So why do you act the way you do around me?" I ask.

"I don't know what you mean" Brittany says confused.

"I know we're best friends and everything but lately you've seemed different around me and it's confusing me" I say honestly.

"Different how?" Brittany queries.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me at times" I reply.

"Flirting with you?" she asks confused.

"Yeah" I nod. "Some of the things you say to me comes across like that. Like I say I know we're best friends so we're super close and stuff but there's close and there's _close _if you know what I mean."

"No I don't know what you mean" Brittany states.

"Britt you just seem to be a lot more affectionate with me and you say things that are a little questionable considering we're just friends" I tell her.

"Maybe I'm doing things without properly realising I am so I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable because I didn't mean to" Brittany says genuinely while gently placing her hand in mine.

"Britt you're even doing it now" I say while gesturing down at our hands.

"I'm just trying to apologise for making you uncomfortable. I am holding your hand so you know I genuinely mean it" she replies.

"Britt it's not uncomfortable, it just seems different from usual that's all. I don't want you to think you've upset me or anything because you haven't. I just thought I should bring this up because it does seem a little unusual" I tell her.

"I appreciate you bringing it up because I wouldn't have realised if you hadn't" Brittany says. "I'll try and stop it from now on."

"You don't need to stop anything if there's nothing to it. I was just worried there was more to it but if there really isn't then we can just move past it, no big deal" I tell her.

"Ok" Brittany nods. "Although I am slightly confused why you'd think I was flirting and not just being over friendly because there is a big difference since I'm not actually into girls."

"I know it sounds weird but honestly, it really was coming across like you were flirting with me" I say slightly embarrassed now.

"Could you give me an example?" Brittany asks.

"Do you remember one of the days I went to your doctor's appointment with you and she thought we were a couple?" I ask and Brittany nods. "Well after we said we weren't, you said you could have me if you really wanted and that you might not be straight."

"Oh come on, I was just messing around with you because I thought it was funny how you completely dismissed the idea of us being a couple to the doctor" Brittany says waving it off.

"It's not just that though, it was stuff after that" I reply.

"Like what?" she asks.

"Well once we found out you were going to be in the pilot, you said that meant you were one step closer to getting me" I say.

"Santana that was all just a joke, I didn't realise you took a different meaning to it than me. I apologise for making you think I was flirting with you. I honestly was just teasing you" Brittany says and I can tell she's not lying. Maybe I have misjudged the situation and magnified it a bit.

"Ok maybe I just got the wrong end of the stick there but you definitely have been acting differently towards me with regards how much time we've been spending together and how close we've gotten" I say.

"Honey please don't read too much into things, we're best friends so I'm going to compliment you and tease you from time to time. There's really nothing more to it than that, ok?" Brittany says.

"Ok" I nod. Perhaps I am reading into certain things too much but I still believe there is something going on with her change in behaviour. If she says she wasn't flirting with me then I believe her but I know there has to be something else going on with her.

* * *

That's it for chapter 7, let me know what you think.


	8. Moving On

Chapter 8: Moving on

Santana's POV

After the party last night, Brittany and I decided we'd just have a quiet day at home today before work tomorrow and most importantly because we're pretty hungover. I'm currently just lounging in the living room in front of the TV when Brittany walks into the room and sits down next to me.

"Hey" I smile while glancing at her.

"Hey" she sighs in response.

"What's wrong, you don't look very happy about something?" I ask.

"Santana I need to tell you something" Brittany says nervously.

"It sounds serious, what's up?" I ask while sitting up properly on the couch to give Brittany my full attention.

"You know how last night we were talking about us and the relationship we have together?" she says hesitantly and I nod. "Well I need to explain something."

"Ok" I say letting her know I'm following what she is saying.

"The thing is, I did kinda lie to you yesterday and I'm sorry" she says.

"Oh so you are into me then?" I whisper.

"What…no" she says confused. "I meant I lied to you about not realising how affectionate I've been with you. I do know I have been a bit closer to you recently and I only lied because I was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed about what?" I ask

"You know Rebecca and I will never see eye to eye on anything really so it always felt it was us against one another with you stuck in the middle" she says. "So basically a part of me got worried that because she's your girlfriend then you'd end up siding with her more so I felt I had to do a few things to remind you of how important you and I are to each other."

"Oh" I say a little shocked.

"I didn't mean it in a nasty way, I just wanted you to know how much I care for you too and you're my best friend so I love you" she tells me. "I was just too embarrassed to say anything yesterday because it seems childish and not to mention a little devious."

"Brittany you will always be in my life, I promise you. No one will ever get in the way of that" I reassure her. "You probably shouldn't have done what you did though."

"Yeah I realise that now but I was scared of losing my best friend" Brittany replies. "I really am sorry if I've cause the breakup between you two because that was never my intention, I promise you."

"No I know that and you weren't the cause, we just weren't happy anyway so we were bound to break up sooner or later" I say honestly. "You didn't have to show me though how great a friend you were because I already knew."

"I know now it was silly and after our talk last night I felt like I owed you the truth about my behaviour lately so there you go" Brittany says.

"Well thank you for telling me" I smile.

"I'd really like it if we could move on now but I do understand if you are a bit mad at me" Brittany says.

"I'm not that mad because I think I get where you were coming from so I'm happy to move on too" I tell her. I can sense Brittany really does want to put it behind her so I am happy to move on but at the same time I still feel I'm not getting the whole story. Something doesn't quite add up yet because it still feels like she was doing more than just showing me how great a friend she is. I honestly still think she was flirting with me at times and there's bound to be other ways to show how good a friend she was than flirting.

"Ok good" Brittany smiles, relieved that I said we could move on.

"So apart from hanging around here today, do you have any plans?" I ask to change the topic of conversation.

"Not really, you?" Brittany replies.

"I might read over some of my lines for my scenes tomorrow later in the afternoon but as of right now I don't really have any plans" I reply.

"Cool, I might join you watching TV then" Brittany smiles before getting comfortable on the couch next to me.

The rest of the day is spent doing pretty much nothing before we go over our lines late in the afternoon. After that we just have something to eat before going to bed early before a big day at work tomorrow.

* * *

I was having a really nice dream about just winning an Oscar when suddenly I am awoken by Brittany's voice. I crack one eye open to see what's going on and see Brittany standing at the bottom of my bed with a tray filled with what looks like breakfast.

"Morning" she smiles.

"Hey" I say rubbing my eyes to try and wake up properly.

"I made you breakfast and I thought you could eat it in bed" Brittany smiles again.

"Thanks" I say smiling back while sitting up in bed. "You didn't need to do this though" I say as she rests the tray on my lap.

"I felt bad for what I did recently" she shrugs.

"Britt, we talked about this. Let's just move on from it, ok?" I ask.

"Ok" she smiles.

"Now this looks like a whole lot of food here so why don't you sit down and eat with me" I suggest.

"I better not, I should probably just stick to having some fruit or something" Brittany replies.

"Don't be silly, you know yourself your pancakes taste amazing so just sit down and eat them with me please" I say. "I'm not going to take no for an answer Britt so you might as well just sit down and eat with me."

"Well I suppose breakfast is the most important part of the day so maybe I should eat something substantial" Brittany says sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Exactly" I say while handing her the cutlery.

"Wait what are you going to eat with?" she asks.

"One of these" I say while picking up a plastic fork from my bag.

"Ok I don't even want to know why you keep plastic forks in your bag" Brittany says shaking her head.

"It's nothing weird" I say laughing. "I bought some pasta for lunch the other day and they accidently gave me two forks to eat it with instead of one so I just tossed the other one in my bag."

"Oh, ok" Brittany says relieved.

"Anyway we should start eating now before we need to get ready for work" I say and Brittany nods in agreement.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Brittany asks as we eat breakfast.

"Yeah not too bad until someone woke me up from my awesome dream" I tease.

"Sorry but it was worth it though wasn't it?" she smiles.

"It was because these pancakes really are good" I say smiling back.

"Thanks" Brittany smiles. "So what was so awesome about your dream?" she asks.

"I was just about to go up on stage to give my acceptance speech because I just won an Oscar. I couldn't really make out who it was that read out my name but let me tell you she was rather hot. I had just got out of my seat and the next thing I know I can hear you talking to me" I reply.

"Oh well I'm ever so sorry for taking you away from some hot chick but if I hadn't woken you up your alarm would have a seconds later" Brittany shrugs.

"That's true I guess" I agree.

As soon as we finished breakfast, we both got showered and dressed before heading off to work. Ever since Brittany was cleared to drive again we've been taking it in turns to drive to work and just travel together instead of driving separately and wasting money on gas.

* * *

Brittany's POV

Work has been so much fun recently. It's been a lot of crazy long days on set but just seeing Santana so happy these days has made it that much better. We've been hanging out a lot and she seems a lot less stressed now that she isn't with Rebecca which is good. I've really missed having fun and laughing and joking with Santana so the last few weeks have been great. We've been friends for years but we just never get tired of spending so much time together and we always have fun so it's a lot like how it used to be.

Right now however Santana is currently filming a scene but since I'm not in it then I'm taking a five minute break while grabbing a coffee. I'm just sitting alone when someone sits down next to me.

"You're Santana's best friend, right?" Sarah, one of our fellow cast members, asks as she takes a seat next to me.

"Um…yeah" I say slightly confused because I'm not sure why she is asking me that.

"Well…is that Rebecca girl still in her life or are they like completely over for good now?" Sarah asks.

"No they're pretty much over for good now I would say" I reply. "Why do you ask?" I frown in confusion.

"I just didn't want to step on anyone's toes that was all" Sarah replies with a smile.

"Step on anyone's toes, what are you talking about" I ask, completely confused now.

"Well I wasn't going to ask Santana out if there was still something between Rebecca and her. I wouldn't want to get in the middle of something like that but if you say they're over for good then there's no harm in asking Santana out" Sarah replies.

"Wait a second, you want to ask Santana out?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah" Sarah replies simply while smiling.

"But you can't" I say before registering the words are leaving my mouth.

"Why not?" Sarah asks confused.

"Well…um…it's just that…Santana isn't ready for a relationship yet" I reply.

"Did she tell you that because she looks pretty damn happy to me these days?" Sarah questions.

"Not in so many words but I wouldn't imagine she's ready for anything serious right now" I say and I'm not actually sure why I'm saying it. Santana hasn't mentioned anything to me about having any fears of moving on but for some reason I really don't think Sarah should ask her out.

"Oh that's ok, I'm not looking for anything heavy either" Sarah smiles. Oh god now I've gone and made it even easier for her to ask Santana out. "I'm single and she's single and we both want to have fun so what's the harm" she shrugs.

"Wouldn't it be weird hooking up with a colleague?" I ask trying to put Sarah off the idea of asking my best friend out.

"Only if we made it weird but Santana seems like a smart girl so I don't see how it could be a problem" Sarah replies.

"But…"

"I have to get going now but thanks Brittany" Sarah smiles before promptly leaving. I didn't even get a chance to say anything else and I don't even know why she's thanking me because I didn't do anything.

* * *

Santana and I have both finished shooting our scenes for the day and we're just about to head home together. I'm all ready to go but one of the producers just wanted a quick word with Santana before we left so I said I'd go and wait in the car for her.

"Hey you never guess what" Santana says excitedly as she gets into the car.

"What?" I smile.

"I just got asked out" she says excitedly, the smile never leaving her face.

"Wait a second…" I say trying to digest what I just heard. "Jerry, one of our producers who happens to be a man just asked you out?" I ask for clarification.

"What, no" Santana says laughing.

"But you just said you got asked out and Jerry wanted to talk to you so…"

"No Jerry just wanted to get me to sign something quickly that I forgot to do last week. I was in and out within a second" she replies.

"So how does asking you out come into it then?" I ask confused.

"As I was leaving the office I bumped into Sarah and she asked me out" Santana tells me. "It was sort of out of the blue but nice all the same."

"Oh, I see" I nod. "Wait a second…why are you so happy about saying no?" I ask.

"What do you mean, saying no?" Santana frowns. "I said yes to Sarah obviously" she smiles.

"How is it obvious?" I ask.

"Well have you seen her?" she says while blushing slightly.

"Um sure she's attractive but are you sure you want to be getting involved with someone right now?" I ask.

"Look I just want to have fun and enjoy myself. Sarah seems like a fun person plus she said so herself that it doesn't need to be anything serious, just two girls having fun and having a good time together" Santana replies.

"Fine, ok" I shrug before starting the car.

"You could at least be happy for me Britt" Santana huffs. "These past few months haven't been very good for me so don't you think it's good that I'm happy and having fun now?"

"Honey I want you to have fun and be happy but I don't think Sarah needs to be involved for you to do that" I say honestly.

"What's wrong with Sarah?" Santana asks.

"Nothing, it's not a personal thing I just don't think dating colleagues is a good idea especially when this is such a new project we're involved in. What if it doesn't work out and things get awkward?" I say.

"There's nothing to work out Britt, we're just going to be having fun so there's no reason it could get complicated" Santana replies.

"Ok fine, date Sarah then" I say shrugging. If that's what she wants to do so badly then she can.

"I will" Santana nods.

The whole way home there's an awkward silence filling the air around us. I can't pinpoint why I don't want Santana to date Sarah or why Santana wants to date Sarah so bad but I can't tell her what to do so she's free to do what she wants. The minute we walk through the apartment door Santana tells me she's going for a shower and she's not really that hungry so she'll get something to eat later instead of eating with me just now.

As soon as Santana is done in the shower, I go and talk to her. Even though I'm not keen on the idea of her and Sarah I don't want there to be an atmosphere between us. Not only is she my best friend but we do work and live together so it'd be best for us all if I could put my feelings aside and let Santana be happy because she is right, she has been through a lot recently.

* * *

Santana's POV

I've been hanging out and going on dates with Sarah for a few weeks now and things are going really well. We seem to be having a good time together and she's actually really funny. We have a lot of things in common and we seem to like doing the same things and going to the same restaurants which is really good. The only thing that isn't so great just now is that Brittany has been acting slightly weird with me. I knew she wasn't too happy about me spending time with Sarah but we seemed to clear that up after I explained to her that it was just fun and nothing serious but the last few days she's began acting weird once again and I don't know why.

"Hey dinner is ready Britt" I say walking into her bedroom.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second" she replies.

"Ok" I smile before leaving the room and going back to the kitchen. I wait until Brittany comes through before I grab the plates and take them over to the table where we sit down and begin eating.

"Another day off tomorrow, have you got any plans?" Brittany asks.

"I've got a few errands to run in the morning and then I'm meeting Sarah tomorrow night because we're going to try this new restaurant that has just opened up recently. I can't remember the name of it but Sarah said she'd heard it's supposed to be really good" I reply.

"I might have known" Brittany says rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I question.

"Well you always hang out with Sarah these days so I might have known you would be tomorrow since we have the day off work" Brittany replies.

"Seriously Britt, what's the big deal with Sarah and I having fun together?" I ask. I really don't know her problem is.

"I just don't think it's wise for you two to be dating right now" Brittany admits.

"I get that but what I don't understand is why you don't think it's a good idea" I say.

"There's numerous reasons to be honest Santana" Brittany says.

"Give me one then" I say getting annoyed.

"I just don't think you're ready to be involved with someone so soon after Rebecca. You've just came out of a long term relationship so perhaps you just need to be single for a while and get a chance to work on you" Brittany states.

"How about you involve yourself in your own love life and stay out of mine" I say.

"Fine" Brittany says slightly hurt.

"Britt I didn't mean it the way it came out" I say regrettably because I didn't mean it the way it sounded. "I just meant maybe you should give me a little space and let me make my own decisions whether the consequences are good or bad."

"Ok" she nods.

"Honey I know things have been tough for you lately. You've been feeling down and not yourself so I know it's been hard for you to get into the dating scene again. I didn't mean to hurt you honey" I state.

"I know but maybe you are right. Maybe I do need to get my own relationship but right now there's not going to be anyone that wants me" she sighs.

"You have to try and stop being so hard on yourself" I say while reaching out and putting my arm around her. "I know with the accident and everything you think you're out of shape and you've put on a little weight but honestly you still look amazing."

"I know it sounds like I'm throwing myself a pity party but it's the way I feel right now" Brittany sighs again.

"I think you just need to get out and meet people again. There's no reason for you to feel so down because you're still the same awesome person you used to be" I tell her.

"I don't know" she shrugs.

"Maybe you're just objecting to Sarah and me together because you feel left out since I'm spending so much time with her. I mean if that is the case then I can always cancel because I don't want you to feel like I'm not hanging out with you anymore" I say honestly.

"I don't think it's that, I just have this bad feeling that's all" Brittany says. "I do want you to be happy though so maybe I should just mind my own business and find myself someone" she tells me.

"I can help you if you want, I mean I know there are a few guys at work that are single and would kill to go out with you" I say.

"I highly doubt that but thank you" Brittany says laughing off the idea.

"Honestly Britt, there's lots of guys out there that'd want to date you so if you want me to help you then I will" I say seriously.

"I'll think about it" she says.

"Ok" I nod. "Just don't worry about me and Sarah though, trust me I know what I'm doing."

* * *

That's it for chapter 8, let me know what you think.


	9. Finally

Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I especially liked the one telling me my spelling and grammar is trash even though they can't even string a review together properly, it really made me laugh so thank you for that. Seriously though, if the story is trash then its trash, just deal with it. For those who are interested though then yes Brittana is definitely end game in this and I do take on board what a lot of people said about the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Finally

Santana's POV

The show has been going really well recently and we're just about to wrap up filming another episode. I'm currently just talking to Kyle, who plays one of the main characters on the show. We were just thinking that we should all go out tonight to celebrate finishing another episode but we just can't decide where to go that would suit everyone.

"I guess we'll just need to ask some of the others if they have any suggestions about where to go" I say.

"Yeah" Kyle agrees.

"In fact I'll ask Sarah because she's been living in this area a lot longer than the rest of us so she's bound to know some good places we can go" I say.

"Ok cool" Kyle nods. "So…you and Sarah" he says after a short silence between us.

"What about Sarah and I?" I ask.

"Well what's the deal with you both because a lot of people are beginning to talk around here?" Kyle asks. "Are you two like a couple or…?"

"No it's nothing like that, it's nothing serious" I reply. "I was with my last girlfriend for a while so I just want to have fun now and enjoy myself because I'm still really young. I mean no offence to Sarah but I can't see us being anything serious any time soon" I say.

"Not even in the future?" Kyle asks.

"No I don't think so. Like I say Rebecca and I broke up three months ago and Sarah and I are just having fun. It's only been a few weeks but I can't see us ever being anything more than fun" I say. "She's a nice girl but we'd never work in a relationship I don't think and if I was to get into another proper relationship already then it'd need to be with someone really special" I say honestly.

"I know what you mean" Kyle nods.

"I take it you're still single at the moment then?" I ask.

"Yeah" Kyle nods. "It took me a while to get over my ex but now I feel I'm ready to move on."

"What would you say if I said I knew someone who was single that I think might just be your type?" I ask just as an idea pops into my head.

"I would say tell me more" Kyle smiles.

"Well I've got this friend, best friend actually, that I think you'd totally hit it off with" I say. "Oh and it gets better" I add.

"How so?" Kyle asks.

"You already know her" I smile.

"I do?" Kyle asks confused.

"It's Brittany" I tell him.

"Brittany?" he queries and I nod. "No that's never going to work" he says shaking his head.

"Excuse me, what is wrong with Brittany?" I ask suddenly getting defensive over my best friend. There's nothing wrong with Brittany, Kyle would be lucky to date her.

"Oh I didn't mean there was anything wrong with her" Kyle assures me. "I just meant I didn't think she would be interested in me. We've barely ever talked before unless we were in a scene together and I don't really get the impression she'd be attracted to me" he says.

"She is into you" I state.

"Did she tell you that?" he asks not believing me.

"Ok so she didn't come right out and say that but I think you two would be perfect for one another and she is single" I reply. "Look I know my best friend and I know she does like you. She doesn't have to tell me she does because I can just tell because I know her so well."

"I'm not sure about this Santana, like I say we haven't really talked before outside of work so I don't think she'd be into me" Kyle says.

"She might think that about you since you don't talk to her either outside of work but I do get the impression you might like her" I say.

"She does seem like a nice person so I wouldn't be opposed to dating her if she was interested in me" Kyle says.

"Ok good" I smile. "Let's put this plan into action then."

"Wait…what does that mean?" Kyle asks nervously.

"I'm going to call Brittany over here so you two can chat and then you'll both see that you like one another" I smile.

"Santana I don't think we're going to know from just talking especially if you're here too" Kyle says.

"That's exactly why I'm going to make up an excuse as soon as she comes over here" I say. "Look it's going to work so just take a breath and relax, ok?"

"Ok" Kyle nods.

"I'll get her to come over now" I say and Kyle nods again. "Hey Britt can you come over here a second, I want to ask you something" I say calling over to Brittany.

"Um…sure" she says confused but nevertheless coming over.

"Kyle and I were just talking and we thought it might be fun if us and some of our other cast members all went out tonight to celebrate wrapping up another episode" I suggest.

"Ok, sounds good" Brittany smiles.

"Although we just don't know where we could all go so do you have any suggestions?" I ask.

"Well we could go to…"

"Oh my god, is that the time. I forgot I was supposed to go and speak to the director about something before we leave" I say. "Britt you discuss with Kyle where we could go and I'll be back in ten minutes."

"No wait a second please because…"

"I'll be right back, just wait there for me" I say before quickly leaving before Brittany can say anything else. I really hope this plan of mine works because I want Brittany to be happy and lately she seems really down about something and not herself at all.

* * *

Brittany's POV

"That was weird" I say confused as to why Santana had to suddenly leave when she was the one who called me over.

"It's probably just one of those things where you suddenly remember something because someone else said something and it triggered your memory" Kyle shrugs.

"Maybe but I still find it really weird because if it was something super important then Santana doesn't usually forget especially if it's about work" I say.

"So do you have any ideas where we could go tonight?" Kyle asks changing the subject.

"Well it depends because is it just for drinks or do we want to get something to eat as well?" I ask.

"I'm not actually sure because Santana didn't say. It was her idea for us all to go out but she didn't specify if it was for something to eat as well or not" Kyle replies.

"I guess we'll just need to wait until she comes back and we can ask her" I say. "Actually I do happen to know this one place where we…am I boring you?" I ask when I suddenly notice Kyle is looking behind me.

"No, sorry" he apologises while giving me his full attention.

"Ok so I was saying I knew this one place where we could go that probably could cater to everyone because they serve…seriously what is up with you?" I laugh slightly when I notice Kyle is not paying attention yet again and seems to be looking behind me again. "If I'm boring you then just say" I tease just as I turn around to see what he's looking at.

"You're not, I just…"

"Ok I know what's going on here" I say as I notice it was Santana he was looking at. As soon as she sees me she smiles and turns around again. "You two are up to something aren't you?"

"Who?" Kyle says playing dumb.

"I know you were looking at Santana so what's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing is going on" Kyle replies.

"Wait a minute…I wasn't brought over here to suggest places where we could go out tonight, was I?" I ask just realising something.

"Um…yeah" Kyle says hesitantly.

"I know Santana's game so you don't need to play along with it right now" I state.

"I don't know what you mean Brittany" Kyle replies.

"Look I know Santana doesn't need to see the director right now. The only reason she called me over here was so I could talk to you, wasn't it?" I ask.

"Well…"

"Just tell me the truth please" I say.

"Ok fine" Kyle sighs. "The reason Santana called you over here is because she is trying to set us up. You were right she doesn't actually need to speak to anyone but she does want us all to go out tonight though and we really can't decide where to go."

"I knew she was up to something" I say shaking my head. "Actually wait a second, why are you going along with this?" I say just realising that he seems to be ok with Santana setting us up.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kyle smiles.

"Ok I'm confused" I frown. "Are you telling me that you want Santana to set you up with me?"

"She told me you were single and that you liked me so I assumed she was telling me the truth but judging by your reaction then I'm guessing you don't actually like me or want to date me" Kyle says. "Look I don't want to be messed around so if Santana is lying can you just tell me please."

"I never told Santana I wanted to date you or anything but that doesn't mean that I don't" I reply. I don't really want to hurt the guy's feelings so I'm not going to just say no outright.

"So you do want to date me?" Kyle smirks.

"I don't know, I mean I never really thought about you like that" I say honestly.

"Well how about you think about it right now and get back to me before Santana comes back over here" Kyle smiles.

"Look I'm not really sure you'd want to date me right now" I say honestly.

"Is there someone that you like at the moment?" Kyle asks.

"Um…no" I say shaking my head but that's a complete lie. I didn't realise just how strongly I felt in the beginning but now that I've realised, I just don't know what to do or how to act. I tried to pretend that this feeling would eventually subside but it did the complete opposite and now I feel even more strongly for Santana. She's having too much fun with Sarah right now so I can't ruin that for her. I'm probably partly to blame for her split with Rebecca even though she knew it wasn't working out so what kind of friend would I be now if I were to ruin something else for her.

"Well if there's no one else then why wouldn't you want to go on a date with me?" Kyle asks.

"Because I would probably mess things up for the both of us so it's probably best we don't date" I say honestly. The situation is even more complicated than just liking someone else because that said someone just happens to be my best friend and a woman at that. Santana has always been my best friend so I've always been supportive of her but it's a lot different to be accepting of others and accepting of yourself. I've never looked at another girl this way before so it's a bit hard for me to get my head around how I feel because I've always been into guys.

"It doesn't need to be anything serious Brittany, we can just see how things work out" Kyle says.

"You do seem nice and I would normally probably date you but right now I'm just not really looking for anything" I say trying my best to not make it seem personal to him. Before he can say anything in response Santana comes over.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Santana asks cheerfully while putting her arms around both of us.

"I know your game Santana so don't pretend like you wanted my opinion of where to go out tonight. I know you're trying to set me up with Kyle so just cut the crap" I sigh.

"Ok, sorry" Santana says removing her arms from around Kyle and I. "Has it worked though?" she asks with a hopeful smirk across her face.

"Santana I'm not a child anymore, we talked about you setting me up with someone the other day and I told you that I'd let you know" I say. "As far as I am aware I haven't let you know yet."

"Kyle do you find Brittany attractive?" Santana asks while turning to face Kyle.

"Yeah, she's pretty attractive" Kyle replies.

"Brittany, do you find Kyle hot?" Santana asks while now facing me.

"Santana…" I sigh.

"Answer the question please honey" she says while nudging me.

"Ok, yes I do find Kyle hot" I admit because he isn't actually that hard to look at.

"Good, there we have it then. You both think the other is hot so just bite the bullet and go on a date or something" Santana states.

"Deciding on dating someone isn't based purely on how hot the other person is" I say.

"I know but you're both single and not involved with anyone at the moment so what have either of you got to lose" Santana states.

"Look I'm not doing this right now, I've got stuff to do before we finish up so I'm going to leave now" I say. "Like I say Kyle you seem like a nice person but I can't date you right now and you wouldn't want to date me either so let's leave it at that, shall we?"

"Ok" Kyle nods.

"Wait…really?" Santana asks.

"Yes Santana" I nod. "Look if we're still all going out then I'll meet you in the parking lot as soon as I'm done here."

"Ok" she says and then I leave.

* * *

Santana's POV

It's been two weeks since I tried to set Brittany up with Kyle. I did try and ask her why she was so sure she wouldn't date Kyle or anyone else at the moment for that matter but she wouldn't give me a straight answer. She just said it was complicated and she wouldn't want to put anyone through dating her, whatever that means. What's even weirder now though is that she's started hanging out with Kyle a lot and some of his friends. I'm pretty sure they're not dating because she assured me they weren't and any time they do hang out it's not really in the most romantic of places and it's where friends would usually hang out. I mean I'm glad she's hanging out with other people but we barely hang out anymore and if we do it's to do with work so I kind of miss my best friend at the moment. There's also the fact that I'm slightly worried about her as well because she's been acting out of character recently so I don't really know what to do to help her because she won't let me in and tell me what's going on.

"Brittany what is going on with you these days?" I whisper just as Brittany sits down next to me in one of our work meetings, late again.

"I don't know what you mean" Brittany says confused.

"Ever since you've been hanging out with Kyle then you've been turning up late at work and you're going out drinking almost every night. This isn't you Britt" I say.

"I'm not going to apologise for having a good time Santana" Brittany says.

"I'm not saying you need to but I think you need to be more responsible. It's ok to go out a few nights or even every night as long as you turn up to work on time and not smelling of alcohol" I say.

"I'm hardly that late Santana and the meeting hasn't even started yet. Plus I don't even know why we need these things, haven't we got enough going on when we're filming this" Brittany says.

"You've never had a problem before about the way things are run around here" I point out.

"Well maybe things are just getting to me now then" Brittany shrugs.

"I agree so maybe we could talk about this later and I might be able to help" I say.

"No, I doubt you'll be able to help right now so let's not talk about this later. Let's just leave things" Brittany sighs.

"I don't like this new you Brittany, I really don't" I tell her.

"Yeah well neither do I but its how things need to be at the moment so can we just drop this please?" she asks.

"Fine" I nod. "But only for the moment" I tell her. I'm not going to let this go when I'm so worried about her.

* * *

"I'm so glad the meeting is over early and we can go home now" I say. Technically the only reason we're getting to go home early today is because the next few days are going to be really hectic on set. We've got a lot of scenes to shoot in numerous locations for one of the main plotlines of the next episode we're shooting so we're barely going to have any time off at all.

"Yeah me too" Brittany agrees.

"Hey why don't you and I just go home and hang out. We could order a pizza and maybe watch a movie or something?" I suggest.

"I was going to ask Kyle if he wanted to hang out because I assumed you'd be with Sarah but to be honest I don't really feel like doing much tonight so pizza and a movie does sound good" Brittany says.

"Awesome, it's settled then" I smile, happy that Brittany and I can finally get a chance to spend time together.

"Hey Santana, do you want to go out for dinner or something?" Sarah asks while walking over to Brittany and I. "It doesn't sound like we're going to get a chance to hang out anytime soon once we start filming so we might as well make use of our free time just now" she says.

"Actually Brittany and I were just going to go home and order pizza and maybe watch a movie. We just wanted a relaxing night to be honest" I say honestly.

"That's cool, I like pizza and a movie" Sarah smiles.

"I had actually planned on it just being Brittany and me" I say as nicely as I can without offending Sarah. I don't want her to feel she can't hang out with us but I did sort of want to just hang out with Brittany tonight.

"Do you know what, I just remembered that I can't go straight home Santana because I have something to do so you might as well just hang out with Sarah" Brittany says.

"Is it something important?" I ask Brittany.

"Not especially but…"

"Ok well can't you just leave it and hang out with me" I ask hopefully.

"I guess I could" Brittany sighs.

"Ok, good" I smile before turning to face Sarah. "So…um Sarah, would it be ok if we didn't hang out tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's fine" Sarah smiles. I know she's not as happy with it as she's making out but I do really think its best that it's just Brittany and I hanging out together tonight.

"We can catch up tomorrow, ok?" I say.

"Yeah" Sarah nods. "See you both tomorrow then" she says and then leaves once Brittany and I say goodbye.

"So do you want to pick up pizza on the way home or do you want to just go straight home and we can get it delivered?" I ask.

"Perhaps we could just go home and get it delivered because that way it'd let me get changed into something more comfortable first" Brittany replies.

"Ok, sounds like a plan" I say and then we make our way out to my car. As soon as we get into it we head straight home.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower but I can eat any kind of pizza so if you want to just go ahead and order one while I'm in the shower then it's cool" Brittany says as we enter the apartment and drop our bags to the floor.

"Ok well I'll probably just order something with a lot of olives then" I tease.

"I'll rephrase my sentence, I can eat any kind of pizza as long as it doesn't have olives" Brittany smiles.

"Ok" I smile back. Brittany then goes for a shower and I go to the living room to log onto my laptop and decide which type of pizza to order for us. Brittany doesn't take long in the shower and the pizza arrives reasonably quickly so we're sitting down on the couch together eating before we know it. During the first part of the movie, we mostly sat in silence as we ate because we were focusing on the plot but about half way through I seemed to lose interest and so did Brittany because we started up a conversation. It wasn't really about anything in particular but it was nice because we were able to just talk normally and have a laugh together.

* * *

Brittany's POV

I have completed lost track of the movie now but I don't really care because it's just nice to hang out with Santana for a while. I guess we haven't hung out a lot lately partly due to Sarah but also because of my own feelings for Santana.

"So do you think you'll be hanging out much with Kyle the next few days since we're going to be so busy on set?" Santana asks me.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it that much" I reply. "I mean thinking about it now then I dare say we will hang out at some point."

"Ok…cool" Santana nods. I can tell she just wants to say something else but she's hesitating.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing is wrong" Santana smiles but I know that's not a real smile.

"You look like you want to say something else" I point out.

"Well I do sort of want to say something else but I really don't want you to take offense to it" Santana replies.

"I'll try not to so just tell me honey" I say.

"Ok well I'm just going to come right out and say it" Santana says before taking a deep breath. "I don't think you should hang out with Kyle and his friends anymore. You've been acting a lot differently since you began hanging out with them and I don't think it's good for you."

"Ok" I nod.

"Ok? That's all you're going to say?" Santana asks.

"What else do you want me to say?" I ask. I hear what Santana is saying but look where it got me when I told Santana not to do something so I don't think she has a right to tell me what I should and shouldn't do at the moment.

"You must have an opinion on the subject" Santana says.

"I do and I hear what you're saying but I'm not just going to stop doing something because you don't like it. I tried to tell you how I felt about the whole Rebecca situation and then the Sarah situation and look how that turned out" I say.

"Don't you think you've been a little off lately ever since you became friends with Kyle and his other friends?" Santana asks.

"I admit that my behaviour has been different lately but that's not because of Kyle" I say.

"Then what is to blame for your change in behaviour because you can barely have a conversation with me anymore. Tonight is the first night in a while where we've been able to just talk normally" Santana says.

"I'm to blame" I sigh. "I am the cause of my change in behaviour so you have to stop saying its Kyle that's making me act weird all the time" I tell her.

"What do you mean you're the cause, what's going on?" Santana asks confused.

"Things have been going on with me lately and I just don't know how to handle them. The only reason I've been staying out late and turning up to work late is because I've been drinking to try and get rid of these stupid feelings I have" I say honestly. "Kyle asked me out for a drink one night as purely friends so I didn't see the harm in that so I went and it seemed to distract me from how I really feel which I was glad about so the next night I suggested to Kyle that we go out again. Then basically from there on we've been hanging out after work and stuff which I like because it means I don't need to sit alone when you're with Sarah and think about how miserable I am."

"I appreciate you want to distract yourself from whatever is going on but if this drinking is causing problems with work then I think you need to cut back Brittany" Santana says seriously. "I don't know how much longer the crew are going to put up with you turning up late and sometimes smelling of alcohol. You don't want to lose your job over this Brittany because career-wise things are going well for you."

"I know and I am trying to get a handle on things but it's easier said than done" I say slightly defensively. I'm usually responsible enough that not many people need to tell me what to do so in certain circumstances they do I tend to get a little defensive over things.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Santana asks in concern.

"No" I say shaking my head.

"I'm your best friend Britt, I want to help you as much as I can so is there really nothing I can do?" Santana asks.

"No because you're part of the reason as to why I feel like this" I sigh.

"Me? What have I done?" Santana asks confused.

"It's not something you've done" I reassure her. "It's my problem that involves you" I tell her.

"I really don't understand Britt" she says still confused.

"Can't you see how I feel about you?" I ask.

"You're my best friend, I know we mean a lot to each other" Santana replies.

"I lied to you Santana, can't you see it?" I ask. "I lied and said I wasn't into you but can't you see now that I like you. Isn't it obvious that the only reason I've been acting weird lately is because I don't know how to handle my feelings for you especially when you're with Sarah" I say.

"Wait…you like me?" Santana queries.

"Yes and I lied before when I said I didn't" I tell her.

"So you really were flirting with me all those times?" Santana asks for clarification.

"Yes" I nod.

"But you said you weren't flirting with me so why did you lie?" Santana asks.

"Look, in the beginning it was just harmless flirting. It really didn't mean anything but after a while I started having these feelings for you so when you questioned me about flirting I was just so embarrassed and ashamed so I lied to you and told you I was just trying to show you how great a friend I was" I reply.

"Why did you not just tell me after that though?" Santana asks.

"Every time I tried to I chickened out" I say. "Then after you broke up with Rebecca I thought you'd want to be single for a little while so I was going to wait a little bit before I told you so you didn't think I was jumping right in after Rebecca especially if you didn't want another relationship so soon. I didn't realise though that you wouldn't want to be single so you were with Sarah before I got the chance."

"I see" Santana nods. "I wish you had told me before though Britt, things would have made sense and I wouldn't have wracked my brain trying to figure out what was going on with you."

"It's not that easy Santana to just blurt out that you like your best friend. Trust me I have tried to tell you time and time again but it was just so hard" I say honestly.

"Is this why you were so hesitant about me dating Sarah?" she asks.

"Yeah because I didn't want you to date anyone else when I liked you" I admit. "Initially I didn't realise why I felt so opposed to you two dating but once I did realise my true feelings then I just hated the idea of you two together."

"So who did you want me to date, you?" Santana asks.

"Yeah but it's not that simple because even though I really like you, I don't think you like me as anything more than a friend" I say.

"When did you realise you did have feelings for me?" Santana asks.

"I was on the phone to my sister one night and then she thought that maybe I was jealous because you had someone and I didn't. Once I thought about it a bit more I realised I'm not jealous of you but of the person you're with" I reply.

"So let me just get things clear, you started off flirting with me but it was harmless?" she asks and I nod. "Then after a while you did develop real feelings for me but didn't know at the time that's what it was so you didn't like me dating Sarah. Then once you realised you did like me then you started hanging out with Kyle because I was always with Sarah and you didn't think I felt anything more than friendship towards you?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it all summed up" I say.

"I have been so worried about you Brittany, I thought something maybe happened with your ankle and that's why you had been so different lately" Santana says.

"I'm sorry I've been worrying you but I just didn't know how to handle how I felt about you. In fact I still don't know how to handle things or how to act around you anymore" I say honestly.

"Look no matter what happens, we're still always going to be best friends" Santana says while putting her arm around me.

"I appreciate you saying that but it's at the stage now that I don't want to just be your best friend anymore. I really like you Santana, like really like you" I say. "I'm just not sure if best friends can be enough for me at the moment so that's why I find it so hard to talk about."

"Are you uncomfortable talking about this right now?" Santana asks.

"Not uncomfortable, more embarrassed" I admit.

"Why are you embarrassed honey?" Santana smiles.

"Because I have feelings for you Santana and you're my best friend" I say. "You already have someone in your life that you're dating so it's embarrassing telling you all this stuff when all I am to you is you're best friend."

"Honey, look at me" Santana says while removing her arm around from around me and grabbing my hand in hers. "Ok, yes I'm a little shocked that you do like me because you did tell me numerous times you didn't but I wouldn't say that I only see you as my friend" she says.

"You don't?" I ask slightly taken aback.

"No" Santana shakes her head.

"Do you like me more than a best friend?" I ask.

"A part of me does, I think" Santana says while leaning forward to take a drink of water with her free hand. "A few times when I thought you were flirting with me, I did actually feel something but I had to quickly dismiss it because I was with Rebecca. I mean our friendship is a little questionable at times too but I never think of that as a bad thing, I always like how close we were" she admits.

"I'm not really sure where this leaves us" I say.

"Yeah me neither" Santana agrees.

"Do you feel like you might at some point want to act on these feelings we have for one another?" I ask feeling slightly brave for the first time today.

"I guess so but I am sort of dating Sarah right now" Santana sighs.

"How do you feel about Sarah though, I mean is it just fun or do you see it going somewhere?" I ask.

"No it's purely fun" Santana states. "I'm not looking for anything serious…well at least I wasn't but I'm not sure now" she says looking at me.

"I'm really confused now as to where this leaves us" I admit.

"I'm a little confused now but also a little relieved that you've finally told me what's been going on lately because I have been really worried about you" Santana says.

"So what's our solution now?" I ask. I mean I probably know what I want more than Santana right now but I don't want to freak her out and tell her what I really want especially when she's still dating Sarah.

"I think I need some time to digest things and maybe we could talk more tomorrow or something" Santana suggests.

"That's cool with me" I smile.

"Ok, good" Santana smiles back.

* * *

After telling Santana how I felt last night, I decided it was best to just act as normal as I can today and let Santana digest things like she asked. When she told me that she did have some feelings for me too then I couldn't help but get my hopes up which probably hasn't helped matters. I mean of course I will give her space or whatever to think things over but I can't help but feel slightly happy that this whole thing isn't as one sided as I think.

We're currently all at work at the moment and I've just left the set to go and find Santana since we're about to shoot a scene together. I saw her in the distance as I was walking over but I didn't realise she was talking to Sarah until it was too late. I would turn back around and leave them to their conversation but at the same time I think I would end up disturbing them more if I did so I'm just going to have to wait where I am, which is currently hiding behind a tree, until they finish. I really don't mean to listen in on their conversation though because I'm guessing it's private.

"I think we should stop this thing between us. I mean it's nothing against you or anything but I did just come out of a long term relationship and I think I probably do need to just focus on where I go from here. Fun is good and all but I do think I need to figure out what I really want" I hear Santana say.

"Is this your nice way of saying you're getting back together with Rebecca?" Sarah asks.

"No honestly, Rebecca and I are definitely not getting back together" Santana replies. "There is no chance of that ever happening, that's one thing I'm sure about."

"Ok well we did just agree on fun so there's no harm ending it since it wasn't anything serious" Sarah says.

"Thank you for understanding" Santana says genuinely.

"It's cool, I'll see you around on set I guess" Sarah smiles.

"Yeah" Santana smiles back and then Sarah stands up presumably to leave. As soon as I see her leave, I go over to Santana.

"Hey" I smile.

"Oh god" Santana shrieks while clutching her chest. "You gave me a fright Britt, I didn't know you were here" she says trying to calm her breathing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" I tell her honestly. "I just wanted to tell you that we're needed on set really soon" I say.

"Oh, ok" Santana nods while standing up.

"I overheard your conversation with Sarah but I didn't mean too, honestly. I just came to find you but once I realised Sarah was here too and you were in deep conversation then I felt I'd disturb you more by suddenly turning the other way than to wait until you were done" I say.

"It's ok, I know you wouldn't deliberately listen in on something like that" Santana smiles.

"Ok" I nod. "So…you two broke up?"

"I guess you could say that but there wasn't really anything to break up since we weren't really serious in the first place" Santana says.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	10. Dating

Chapter 10: Dating

Santana's POV

Brittany and I were supposed to have a talk about how we proceed in our 'relationship' but we just haven't seemed to get around to it yet. I don't know if that's because we've been busy or because neither of us knows what should happen next so we're too afraid to broach the subject. Brittany's my best friend and she always has been so I clearly like her but I'm not sure what the next step is supposed to be. I mean I've broke up with Sarah so technically I am single now but at the same time its Brittany we're talking about. This isn't just some girl I've met that I want to date, this is my best friend and I really care about her and know her a lot already. Part of me thinks the best solution would be to date first and see where things go but another part of me thinks that I should just bite the bullet and be with Brittany since like I say we already know one another so well.

After debating what to do for a few minutes, I realise that the talk with Brittany will need to wait until later because I need to get ready for work now, starting with getting breakfast. The minute I walk into the kitchen, Brittany is sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Morning" I smile.

"Hey" Brittany smiles. "Do you want some coffee, I've just made some?" she asks.

"I'd love some" I say just before yawning. "I barely slept at all last night so I need some caffeine in me to wake me up a bit."

"One large mug of coffee coming up then" Brittany smiles while standing up to grab me a mug out of the cupboard. She then pours some coffee into it before handing it to me. "So what happened last night?" she asks while sitting down again.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I just meant, was there a reason you couldn't sleep last night. Like were you worried about something?" she asks.

"No I don't think there really was a reason, for some reason I just couldn't seem to fall asleep" I smile.

"Ok" Brittany nods. "If you are worried about something then you can talk to me" she smiles.

"I know, and thank you" I smile back.

"Well as much as I love sitting here talking to you and staring into those beautiful eyes, I really do need to get ready for work now" Brittany says while standing up from the table. "I'm just going to shower now if that's ok?"

"Of course, I can always use my en suite if you're not done by the time I need to get into the bathroom to get ready" I smile.

"Ok" she smiles before leaving the room. Her comment about staring into my eyes has actually got me thinking. Perhaps there really isn't much we need to talk about right now. Perhaps we should just let things sort themselves out. I mean Brittany seems her usual comfortable self around me again and she's even starting to flirt with me a little again so maybe we don't need to make such a big deal about talking. We should just do what's natural for us and just enjoy being around one another again.

* * *

We've been at work for a few hours now but it feels like a lot longer to me because I'm starting to get really tired since I never slept last night. The coffee did help initially but now the effects of my lack of sleep are really getting to me. Brittany and I aren't in the next few scenes so we've got a break for a little bit so Brittany decided she'd buy me some coffee to try and wake me up a bit.

"So what are your plans after work then?" Brittany asks.

"Well considering the way I'm feeling then I'd probably say I'll be coming straight home to bed to try and get some sleep" I reply.

"Damn, that's a shame" Brittany sighs pretending to be disappointed.

"What do you mean?" I say confused.

"Well I did want to take you out for dinner tonight but since you already have plans then I'll just need to cancel the reservation I made at Breadstix" Brittany says with a serious look on her face.

"Oh no, there's no way you're cancelling that. You know that's like my favourite restaurant ever" I tell her seriously.

"I know but you're otherwise engaged so we'll go out for dinner another night" Brittany teases.

"Stop playing with me Britt" I groan.

"Ok, ok" Brittany says laughing. "Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you get frustrated?"

"They have…you" I smile.

"Oh" she nods, smiling at me.

"So you're still taking me out for dinner tonight then?" I ask to make sure we're going.

"Yes, we're going to dinner tonight" Brittany replies.

"Good because like I say, that's my favourite restaurant ever" I tell her.

"I know and that's why I made reservations to go there and not somewhere else" she replies.

"Well I appreciate it" I tell her genuinely.

The rest of the day seemed to go by rather quickly and I think I have Brittany to thank for that. Not only did she keep me entertained with her jokes to keep me from falling asleep on set but I also think the dinner reservations had something to do with it. Not only is it my favourite restaurant so I'm excited to go but I'm also looking forward to going out with Brittany, I mean it's probably going to be like our first date.

As soon as work ended, Brittany and I quickly went home and started to get ready. I'm currently just putting the finishing touches to my make up when suddenly the doorbell rings. I shout to Brittany to answer it since I assume she's ready. After a few seconds of silence and the doorbell ringing once more, I realise Brittany hasn't answered the door.

"Britt, can you get that please. I'm just finishing getting ready" I shout to her again. After another few seconds of silence I realise I'm going to have to get it myself since Brittany seems to have disappeared. As soon as I open the door, I begin apologising to the person standing there, "Sorry it took so long, I thought…oh it's you" I say surprised when the person moves the flowers from in front of their face.

"Hey" Brittany smiles while handing me the bunch of flowers.

"Thank you, they're beautiful" I say while moving to let her inside. "Do you know I thought it was weird that you didn't answer the door but now I see you're the person at the door" I smile.

"Well this is a date so we should treat it like a real one. I thought it would be nice if I gave you flowers and picked you up" Brittany smiles.

"It is nice so thank you" I smile back. "Anyway I am two seconds away from being ready so just let me finish sorting my makeup and then I'm good to go" I tell her.

"Ok" Brittany nods. It only takes me a few minutes to finish getting ready and then I meet Brittany in the living room.

"I'm ready if you are" I say.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Brittany smiles before standing up and following me out of the door. "You look amazing by the way" she tells me as we lock up the apartment.

"Oh this, I've had it for ages. It's old really" I wave off the compliment.

"That's a lie because I've been through your closet lots of times recently and never once did I find that dress" she tells me.

"Ok well it is actually old but I only wear it on special occasions so I guess it's sorta new to you" I smile. "I'm glad you like it though. I actually think you look rather hot too"

"Thank you" Brittany smiles. "Ready to go then?"

"More than ready" I smile back, eager to go on this date.

Breadstix isn't that far from where we live so it really didn't take Brittany long to drive us there. As soon as we arrive, we're greeted by a waiter before he promptly shows us to our table and gives us each a menu to look at.

"Can I get you ladies a drink?" the waiter asks.

"Just water for me please" I reply.

"Yeah me too" Brittany nods.

"No problem" the waiter says before leaving again to get our drink order.

"The perks of going out on a date on a school night huh?" Brittany smiles.

"Exactly" I smile back.

As soon as we ordered, it quickly came apparent to me that I'm on a date with Brittany. This isn't just two friends having dinner together, this is like a real date where we're both dressed up, she gave me flowers and there's a few candles lit on the table with gentle music playing in the background. Not to mention, I have only just realised that tonight is some sort of date night at Breadstix because every other couple in the restaurant seem to be in fact, a couple. I suppose that explains the music and the candles but I'm not sure if Brittany knew this about tonight or if she just thought it was a normal night.

"Did you know there was a special date night thing here tonight?" I ask.

"I didn't actually" Brittany says embarrassed while looking around the room. I think it all became really quite real to Brittany too when suddenly the conversation has slowed down a bit and we're both slightly embarrassed. "I did intend for tonight to be a date but I didn't think the rest of the restaurant would be on a date too" she admits. I guess it puts a little more pressure on us tonight.

"This is awkward isn't it?" I ask.

"A little bit" Brittany says shyly.

"It shouldn't be though, right?" I say, placing my glass back on the table and focussing my attention on Brittany.

"No it shouldn't because we've known one another for ages and we always have something to talk about. There's times where we just can't stop talking to each other" Brittany says.

"I think it's the pressure of everyone else being on a date tonight as well and we're realising just how different tonight is" I say.

"Yeah" Brittany nods in agreement. "We can always leave if you want, if this is too much" she says.

"No we're not going to do that because we're going to have to start dating at some point to be able to know if there is something between us so we might as well start now" I say.

"I didn't want to go either, I just didn't want you to feel pressurised into this tonight. I mean like I say I did want this to be a date but I thought it would be a little more relaxed since we come here all the time" Brittany says.

"How about we make this less of a date and more of a friendly but flirty chat about how we feel at the moment" I suggest.

"I can do that" Brittany smiles.

"Good" I nod, "so what are your main concerns at the moment about us?" I ask.

"I'm just not sure how to act around you sometimes because I don't know what's appropriate and what's not" Brittany says honestly.

"I feel the exact same way" I smile, relieved that we both feel the same.

"We're friends though so we mustn't forget that. We've always been friends so no matter what happens, we should at the very least think of one another and act like best friends" Brittany says. "I mean of course I want to see if we can be more than that but perhaps we just start off slow" she suggests.

"I agree with that" I smile. "There's no pressure on tonight so let's just have fun and have a good date" I say and Brittany nods in agreement.

* * *

"How's your food?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah…it's good" I reply hesitantly.

"It tastes awful doesn't it?" Brittany asks.

"No of course not, it's fine" I smile but it's a lie. I just don't want to offend Brittany since she made the reservations to come here tonight.

"Honestly Santana this is the worst meal I've ever had from here so if you really don't like yours then you don't need to eat it. I won't be offended because I'm not the one who made it" Brittany smiles.

"Ok well in that case, my food is horrible. I didn't want to say anything because you planned tonight and everything and I didn't want to spoil it but yeah this food really does suck" I reply laughing.

"It really does" Brittany says laughing now as well. "How about I just pay for this now and we can pick something up on the way home. Take out at home maybe isn't the ideal first date but this whole thing hasn't exactly conformed to the normality of dating. I mean no matter what happens tonight I'm going home with you which doesn't always happen on a first date."

"That is true, I mean we already live together before we've even properly kissed" I smile.

"Exactly so let's get out of here" she says.

"Ok" I nod before putting my jacket on.

"You wait here and I'll be back in a second once I've paid for this awful food that quite frankly I don't think we should pay for" Brittany says. Any other time then I might have complained about the bad food but I don't really want to make a scene in the middle of the restaurant and there's also the fact that I'm just so happy to be on a date with Brittany that I don't want anything to spoil my good mood.

"Ok" I smile and then Brittany leaves to go and pay for the food. Just as the waiter was handing her back her card, I thought I would walk over and wait for her. "Is that you done?" I ask.

"Yeah" Brittany smiles. "Let's go" she says while grabbing my hand as we make our way over to the exit.

"Bye now, do come again" the waiter says politely.

"Don't worry, we won't" I mutter under my breath.

"Ok, let's go" Brittany says while laughing.

"So what do you want to eat?" I ask as we make our way back over to the car. "I'm kinda craving pizza but I know we have it all the time so if you want something else then I don't mind" I say.

"Pizza is good with me" Brittany smiles.

"Cool, shall we just pick it up on the way home or do you want to order it at home?" I ask.

"Let's just pick it up since we're out anyway" she replies.

"Ok" I smile. We get into the car and then head to the nearest pizza place there is to our apartment. As soon as we get it, we head home and get settled in front of the TV with our pizza.

"It's not what I had planned for our first date but it's still nice, right?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, it's nice and relaxed" I smile. "Is there anything in particular you want to watch on TV?" I ask.

"No, not really" Brittany shakes her head.

"Ok well I'll just leave this movie on then" I say, not entirely sure of which movie it is but nevertheless leaving it playing in the background. We seem to get absorbed in the movie after a while because the conversation stopped and the next thing I know, the music at the end is playing.

"So…" Brittany says while sitting up slightly to stretch.

"Yeah…" I smile.

"It's getting late now" she points out.

"It is" I nod in agreement.

"Tonight was nice, I really liked the date even though the whole restaurant thing got cut short" Brittany says.

"Yeah, me too" I agree.

"So what now?" she asks.

"I don't know, I mean what usually happens after a first date for you?" I ask.

"Well…" Brittany smiles sheepishly. "It really depends how the first date has actually went."

"And how do you think this first date has went so far apart from it being nice?" I smile.

"It's been really good I think, we're starting to get more comfortable don't you think?" Brittany replies.

"Yeah we're definitely comfortable around one another. I mean we're friends anyway and we've always been really close so I can't imagine why anything would be that awkward for us" I reply.

"Yeah, exactly" Brittany smiles.

"So what do you want to happen now?" I ask. I'm not sure if we're supposed to just go to bed now or not.

"Well if I stay here any longer then I'm going to want to kiss you and then I'm not going to be able to stop" Brittany admits. "But I don't think that should happen right now. I think we need to take things step by step" she says.

"Ok" I nod, slightly disappointed. "Don't you ever kiss on the first date?"

"Sometimes but like I say, I'll want to do more than just kiss you and I don't think we should" Brittany smiles.

"But what if I wanted to kiss you?" I ask.

"Do you want to kiss me?" she asks.

"Well I really think we should at some point…sooner rather than later to be honest" I state, a slight smirk on my face.

"Don't you think we should just take things slowly at the moment?" Brittany replies.

"I'm not saying we need to jump into bed or anything, I'm just saying that one little kiss wouldn't hurt" I tell her.

"I don't know…" Brittany says unsure.

"How about just one little innocent kiss, I promise it won't be more than that" I smile sweetly at her.

"Santana…" Brittany laughs.

"Come on, the more I beg the more I seem needy and trust me I don't want to give off that impression right now" I tell her.

"Ok" Brittany nods.

"Ok?" I ask to clarify.

"Yes, I give you permission to kiss me" she laughs.

"Ok, good" I nod, suddenly getting a little more serious.

"Ok" she smiles.

I look deeply into Brittany's eyes before leaning in closer to her. Brittany tilts her head slightly to one side and I tilt mine slightly to the other side before leaning right in and gently kissing her lips. The minute our lips connected, I burst out laughing. It's probably not an appropriate move to suddenly just burst out laughing when you kiss someone but I just couldn't help it. For a split second it was less about kissing my date and more about kissing Brittany. I mean, she's Brittany. She's my best friend and I've never had the urge to kiss her before until now so the situation seemed kinda funny.

"I know why I'm laughing but why are you?" I ask trying to control my laughter.

"It felt a little weird because I kept thinking, I'm kissing Santana the way I would kiss someone I really, really like but Santana's my best friend" Brittany says. "She's like my longest friend ever who I've never kissed before and now suddenly I really want to"

"I know what you mean" I nod. "Let's forget about the fact we're best friends, pretend I'm some hot guy or something" I say.

"Pretend you're a hot guy?" Brittany questions.

"Yeah" I nod.

"Ok so you're 6ft 1inch, you've got a nice little bit of stubble on your face and you're…"

"Ok well don't quite do that because I'm nothing like a guy" I state. "What I mean is, when I kiss you again, think of me like your date and not your friend."

"Ok, I can do that" Brittany nods.

"Yeah, me too" I say.

"Let's try it again shall we" I suggest.

"Ok" Brittany nods with a slight smile on her face.

After taking a moment, I gently place my hand on Brittany's cheek and kiss her. I instantly feel her kiss back and this time no one laughs. In fact, neither one of us seem to care about what happened before, we just seem to keep kissing.

"Wait a second…" Brittany says while pulling away and taking a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" I ask while gently placing my hand in hers.

"We should slow things down, don't you think?" Brittany replies.

"Not really, I mean Brittany Pierce keeps kissing me so I don't know why I'd want to stop that from happening again any time soon" I smile.

"Firstly…you're kissing me" Brittany smiles. "But secondly don't you think we should do this properly. We've both been through a lot recently dealing with our own issues and it took us a while to actually get to this point so I don't want to rush into things and screw it up" she says.

"I hear what you're saying Britt but there's also the fact that why should we wait any longer since like you say it took a while for us to get here" I say.

"This is different though babe, this isn't any relationship, this is you and me" Brittany says and I can't help but smile. "Why are you grinning like that?" she asks, smiling back at me.

"You called me babe" I reply still smiling.

"Ok…is that a problem?" Brittany asks.

"No it's the complete opposite. I really liked that you called me babe" I tell her.

"It's not a new thing though, I call you babe quite frequently" Brittany says.

"I know but it's been a while so it was just nice to hear you call me that again" I smile.

"Did it give you butterflies honey?" Brittany teases.

"Yeah it kind of did" I reply honestly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"That's cute" Brittany smiles.

"Yeah, whatever" I say, brushing it off so I don't get any more embarrassed.

"In all honesty though, I'd like us to do things properly and date first and all that good stuff" Brittany smiles. "I'm not saying we can't ever kiss or anything, I just don't want to rush anything."

"Well if that's what you want to do then we can do that, I just want what you want" I reply.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asks.

"Of course I am" I smile.

"Ok" she smiles back. "I think I'm going to head to bed now, I'll see you in the morning" she says.

"Ok, night Britt" I say.

"Night Santana" she says before placing a gentle kiss to my cheek and then leaving the room.

I get where Brittany is coming from because sometimes in the past I've jumped straight into a relationship and it didn't end that well. It is sometimes better to do things properly and then we can get a sense of what's going on without getting caught up in other issues at the same time and trying to sort out everything at once.

* * *

Brittany's POV

Santana and I are going on our second proper date tonight and we're both really looking forward to it. It's been a busy few days at work so it's going to be nice just relaxing and having fun together. We seem to be on a similar page at the minute which is good so I'm just hoping Santana is still ok taking things slower with us just dating first instead of jumping right into it.

"Oh very romantic, holding the door open for me" Santana smiles as we walk into the restaurant. "Usually you just leave it to swing back in my face" she points out.

"Um…yeah" I laugh. "Sorry about that" I tell her. Usually I'm not one for manners which isn't very nice but now that we're dating then I want to treat Santana right and do nice romantic gestures for her like holding doors open.

"It's ok, the bruised eyes usually heal up within a week or two" she jokes.

"Honey, I'm really trying here to do things right. I mean in the past holding doors open for you and stuff didn't really mean anything because we were just friends so I never really thought about it but now we're together so I'm trying to do things right" I say.

"Oh do you remember that time you pushed me onto the road?" Santana says laughing at the memory.

"Firstly I didn't push you and secondly I lost my balance so the closest thing to hang onto was you so I reached out for you and somehow you just fell over" I say.

"I didn't somehow fall over, you lunged at me so hard you fricking knocked me over" Santana laughs.

"Look I'm clumsy, I get it" I smile.

"Good evening ladies" a waiter greets us.

"Hi there, we've booked a table under Lopez" Santana replies.

"Lopez, let's see" the waiter says while checking the computer. "Huh…that's strange" he states.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"There doesn't seem to be a booking here under Lopez" the waiter replies.

"No I definitely booked us in here for eight o'clock" Santana states.

"I'm sorry but there isn't a booking under that name" the waiter says politely.

"What about Pierce, could you check that?" I ask the waiter.

"Why would I book it and then put it in your name?" Santana questions.

"It was just a suggestion" I shrug.

"I'm afraid there isn't a reservation under that name either" the waiter replies. "I'm not sure what has happened but we definitely don't have a reservation for you but we do have some tables free tonight anyway so we can seat you at one of them" he says.

"That's great, thank you" I reply.

"Ok if you just want to follow me" the waiter says while picking up some menus. We follow him to the table and then get sat down. "Can I offer either of you a drink while you look at the menu?" he asks.

"I'll just take water" I reply.

"Make that two" Santana smiles.

"No problem" the waiter nods before leaving.

"So…panic over huh?" Santana says.

"Yeah" I nod. "I thought we weren't going to get a table for a moment."

"Me too" Santana says. "Hey, you ok?" she asks while placing her menu on the table and giving me her full attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smile.

"You look slightly apprehensive about something" she says. "Are you nervous about this date?" she asks.

"Slightly because I'm not sure how I should act tonight" I reply honestly. "I don't usually take relationships this slow but I felt we should but I just don't want you to think I'm not into you or anything. I just think it wouldn't hurt to take our time."

"You don't need to change who you are Britt, I fell for you because you were you" Santana smiles. "I know you want to do things properly and I respect that but you don't need to change things. I'm ok with dating first, trust me" she smiles again.

"Ok, sorry" I smile. "I just didn't want to come across too full on and give you mixed signals when we're supposed to just be dating" I say honestly.

"Honestly, everything is fine" she smiles. "I liked the flirty version of you though. It was one of the reasons why I realised you liked me" she says.

"I will try my best and flirt with you more" I tell her. "I don't imagine it would be that hard though, I mean you do look stunning tonight" I smile.

"There we go, you've started already" she says giving me a flirty wink.

"Ladies…" the waiter says to get our attention. "I know you ordered water to drink but we'd like to give you a free glass of wine on the house as well to say sorry for the mix up with the reservation" he says.

"Oh…thank you" I smile.

"Yeah, thank you" Santana smiles.

"It's no problem" the waiter says while placing the glasses of wine and water down on the table. "So are you both ready to order?"

"Oh, we haven't actually looked yet" I say, laughing slightly.

"That's ok, I'll give you a few more minutes" the waiter replies before leaving again. Santana and I then begin looking through the menu.

"Have you decided what you want to eat?" I ask.

"I really can't decide which option to go for" Santana says, debating over the different choices on the menu. "I've got it narrowed down to two but I can't decide which to choose."

"In that case, why don't I order for you" I suggest. "I'll pick one of the two for you and then you can pick for me. I'll narrow it down to two choices for you to pick for me" I say.

"Ok, sounds cool" she smiles.

"Ok" I smile back. Once a waiter finally comes over, we each order for the other.

"So…you went for the chicken for me" Santana says while leaning her elbows on the table so she's closer to me.

"I did" I nod. "Is that ok?" I laugh, noticing she doesn't seem that thrilled about it.

"At the very last moment I just had this craving for the pasta dish" she says.

"Why didn't you say?" I laugh.

"Because I had already ordered for you so I thought you should still order for me" Santana replies.

"You should have just said and I'd have ordered the pasta for you. I mean you're not usually very shy about telling me what you want" I tease.

"Yeah, that is true" she nods in agreement. "In fact, I want you to go over to the waiter and tell him to get the pasta and not the chicken" she says.

"Um…ok" I say while pushing my chair out so I can stand up.

"Wait…are you actually going to do that?" Santana asks.

"Well yeah, you asked me to" I state.

"Honey, I was only joking" she says feeling bad. "I didn't think you'd actually do that because I know you hate confrontation when it's not needed and that other waiter that took our order wasn't very pleasant in the first place so I doubt he'd be too happy that we're changing our order."

"You're right, I don't like confrontation" I nod. "But I'd do anything for you so if you really want me to change the order then I will" I tell her honestly.

"No it's ok, but thank you" she smiles while reaching across the table to take my hand in hers.

* * *

Santana and I have been on quite a few dates recently and our relationship really seems to be progressing. We're probably way past the dating stage anyway since we've known one another for years and are best friends. The only problem now is that I asked her if we could take things sort of slowly but now I want to do the complete opposite. I don't want to wait around anymore, I just want to be with Santana but I don't want her to think I didn't mean what I said before because at the time I genuinely did want to wait.

Every time she kisses me I want it to be more than just an innocent kiss but then I have to stop myself because I don't want her to think I'm messing her about. She said she thinks it's a good idea that we take things slowly so I don't want to give her mixed signals. The whole thing is just getting really frustrating because every time I see Santana I basically just want to rip her clothes off but I know I shouldn't because she seems happy with the pace we're going at.

I've been going to the gym a lot recently not only to help strengthen my ankle after my injury but also to let some of my frustrations out. Since our friends have all came to visit Santana and me this weekend then we're going out to dinner tonight but first I'm meeting Quinn at the gym.

"I'm meeting Quinn at the gym if you want to come, you're more than welcome to join us" I say to Santana when I walk into the kitchen where she currently is.

"Thanks but I think I'll give it a miss today" Santana replies. "I think I'm just going to go over some of the script for work. I'm still not word perfect on my lines yet" she says.

"Ok cool" I nod. "I'll see you in a little while then."

"Ok, see you later Britt" Santana smiles and then I leave. As soon as I met Quinn, we got started straight away on a workout.

"Wow the treadmill is taking that hard" Quinn laughs from the treadmill next to mine.

"What?" I ask confused, only slightly paying attention to what she's saying.

"You seem to be going faster than the treadmill can take. Is everything ok?" Quinn asks.

"Oh yeah, everything is just peachy" I sigh in frustration.

"What's going on, you look pissed at something?" she asks.

"It's a mixture of everything to be honest. It's like the domino effect because one thing pisses me off which then leads to another" I reply.

"If you want to talk about it then we can" Quinn says.

"No I don't want to bore you" I say shaking my head.

"Talking will help me take my mind of this workout so I really don't mind hearing about your problems" she says. "It beats thinking about my own, that's for sure" she jokes.

"It might actually help me if I do talk about it" I say honestly.

"It will so what's up" Quinn asks, stopping her treadmill and giving me her full attention.

"Well it's like relationship stuff" I admit.

"That's cool" Quinn smiles.

"The thing is I haven't had sex in a really long time and I mean a really long time" I sigh. "And now I'm finally dating someone I really like but for some stupid reason I convinced them that we should wait and let things progress naturally."

"Let me get this right, you told them you wanted to wait but now you're having second thoughts?" Quinn asks.

"Exactly" I nod.

"Just tell the guy that you don't want to wait anymore" Quinn says. "You know what guys are like, they like sex so I doubt he'll be that unhappy."

"I don't want to seem like I'm being awkward though. I mean I stressed it so much that I thought it was best to wait so I can't just turn around and say to hell with it" I say.

"Brittany, I really doubt this guy is going care. Like I say he'll just be happy that he's getting some, you know" Quinn smiles.

"I wish it was that simple Q" I sigh.

"What's so complicated about it?" she asks.

"It just is, that's all" I shrug. I can't just blurt out that it's not actually a guy but a girl and I most certainly can't just tell her it's Santana. That's just too much for me right now.

"Honey I am the expert in complicated relationships, just look at me and Puck" Quinn states. "I might be able to help, you know" she shrugs.

"I just don't know if I want to go into a lot of detail about it right now" I say.

"Can you tell me who it is or what they're like?" Quinn smiles.

"If you don't mind I'd rather not right now because it's still relatively new and I don't want to tempt fate or anything. I'd rather just keep things to ourselves until we feel more stable with our relationship" I reply honestly.

"Can you at least tell me their name then?" she asks.

"I'd rather not say that either" I reply.

"Honey I can't help you if I don't even know their name or anything about them. Can you not give me any clues about him?" she asks.

"I probably shouldn't have said anything, let's just get back to the workout" I say.

"But I haven't even gave you any advice or tried to put your mind at rest" Quinn states.

"Let's just forget about it right now, I'm sure it'll work out in time" I say.

"Ok, if that's what you want" Quinn nods.

"It is" I smile.

"Ok well let's get back to this gruelling workout then" she smiles back. Time seems to fly by and before I know it, an hour has passed and we're heading outside to our cars.

"Are you just heading back to the hotel now or do you want to come back to the apartment for a bit to hang out?" I ask.

"No I best just get back to the hotel and get ready for tonight" Quinn replies.

"Ok well how about you all just come over to the apartment and meet Santana and me there instead of meeting at the restaurant. You could come over a little earlier once you're ready and we can have a drink before we go out" I suggest.

"Ok, sounds good" Quinn smiles.

"I'll see you in a few hours then" I say.

"Yeah, see you then" Quinn replies and then we both get into our cars and drive off. The gym is relatively close to the apartment so I'm home before I know it. As soon as I walk in the door, Santana comes out of the kitchen to greet me.

"Good workout at the gym?" Santana smiles.

"Yeah…it really helped I think" I say hesitantly.

"Good" Santana smiles. "I missed you by the way" she says after a second.

"I missed you too" I tell her before taking a drink of my water.

"Like I really missed you" she smiles again before leaning up on her tiptoes for a kiss.

"Um…I should really shower, that workout got me all sweaty and stuff" I say pulling away before she gets the chance to kiss me. I'm not trying to be rude but with the way I'm feeling right now then I don't think I could handle even just a kiss.

"Oh, ok" she smiles sadly.

"As soon as I'm done though, we can hang out for a bit before we meet our friends for dinner" I suggest.

"Ok" she smiles. It's not her usual glowing smile so I know I've offended her slightly when I pulled away.

"Anyway, I best shower" I say before making my way to the bathroom.

* * *

The shower really did nothing for me aside from the fact it got my hair all wet and made me think of Santana…naked…in the shower. The universe really is trying to punish me right now for insisting to Santana that we wait before we have sex. The worst part is that I've seen Santana naked in the shower before so I know for a fact how hot she looks so I don't even need to fantasise about it. I mean I could pretend she looks ugly and her skin is covered in blotches or blisters but I can't because I know for sure her skin is silky smooth and perfect with no sign of any kind of imperfections.

"Are you ok, you've been in there for quite a while honey" Santana shouts through the door after knocking on it.

"I'm fine, I'll be right there" I reply.

"Ok" she shouts back. I hear her footsteps begin to fade meaning she's obviously moved away from the door. After taking a deep breath, I leave the bathroom.

"Did you think I got sucked down the plughole or something?" I joke.

"Yeah, kinda" she laughs. "No seriously though, I just wanted to make sure you were ok because you did seem to be in there for a while."

"I'm fine, the workout at the gym probably just tired me out so I was just a bit slow in getting ready" I reply.

"That's cool, as long as everything is ok" she smiles.

"Yeah, it's good" I smile back.

"So do you know what you're wearing tonight, I mean is it a fancy restaurant we're going to or is it pretty chilled do you think?" Santana asks.

"Mercedes and Rachel picked it out so I don't really know. I've never been there before, well at least I don't think I have because the name doesn't ring a bell" I reply.

"Yeah I don't recognise the name either" Santana says.

"To answer your question though, no I haven't picked out what I'm going to wear yet" I tell her.

"I had a vague idea but I didn't want to get all dressed up and it turns out it's like a McDonalds or something" she laughs.

"Whatever you wear though I'm sure you'll be the hottest girl in the restaurant anyway" I tell her.

"Thanks" she smiles while leaning in closer to kiss me. "Have I ever told you that the wet hair look is really hot" she says.

"I don't believe you have mentioned that before" I smile.

"Well it really is" she says before pecking my lips again.

"We really should get ready now before our friends arrive" I say.

"I suppose we should" Santana shrugs and then we both go off to our respective rooms and get ready.

Once we've both finished getting ready, we get a chance to just hang out for a little bit and watch some TV together before our friends get there. We all have a few drinks before we leave and head to the restaurant. We're all now sitting in the restaurant just catching up while we wait for our food to be served.

"Hey Brittany, do you remember my friend Matt from back home?" Mike asks.

"I think so" I say. I've got a vague recollection of who he's talking about. "What about him?" I ask.

"He's just moved to this area somewhere and he also happens to be single now" Mike replies.

"Oh…that's nice" I say, confused as to where he's going with this.

"He always had a bit of a thing for you and I thought with you being single then you might want me to give you his number" Mike suggests.

"Thanks but that's ok" I say, politely declining.

"He's a really great guy Brittany, are you sure you don't want to at least meet up with him?" Mike asks.

"No, honestly it's ok" I reply.

"She's not technically single at the moment anyway" Quinn states causing everyone to either stare at her for saying that or at me for confirmation.

"She's not?" Rachel questions.

"Nope" Quinn shrugs, unaware of all the staring. My heart literally starts beating harder because now I'm nervous.

"Um…excuse me" Tina says breaking the short silence we all fell into. "Why is no one elaborating on that, you can't just say that Quinn and not say anything else" she says.

"Yeah, I mean who is this person Brittany seems to be with" Santana asks, staring at Quinn pretending like she doesn't know who it is. "I've never heard about them so do tell us more" she smirks at me while gently placing her hand on my leg under the table.

"To be honest Santana, I don't really know much about them but I am surprised she never told you" Quinn replies.

"Yeah me too" Santana says looking directly at me.

"So what do you know Quinn?" Tina asks, itching for information.

"Do we know him?" Mercedes asks.

"Yeah I mean do us guys need to give him a bit of a talking to first or what?" Puck asks.

"Um…hello" I say loudly to get everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" Artie asks.

"I am here guys so there's no need to talk about me right in front of me" I state.

"Sorry, but you're just sitting there mute and Quinn seems to know something" Rachel states. "Since you have found your voice now then perhaps you could give us some information" she says.

"Look, there's not much to tell" I say.

"There must be something to tell if you told Quinn about it" Sam states.

"When we were at the gym today the subject came up because Brittany was getting rather…"

"I will give you a thousand dollars not to finish that sentence" I state, cutting Quinn's sentence short. "What I told you was private so do not even think of saying anything else" I say. I will be absolutely mortified if Santana found out how I felt right now because it's not really a conversation I'd want in front of our friends.

"Relax, we're all friends here. There's nothing to be worried about" Quinn replies.

"Please just promise me you won't say anything" I say getting slightly desperate.

"Ok, I won't" Quinn nods.

"You feel free though Brittany to say something about this person" Mike says.

"Look, I'm dating someone at the moment and it's going well. Let's leave it at that" I say, wanting to put an end to the conversation.

"No I want to know more about this person" Santana states, a cheeky smirk plastered across her face. I know she'll want to hear nice things about herself and she'll expect me to be complimentary about her but she'll get a shock just now if she presses things anymore.

"You really don't honey" I smile.

"No we really do want to hear more. None of us really have anything exciting going on in our private lives at the minute so a bit of juicy dating gossip is just what we need" Rachel says.

"Do you all want the truth?" I ask.

"Of course" Mercedes nods.

"Well I lied a second ago" I pretend to sigh like it's a big deal. "I know I said it's going well but if I'm being completely true then I just don't think it's going to last" I state.

"Of course it'll last" Santana says quickly causing everyone to look at her. "I mean, you at least need to give it a chance, right?" she says and everyone else nods.

"No I think it's probably over before it even began" I tease.

"I doubt that" Santana states. She's really not picking up on my teasing.

"For someone that knew nothing about the relationship, you seem very sure it'll last Santana" Puck states.

"Well I just want Brittany to be happy and she seems to have been happy recently so I'm just guessing it's all to do with this new person in her life" Santana replies.

"Look I'm confused here, is it going well or isn't it?" Mike asks.

"Yes it's going well" I reply. "I was just trying to put you all off asking me questions but the bottom line is, it is going well so far."

"And are they hot?" Mercedes asks.

"The hottest" I state while glancing towards Santana who actually looks like she's blushing slightly. "I've never met anyone hotter to be honest."

"Hey" Puck says offended.

"Come on Puck, we're friends but I'm not attracted to you so it's a different kind of hot" I state.

"Right, ok" he nods, satisfied with my answer.

"Anyway I think we should move onto another topic now" I state.

"That's fine, I mean we'll no doubt find out soon enough who you're dating. We always do" Tina says.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	11. Can't catch a break

Chapter 11: Can't catch a break

Santana's POV

We're still at dinner with our friends but thankfully for Brittany, the conversation about her dating life seems to have died down now. No doubt everyone will find out about Britt and me but for right now its best we keep it to ourselves. We're all just generally catching up with one another and not really talking about anything in particular when it's brought to my attention that I don't actually know why everyone decided to visit Brittany and me.

"Not that we don't like you all coming to visit, but you never actually said why you're here" I say. "I mean we've all talked recently on the phone or whatever and none of you mentioned you were coming for a visit."

"Yeah I mean it was a bit of a surprise to see you all standing at the door the other night when I answered it" Brittany says.

"Well we actually have some news and we wanted to tell you both in person" Tina says.

"Oh really, what?" I ask, interested. It seems really important so I don't know what it could be, especially if they couldn't tell us over the phone.

"Tina and I are moving to LA" Mike replies. "I got a job offer here and I just don't think I could pass it up. Then Tina managed to get a transfer with work over here so everything made sense. I mean Ohio was doing nothing for our careers so we figured this could be something really good for us" he says.

"Oh that's amazing guys" I say, happy for them.

"I'm so happy for you both" Brittany says while getting up to hug both of them.

"It gets even better though" Rachel says excitedly.

"How so?" I ask, intrigued.

"We're all going to move here, isn't that great" Rachel states.

"Wait, what?" Brittany asks confused while sitting down in her seat again.

"We figured with the four of you all here and nothing really exciting happening career wise for any of the rest of us in Ohio then why don't we all just move here" Quinn says.

"Oh wow, I did not expect you to say that" I say surprised.

"Yeah, me neither" Brittany says stunned.

"Neither of you look very happy for us but you all seemed happy for Mike and Tina" Quinn says.

"We are happy for you, you just surprised us that's all" Brittany says. "I mean we understand with Mike and Tina because they're coming here for a job but the rest of you are moving here on a whim."

"This wasn't just an overnight decision, we've always wanted out of Ohio" Artie replies.

"Don't get me wrong, I want you all here" I say. "I just don't want you making any rash decisions and making things worse for yourselves. I mean you all have jobs in Ohio, maybe not ideal ones but it's still a job."

"Look at me, I struggled after my injury for work so I don't want you all leaving a job and risking things. Should you not wait until you know for sure that there's a job here for you" Brittany says. "I'd hate for you to go through what I did, it was a really tough time guys and I had no money."

"We appreciate you're concerned for us but we know what we're doing, don't worry" Puck says trying to reassure us.

"So what are you planning on doing for work then?" Brittany asks.

"Puck and I want to open a club here and Artie is going to work for us until he finds the job he's looking for" Sam states.

"That's good but have you actually purchased a club yet?" I ask.

"No, not yet but we are looking" Puck replies.

"We really thought you'd be happy for us" Rachel says.

"No we are, we're just worried that's all" Brittany says. "Jobs around here can be hard when no one knows who you are and there's a lot of competition. I only landed a job because of Santana. If I had never went to set with her that day, I'd probably still not have a job" she says honestly.

"Honestly don't worry about us, we'll be fine" Quinn says.

"Well how about living arrangements, do you have somewhere to live?" I ask.

"Well Tina and I have actually found a place so they can all crash at ours if they don't find somewhere when we're all ready to move. I mean Tina needs to work her notice so it could be a month before we're here living" Mike replies.

"I see" I nod in understanding.

"So we never actually asked, what is the job that you're coming here for Mike?" Brittany asks.

"It's a dance show and they want me to be one of the main dancers" he replies. "It's a funny story actually how it all came about. It was the last time we were here visiting you guys and I had some free time so I went to one of the studios around here to just dance for a bit while Tina was shopping with you girls and the next thing I know these two people stop me mid routine and start talking to me. Then suddenly the next thing I know is that I'm in their new dance show that they're creating."

"Oh…wow" Brittany says shocked. "So they literally just saw you and asked you to be a part of it?"

"Yeah, pretty much" Mike smiles.

"Well it sounds fantastic Mike, I'm really happy for you" Brittany says while walking around the table to hug Mike.

"Thanks" Mike replies.

After we all get a chance to congratulate Mike, we sit down again and continue chatting to one another. The conversation slowly moves from Mike's new job to what everyone else has got on the horizon career wise. I can just tell Brittany seems a lot quieter now since Mike shared his news so I just hope she isn't still worried about what's going to happen to her with regards dancing.

* * *

As soon as we left the restaurant Brittany and I went straight home and the others went back to their hotel. Once I changed out of my clothes and into something more comfortable, Brittany and I sat down in front of the TV together to just relax.

"Are you ok?" I ask as I turn to look at Brittany next to me.

"Me, of course" she smiles. "Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"I saw your face when Mike mentioned about the dance show. You've worked your butt off to be the best dancer you could possibly be and suddenly Mike's talents get spotted one day when he's visiting us" I say. I'm not disrespecting Mike and I am happy for him but he was here for a day and already got a job offer but Brittany has been living here for a few years and it's never happened to her. I know for a fact Brittany and Mike are equally talented so it just seems unfair.

"What do you mean, I was happy for him" Brittany replies.

"I know you were but I could also see the sadness in your eyes" I tell her. "You're amazing dancer Brittany and it will happen for you, it has to."

"You must be the only person that thinks that" she sighs.

"I know you're having fun on the show right now but if dancing is still what you want to do then I'll help you" I tell her.

"My whole life I always dreamed of becoming a dancer and now that dream might be over" Brittany says. "I mean I know I went to college and did something completely different just so I could have a backup plan but I never actually prepared myself for it. I never thought I wouldn't dance, I always just assumed it would work out so even though I have a college degree, I never actually prepared myself for having to use it."

"Honey, even if dancing didn't work out for you then you could continue acting. I mean like I say you seem to be having a blast on set so I don't see why you couldn't pursue that a little more" I tell her.

"I know shouldn't feel bad because I have a job and I really like it but I can't help it" Brittany says.

"Honey I know you love working on the show but I also know dancing was a big dream of yours. It was way bigger than any other dream you've ever had so I know you're not going to just forget about it" I tell her. "There's no reason to forget it if that's what you'd still like to do."

"I don't know what to do anymore. I mean a part of me wants to have a career in dance and another part of me is too scared to do it because I might fail even worse than I have already" Brittany sighs while leaning her head back on the couch.

"Look at me" I tell her while gently guiding her head round to look at me. "I'm going to help you get your dream so don't forget about it because it's going to happen, I promise you. No matter what your dreams end up being, I'll be right here with you."

"Thank you" she smiles slightly but I can tell this whole thing is still playing on her mind.

"Your dream will happen, honestly" I say before leaning in and kissing her lips. "You might not see it now but maybe your dream will end up being something else so don't let this dance thing mess you up."

"You always manage to make me feel better" she says while pulling me in for a hug.

"That's what I'm here for" I smile.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" she says. It's when we pull out of the hug that I notice a few tears escaping and running down her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask while wiping away the tears with my thumb.

"Nothing, they're happy tears I guess" she says while grabbing a tissue from the table in front of us. "Just hearing you say you'll always be here for me got me a little emotional."

"No matter what happens or doesn't happen between us, I will always be your best friend and I'll always be a part of your life" I reassure her.

"Yeah, ditto" she says before kissing my cheek.

"So everything is ok for the moment?" I ask.

"Yeah" she nods, "whatever happens, happens right?"

"Exactly" I agree. "We'll work through it together so you'll never be alone."

"Just so you know, you'll never be alone either. You know I'll always be here for you don't you?" Brittany smiles.

"I do so thank you in advance for putting up with all my shit" I joke.

"Nothing could go wrong for you, you're perfect" Brittany says while giving me a flirty wink.

"How about you wait another few months and then judge that. See if you still think that once we're properly together" I tell her. "You'll be pulling your hair out in frustration with me. I mean I'm not an easy girlfriend, just ask my exes."

"They only thought that because they didn't know how to handle you but we've been best friends for years so I think I've got it down just how to control you" she teases.

"Hey, no one controls Santana Lopez" I warn her, I'm kidding really though.

"We'll see about that babe" she teases.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask when I notice her standing up.

"I was just going to go to the bathroom but now I think about it, I might just go to bed because I am kinda tired" she replies.

"I'm tired myself to be honest so perhaps I should just go to bed too" I say.

"Well, goodnight" Brittany smiles.

"Night Britt" I say before we quickly kiss and then head to our rooms.

* * *

The last few days have been pretty hectic at work. I feel like I've barely seen Brittany even though we live together and work together. We basically get up in the morning, go to work for fourteen or so hours, then get home, get something to eat and then we go straight to bed. We've hung out a bit together but we haven't really gone on many dates or anything so I kind of miss it. We're currently at work right now and I haven't seen Brittany since we left in the car for work together so now that she's on her lunch break, I go and find her.

"Hey Britt" I say to get her attention as I walk up to her. "I know you're on your lunch break right now but some of the crew want to talk to us quickly before our next scene together so they asked if we could go right now."

"Um…ok" Brittany says while putting her sandwich down and standing up from the table.

"Should I come too since I'm also in that scene" another cast member called Anna says while standing up.

"No, sorry…um it was just Brittany and I they wanted to talk to" I reply.

"Oh right, I guess I'll stay and finish my lunch then" Anna says while sitting back down.

"I wonder what this is all about" Brittany says as we begin walking over.

"All I know is that it's pretty important" I say. About two seconds later, we reach our destination.

"Um this is your trailer Santana, what are we doing here?" Brittany asks confused.

"Look just come inside please" I say while opening the door.

"Ok" Brittany shrugs before walking in with me following closely behind. "I'm guessing the crew don't actually want to talk to us" she says.

"They don't" I say while closing the door behind me and walk over to where Brittany is standing.

"So what is this all about then?" Brittany asks. I don't verbally answer, instead I just pull her towards me by her hand and kiss her. I know I'm taking a risk since we're at work but I just had to, thankfully though I can feel her kissing me back.

"Does that answer your question?" I say with a smile once we pull away from one another.

"I guess" she says blushing. "Not that I don't like kissing you but what was this all about?" she asks.

"I just miss you. I feel like we've barely saw one another recently because we've been so busy" I admit.

"I know but it can't be helped when we're so busy on set all the time" Brittany says.

"Speaking of busy, we should probably get back now before our next scene" I say.

"Yeah, we should" Brittany agrees.

As soon as we make our way back, Brittany quickly gets a chance to finish her lunch and then we're back to shooting again. After shooting a few scenes together, I had to go back to hair and makeup to get ready for a different scene while Brittany remained where she was because she didn't have many big scenes to do until later. Once I finally get a break, I go and find Brittany again to hang out with her.

"Hey you" I smile while sitting down next to her.

"Hey" she smiles back.

"What are you doing?" I ask interested.

"I just thought I would pass the time between my scenes by doing a crossword. It's actually very therapeutic would you believe" she smiles again.

"Cool" I nod. "Do you want some help, I mean I'm no Brainiac but I do know some things?" I ask.

"Ok sure" Brittany says while sliding the crossword over a little so it's in the middle of us on the table.

"Unfortunately I don't know that one" I say reading one of the clues that Brittany hasn't figured out yet.

"Yeah I didn't know it either" Brittany nods.

"Some of these are really hard actually" I point out once I've read a few more clues and still haven't come up with the right answer to any of them yet.

"Actually could you do me a favour babe, I need you to sign your name right here" Brittany says while pointing to 6 across.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"Can you just sign your name there for me please" she smiles while pointing to 6 across again.

"I don't understand, why am I signing my name on a crossword?" I say, still clearly confused by this.

"Because you're the answer" she states. "The clue is beautiful so I need you to sign right here."

"Oh" I nod, blushing slightly. "That's sweet babe" I smile.

"It seems like the most obvious answer to me" Brittany shrugs.

"I would so kiss you right now but I get the feeling some people are watching us so maybe I shouldn't" I say.

"That's ok, you can just make up for it later" she teases.

* * *

Recently I've been noticing Brittany acting a little weird with me. It's like one minute everything is great and then the next she's a bit off with me. For example, ten minutes ago she said she was just heading out to go to gym but when she left she didn't even kiss me goodbye. I know it seems a stupid reason but Brittany has always kissed me goodbye whenever she has left to go somewhere. I mean even when we were just friends, she would kiss me on the cheek. It's why she didn't do it that bothers me more than her just not doing it.

I feel like I need some dating advice from a friend to see what they think. I mean usually I got to Brittany for that kind of thing but since Brittany is the one I'm dating then I'm going to have to go elsewhere. I don't know which one of my friends to turn to because I'm equally close to all of them...well with the exception of Brittany obviously. To be honest I think I'll rule out Quinn because she seems to be talking to Britt a lot recently so it might look a little weird how we're both suddenly dating someone at the same time and why we both seem to need advice from not only her but also need advice at the exact same time. There's also Tina but she's in a serious relationship at the moment with Mike so her advice might be a bit too advanced for me so that might not help. There's Mercedes I could ask since she's just started dating someone new so she might be able to relate to me but on the other hand, she never knew Adam before so they don't have that whole friend thing to deal with. Then we have Rachel but she's single at the moment and I think she's more into developing her career than finding a man so perhaps she's not the best person to go to either.

After debating it over and over in my head for a while, I decide my safest bet would be Tina. I mean she and Mike were friends first and things seem to have worked out pretty well for them so providing she gives me relevant advice then I think she's my best bet. She's been through it before and knows how to deal with dating a friend. Luckily for me, our friends are all back in town to help get Mike and Tina's apartment ready so I'll be able to talk to Tina face to face. As soon as I call her up, we agree to meet up for coffee in ten minutes at a local coffee shop.

"So what's up, what's going on with you?" Tina asks as we sit down with our coffee.

"Actually there is something going on with me at the moment that I'd like to get your advice on" I reply causing Tina to start laughing. "Ok, rude" I state slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry" she says trying to stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask confused.

"I just knew there had to be something. I mean don't get me wrong we do hang out from time to time just the two of us but lately any time we've been in town you and Brittany have been attached at the hip" Tina replies.

"Oh, I see" I nod, finally understanding what she meant.

"I'll be serious now so what did you want my advice on?" Tina asks.

"It's sort of dating advice" I reply.

"Oh are you dating someone new?" Tina asks surprised.

"Yeah" I nod. "I know it seems quick after Rebecca and then Sarah but this girl is different. She means a lot to me so I want it to work out, you know" I say.

"Yeah, I understand" Tina says. "So things are completely done with Rebecca and Sarah then?" she asks.

"Yeah, definitely. I mean I did love Rebecca but we weren't right together in the end. I think we were making things worse by being together so there's definitely no going back there" I say. "Then I mean Sarah; that was just about having fun. I mean I was with Rebecca for so long and I'm still in my early twenties so I wanted to just experience being young and having fun after we broke up."

"What makes this new relationship difference then if you wanted to be young and have fun but now you don't anymore?" Tina asks.

"I knew from the start that it wasn't going to be anything serious with Sarah but I was ok with that because I just wanted a chance to act my age and like I say, have fun" I tell her. "But with this new girl, I can still have fun and act my age but at the same time we can still have something serious. I don't feel that pressure I had with Rebecca and this girl makes me feel young again and we do really have fun together."

"I see what you're saying" Tina nods. "You feel you can be yourself and still act like someone in their early twenties but at the same time you think you can see a potential future with them?"

"Yeah, exactly" I say.

"So not to be rude or anything but what is the problem. I mean you seem happy and it sounds like you know what you want?" Tina asks.

"It probably sounds stupid but I feel like I might be into it more than she is. To begin with everything was going fine and she actually was the one to admit to having feelings for me before I told her so it's sort of thrown me off a little" I reply.

"Oh right, has she been acting different to when you first started dating?" Tina asks.

"Yeah, a bit" I admit. "I just don't understand it because one minute she's flirting with me nonstop and the next it's like she doesn't want to get too close to me for some reason" I say.

"Is there any way you can at least tell me her name before we move on because it's hard to have a conversation about a 'her' or a 'she'?" Tina asks.

"I don't really want to tell you her name right now because we're friends as well so you know her" I say.

"Wait a second…what?" Tina asks confused.

"Oh did I not say, yeah um we were already friends first and then we started to like each other but we don't really want anyone to know at the moment so that's why I don't want to tell you her name" I say.

"Am I friends with her?" Tina asks.

"You know her, yes" I nod.

"Wow…that's quite a shocker. You'd think I'd know if two of my friends were dating" she says. "I mean we don't have that many friends in common so it must be a close friend. I wonder who it could be."

"Ok so maybe you're not friends as such but you do know her" I lie slightly, trying to throw her off the scent a little so she won't know it's Brittany.

"Oh right" Tina nods, "it makes sense now because it would be weird if two of my close friends were dating and I couldn't even tell."

"Yeah I guess it would" I say, playing dumb.

"So you want my advice on how to tackle this situation then?" she asks, getting the topic back on track.

"Yeah, I mean what do I do?" I ask.

"To be honest I think the only way to get an answer would be to just sit down and talk to her about it. Tell her how you feel at the moment and see where she's at in the relationship" Tina replies.

After my talk with Tina, I decided to give it a try and talk to Brittany. Initially I wasn't sure how to broach the subject but now I'm thinking that maybe we could do something together tomorrow after work. We're supposed to finish early so I thought we could go on a date or something and then I might get more of a feel for how Brittany feels at the moment without suddenly just blurting it out. I mean if the date goes really well then she must still be into me but if the date doesn't go that good then I'll realise something isn't right and I can ask her about it.

* * *

Brittany's POV

I'm just in the kitchen getting ready for work when Santana walks in. "Morning" she says cheerfully.

"Morning" I smile. "What are you so cheery about?" I ask.

"We're due to finish early on the set today so I thought it might give us a chance to hang out. There's actually a movie that has just came out that I'm dying to see. Do you want to maybe go tonight?" Santana asks.

"Sure" I smile.

"We can count this as our next date if you want" she suggests.

"That's cool, I'm looking forward to it" I reply. It'll be nice to spend some time with Santana outside of work.

"Me too" she smiles back. "Anyway I need to quickly get something to eat and then get changed. For some reason I seem to be a little behind this morning" she says.

"Yeah I need to hurry myself up a little too" I agree.

As soon as we were both ready, we headed to work together in Santana's car. The day seemed to go really quickly because after shooting my first scene of the day, the next thing I knew I was walking some of my cast mates out to the parking lot since we had finished. Time flew by for some reason but not that I'm complaining though because I get to go on a date with Santana soon.

"Do you want to ride with me Britt?" Santana asks as we reach her car and say goodbye to our friends.

"Actually I was going to hit the gym for a little bit" I reply.

"Ok, I'll see you later then I guess" she says.

"Yeah" I smile.

"Remember we've got the movie later though so don't be too long" Santana smiles.

"I won't, I promise. I'm excited about it so nothing is going to make me take longer than necessary at the gym" I tell her.

"Ok" she nods.

As soon as we say goodbye, I leave for the gym and Santana goes home. I pretty much rushed my session at the gym because I just couldn't wait to get home and go on a date with Santana. However my happiness was short lived because the minute I walked into the living room, there were all my friends relaxing in front of the TV. I mean I knew they were still in town but I didn't think they'd want to hang out tonight.

"Hey Britt, can I have a word in the kitchen?" Santana asks.

"Of course" I nod.

"Santana, I'll have another beer if you don't mind" Puck states from his position on the couch, lying with his feet up on my newly washed throw.

"Well you know where the fridge is" Santana glares at him.

"But you're going in there, wouldn't it just be easier if you grab me one" Puck states.

"Fine, whatever" Santana sighs. "I'm talking to Brittany first though so you'll need to wait" she tells him.

"That's fine, I'll just eat some of Tina's chips while I wait" Puck says while grabbing the bag of chips off the table.

"He's so lazy" I mutter as I walk into the kitchen behind Santana.

"I'm sorry but…"

"The date's cancelled isn't it?" I say before Santana can finish her sentence.

"Yeah" she nods, "unless you know a way to get rid of them all. I mean I tried but it only made things worse. I tried to make it out that I wanted a quiet night so I wasn't really doing anything but they took it as an invitation to stay and relax with me."

"It's fine, we'll just need to do something tomorrow" I say.

"Yeah" Santana agrees.

"So how long have they all been here?" I ask.

"They arrived literally three minutes after I got in the door so I've not even had a chance to shower or change since work" Santana says.

"Don't worry about that, you still look hot as hell" I smile.

"So do you might I add" Santana smiles back.

"Really?" I question. "I'm sweating head to toe to be honest" I chuckle.

"That doesn't bother me, I still think you look great" she says while leaning in to peck my lips. As soon as her lips graze mine, I hear footsteps approach the kitchen so I quickly pull away.

"I'm going to die of thirst out there Santana" Puck states while shaking his head.

"For fuck's sake Puck, Santana is not your maid. Get your own damn beer" I say annoyed.

"What's up with you?" he asks while opening the fridge.

"I just don't like the way you're speaking to Santana that's all" I shrug.

"Well I've got my own beer now anyway so I'll go back to the living room" Puck says before exiting the room.

"Thanks" Santana smiles.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For saying that to Puck, it was cute how you were defending me" she smiles again.

"I'd do it again for you, any time" I tell her.

"Well I appreciate it" she smiles before leaning in to kiss me. As luck would have it, Puck walks in again just as we kiss so I quickly pull away and place my hands on her chin to tilt her head back a little to pretend I'm looking at her eye.

"Yeah you really do have some gunk in your eye Santana, I would get that checked out if it keeps happening" I say.

"You two really do have a creepy friendship, there's no way I'd ask Mike to put his hands on my face and check my eye for something" Puck states.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Santana glares while turning around to look at him.

"Artie knocked my beer over so I need a paper towel or something to get it out of the carpet" Puck says nonchalantly like it's no big deal.

"Excuse me there better not be stains on my carpet" I state.

"Relax, it's not going to stain. It might smell a little but I doubt it'll stain" Puck says. Once we get something to clean up the beer, we all head back to the living room.

"Is it coming out?" I ask Rachel who is cleaning up the spillage. I might have known Puck wouldn't have did it himself.

"Yeah don't worry about it, it'll be fine" Rachel reassures me.

"Well I'm going to change quickly, everyone just make sure Puck doesn't do anything else while I'm away" I say.

"I'll keep an eye on him" Quinn says while going over and sitting next to Puck.

* * *

Our friends didn't actually stay long last night so I pretty much went to bed early which I'm now actually regretting. I woke up an hour before I was supposed to and then I couldn't get back to sleep so I just decided to get up.

"Morning" Santana smiles as she walks into the kitchen in nothing but a very small towel, only just covering her.

"Um…morning" I say, barely able to take my eyes off of Santana. "Did the shower swallow your clothes up?" I ask trying to control my breathing.

"No I just haven't decided what to wear today yet" she replies.

"I see" I nod.

"Are you ok, you're acting weird and looking at me funny?" Santana asks while sitting next to me at the table.

"I'm fine" I say but my voice is saying something completely different when the words come out of my mouth as if I'm nervous.

"If you're sure" Santana shrugs.

"You seem like you're finished in the bathroom now so I might as well go and shower" I say while standing up from the table.

"There's no rush is there, we could have breakfast together first" Santana suggests.

"I'd rather shower first but you go ahead and eat if you want" I tell her.

"Um…ok" Santana nods. I then quickly leave and go for a shower.

"Get yourself together Brittany…jeez" I say aloud to myself as I close the bathroom door.

After getting ready and getting breakfast, Santana and I headed to work. Nothing special happened really apart from it being a hard day. We both feel so exhausted right now. It feels like we've worked nonstop without a break and then someone has made us run about a hundred laps around the set so I'm just happy we're home now.

"I am so glad today is almost over, that was a killer day on set" Santana says while sighing in relief as she drops to the couch to lie down.

"You look exhausted" I point out.

"I am" she replies. "I think I just want to lie here all night and not move."

"I see" I say laughing at how cute she is right now, all curled up on the sofa.

"Hey come and join me" she says while patting the spot next to her.

"Ok" I smile before taking a seat next to her.

A comfortable silence fills the air around us for the next ten minutes as we just sit next to one another, glad to finally get a rest. As I just sit there, I can't help but notice the way Santana's chest moves up and down as she breathes or the way she licks her lips every so often. They're little simple things but I've never really noticed them before because I'm not in the habit of just sitting in silence with Santana. We're usually talking away about something or other. I've always said Santana was beautiful but I never noticed just how beautiful she is this close up. There's a slight sparkle in her eyes with the way the light hits them and her lips just look so kissable right now…ok this is going to go somewhere I don't want it to so I need to think about something else.

"Um…Britt" Santana says taking me out of my daze.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Santana says, laughing slightly but also looking a little uncomfortable.

"To be honest I'm trying to picture you with really rough, dry skin with lots of blisters on it" I say.

"Oh please don't do that" Santana frowns while turning in her position so she's facing me.

"Ok, sorry" I say while turning my head so I'm not looking at her.

"Look Britt, I'm not a hugely insecure person or anything but can you please just tell me if you're not into me" Santana says worriedly. It seems rather out of the blue to be honest.

"Into you?" I question while looking at her again.

"Yeah, I mean if you don't find me sexually attractive anymore then just tell me. I'd rather you were honest about it than forcing something you're not into anymore" Santana says. "Like if you think friends is all we can be then please just tell me."

"I don't want to be just friends, where is this coming from?" I ask confused.

"Lately you've been acting weird around me so I thought maybe you didn't want to be anything but friends anymore" she says.

"Oh no babe, you've got it completely wrong" I say feeling bad for making her think this.

"Why have you been acting weird with me then?" she asks. "There's times when you barely want to get close to me and two seconds ago you wanted to picture me looking awful. That doesn't exactly scream that you're into me."

"Trust me babe, I'm into you" I state. "I'm into you 100%, honestly."

"Well explain the weird behaviour recently then" Santana says.

"I think I've made a mistake with the speed of our relationship. I know I said we should wait but I really don't think I can take this anymore" I admit.

"I don't quite know what you mean" Santana says confused.

"I want you, like I want you so bad" I admit.

"Want me…oh…OH!" Santana says, finally catching on to what I meant.

"Exactly" I nod.

"So you want to like…" before she can finish her question, I just nod again. "I had no idea you felt like that, I honestly thought you just weren't as into me anymore or something."

"Trust me, that's definitely not the case" I laugh slightly.

"Why didn't you saying anything before?" she asks.

"I didn't want you to think I was messing you about or acting awkward. I mean one minute I wanted to take things slow and wait and then the next I wanted to basically rip your clothes off" I state.

"Britt you didn't need to do that, I know you weren't being awkward about it so you should have just told me" Santana smiles.

"I also just wasn't sure if you felt the same or not. I mean I thought you liked the pace we were going so I didn't want to come across too forward either" I reply.

"I'd be lying if I said all I thought about was kissing you. To be honest, I've had quite a few not so innocent dreams lately but then I pushed them aside because I assumed you still wanted to wait" Santana says.

"Well I really don't want to anymore" I say.

"Ok so how about the next time you feel like that then you just come to me and I can help you" Santana says with a flirty smile on her face.

"I'll be sure to do that" I smile.

"Do you know, I don't actually feel that tired anymore" Santana smiles.

"Surprisingly neither do I" I say returning the smile.

"What do you say, shall we take this party to the bedroom?" Santana says before leaning in towards me to peck my lips.

"I really think that's a good…oh come on" I groan just as my phone vibrates with a text. "Just a second until I check this" I say while checking my phone.

"Is it your sister again?" Santana asks.

"No, it's Quinn" I shake my head. "Boy drama again, why is it always me she texts. I mean I love the girl but it's always me she asks for advice" I sigh.

"Probably because she knows I'll be no help since boys really aren't my thing" Santana smiles.

"Well clearly they're not mine right now either" I smile back. "But seriously though, what's wrong with Mercedes, Tina or even Rachel?"

"I have no idea Britt, I mean…oh hold on a second, my phone has just went off" Santana says while grabbing her phone from the table in front of us. "It's Quinn, 'why is Brittany not answering my texts?' Well maybe she's not answering your texts Quinn because she has other plans that involve me, a bed and an extremely less amount of clothes" she says aloud.

"I dare you to text that to her" I laugh.

"Are you serious because I actually will text that?" Santana asks. "I'm human and I need sex but right now she is preventing that from happening so I'll pretty much text anything to nip this conversation in the bud."

"Perhaps you shouldn't because it'll only lead to her calling me and asking what that meant and then if I tell her it's true then she'll keep me on the phone for hours about when this thing between us started and I'm really not in the mood for that" I say honestly. "Just give me five minutes and hopefully I can say enough that'll give her the hint to piss off but still give her an answer."

"Ok" Santana nods. "What is the boy drama anyway?"

"She slept with Puck" I reply.

"Oh Quinn, not again" Santana groans. "She is only making things complicated for herself, we all know Puck doesn't want commitment at the moment so I don't know why she pretends she's ok with just hooking up with him every now and again when all she wants is a proper relationship."

Talking to Quinn seemed to take a lot longer than necessary and I can see Santana is starting to get tired again.

"I think she has finally took the hint now" I say.

"That's cool but it's getting late and the mood has sort of gone now so perhaps we just leave it tonight" Santana says.

"I'm sorry for taking so long with Quinn. I really didn't want our night to end like this" I say.

"I know and hopefully it won't always be like this but I am getting a little tired now anyway so it's ok" Santana says. "I could always take you for dinner tomorrow night after work and then maybe we could see what happens then" she smiles.

"Sounds good" I smile back.

"Night Britt" she says before kissing my cheek.

"Night babe" I reply and then we both head to our bedrooms.

* * *

"Hi" I say while wrapping my arms around Santana from behind.

"Morning" she smiles while leaning back into me. "Are you just going to get something to eat now before we leave for work?"

"Yeah, in just a second. I have something to do first" I say before spinning Santana around and kissing her.

"Actually…we might just have a little time to begin what we couldn't last night" Santana says, a slight smirk appearing across her face.

"Santana…" I say, trying to move her wandering hands.

"You told me yourself that you've wanted this for a really long time so why should we wait anymore?" she smiles before slowly moving her hands down to my butt and lightly squeezing it.

"We have work honey" I say in the most serious voice I could muster, which quite frankly wasn't all that serious.

"Don't you want this?" she asks while leaning in to press her lips against my neck.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now" I say honestly.

"So what's the problem?" she smiles.

"We have work" I sigh.

"It won't hurt to be a little late babe" Santana smiles again.

"Actually, it will" I reply.

"Honey, you're kinda giving me mixed signals here" Santana says. "You're saying you want me but you're body isn't."

"I don't mean to give you mixed signals" I reply. "I honestly don't."

"I've seen you be five minutes late to work before because of a guy and it's never bothered you so why am I different?" Santana asks.

"It's not you, it's me" I state before quickly realising what I said.

"Um…ok" Santana laughs slightly.

"No I really do mean it's me that's stopping this and it's nothing you've done" I tell her.

"Britt, I'm confused" Santana sighs.

"There's nothing I want more than you right now, honestly" I reassure her. "But I just really can't be late to work."

"Like I say, you've been late to work tons of times before because of a guy or whatever so why should I be different?" she asks. "What is so different about now than before?"

"The difference is that I could get fired" I state.

"Oh nonsense, that's not going to happen" Santana says shaking her head. "I really don't think they'll fire us for being late but if you are really worried then it's fine. I don't want to make you late if you really don't want to be because I respect you so let's forget about it" she smiles slightly.

"Oh they won't fire you, it'll just be me" I sigh.

"I don't understand" Santana says, confused.

"I didn't tell you before because I didn't want you to worry but remember those couple of times I came in late to work before we got together and I had been drinking the night before?" I asks and Santana nods. "Well… I may have got a warning or two for it."

"You may have?" she questions.

"Ok I did for real get two warnings so if I'm late again then I could seriously be fired" I reply.

"Why didn't you tell me Britt?" Santana asks.

"Like I said, I didn't want you to worry" I tell her.

"Ok well let's just get ready for work then and we can pick up here later tonight" she smiles.

"Ok" I smile back.

As soon as we were both ready, we headed to work. The day seemed to be going rather smoothly up until one of the cameras started playing up. Knowing our luck, that meant we had to stay on set for longer than we were supposed to. Santana and I just can't seem to catch a break right now. I mean if we go to dinner than it's going to be rather late by the time we get home so perhaps we're going to have to forget about dinner plans.

"Hey Santana" I say to get her attention as we all get ready to leave.

"Yeah" she smiles.

"What do you say if we just forget about dinner and go straight home?" I suggest.

"Oh my god, I was just about to say the same thing" Santana laughs.

"Ok cool, home we go then" I smile and we make our way out to get my car. As soon as we get home, we throw our things to the floor by the door. "I'm just going to freshen up, I won't be a second" I say but before I can actually go anywhere Santana pulls me towards her.

"You don't need to" she smiles before wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing me.

"Ok" I smile.

"We have all night, just you and me" she smiles before kissing me again.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	12. Annoying Friends

Chapter 12: Annoying Friends

"We have all night, just you and me" Santana smiles before kissing me.

"That we certainly do" I smile. "Hey I was just thinking…"

"You're talking too much Britt, just let me kiss you" she smiles again before leaning in to kiss me. We continue kissing for a few moments as I gently caress her breasts as she grips my butt and pulls me so I'm flush against her.

"Your room or mine?" I ask in between kisses.

"Mine" Santana replies before taking my hand and leading me to her room. As soon as we get there, we quickly strip our clothes off before getting into bed.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look?" I ask as Santana straddles my lap and begins running her hands over my body.

"Yeah" she smiles while nodding. "I don't mind hearing it again and again though, I can handle that."

"Maybe I'll continue reminding you then" I smile back while slowly sliding my hands down to her butt and squeezing it.

Santana looks into my eyes for a moment and then leans down kissing my lips before beginning to kiss down to my neck. After paying particular attention to my neck, she travels down my body while gently kissing me as she goes.

"Now the fun begins" she looks up at me and smirks when she reaches my core.

"I am so turned on right now" I moan as she grips my legs and spreads them apart slightly more and moves so she has better access.

"I can see that" she winks before leaning down and gently trailing a finger down my core. "Yep you're definitely super turned on right now" she smirks while feeling how wet I am.

Santana then moves even further down and begins slowly, licking my core before quickening up a bit. She then finds my clit and gently begins sucking on it causing me to scream out in surprise.

"Shit Santana" I moan while tangling my hands in her hair trying to push her even closer to me.

"You taste amazing" she smiles while pulling away for a split second to catch her breath.

"Santana…please" I moan out. "Please don't stop."

"Ok baby" she smiles before leaning back down and wrapping her lips around my clit. She continues to suck on it while my hips involuntary buck up towards her and I let go of her hair and grip the sheets hard.

"This is so embarrassing but I think I'm about to cum right now" I admit.

Santana doesn't verbally respond, she just keeps sucking on my clit before licking down my core until I cum into her mouth. As soon as I ride out my orgasm, Santana sits up, smiles and then runs a finger across her lips to wipe my cum from them. She then takes her finger in her mouth and licks her finger clean.

"Best taste ever" she winks at me.

"I'm sorry" I say embarrassed at how quickly I came.

"Don't be" she smiles while taking my lips in a passionate kiss. "It's been so long for either of us since we last had sex that I'd be surprised if someone didn't cum quickly."

"Ok" I smile back.

"You're no longer a Santana virgin, how does that feel?" she smirks.

"It feels amazing and you looked so sexy through the whole thing" I smile while pulling her by the hand so she'll lie next to me.

"You know, if you are worried about how quickly you came then there are ways to remedy that. I mean practice makes perfect so I guess we just practice and practice until you're satisfied with how quickly you cum" Santana smiles while shrugging her shoulders.

"That sounds like a really good idea but I think I want to master my technique first" I smirk.

"What technique is that Britt?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"The technique that makes you cum" she says while pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"Yeah good idea, let's practice that" Santana smiles, pulling me closer.

* * *

"What?" Santana smiles, looking up at me as we lie in bed together cuddled closely to one another.

"It's ok, I was going to say something but it doesn't matter right now" I say chickening out.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yeah, honestly. Forget about it" I say while leaning down and kissing her. I will tell her eventually but I don't think tonight is the right time to do it.

"Ok" Santana shrugs

"So usually I just leave at this point but I'm guessing you wouldn't like that if I did" I smile.

"Oh no, you're not going to just use me like that" Santana says while wrapping her arms around me tighter. "It might have been acceptable for you to leave right now in your past relationships but it's not ok in this one."

"Yeah I know, I was just teasing" I tell her. "So what does happen now?"

"There are no set rules with me, whatever you want to happen can happen now" she replies with a smile.

"Well I kind of think I want to shower now" I say.

"That's cool" Santana nods.

"I wouldn't be opposed to some company though" I tell her as I get out of bed and drop the sheet from around me.

"Oh really" she smiles before quickly jumping out of bed.

"Yep" I smile.

"In that case, last one in the shower has to do all the work while the other gets to stand back and be pleasured" she states before running past me to the bathroom.

"Hey that's not fair" I say while quickly following her.

"You gave me one of the best orgasms I've ever had earlier but if you don't want to be the only person to do that twice then it's fine" Santana shrugs.

"You're so damn sneaky" I tell her while hopping in the shower behind her.

"I'm not sneaky babe, I'm just saying how it is" she shrugs again.

"You're just saying that to butter me up so I'll do it again but in reality it's probably not much different" I say.

"Trust me Britt, what you just did was amazing. You pretend you're no good but I know deep down you're feeling pretty good about yourself right now" she smirks.

"Well I mean it was rather nice hearing you scream my name over and over again" I admit.

"I'm ready and waiting if you want to hear it multiple times again" she winks.

"I'd love that" I say pulling her against me and kissing her. We continues kissing as I gently move us back a bit under the water flow and Santana wraps her arms around my neck.

* * *

Santana and I are just making breakfast together when Santana stops what she's doing and walks over to me. She takes my hand and pulls me slightly so I turn to look at her.

"What's wrong?" I smile.

"I want to ask you something. I've been thinking about it all night and now it's annoying me" she replies.

"Ok well fire away" I nod.

"What are we Britt?" Santana asks hesitantly.

"We're two smoking hot _Homo sapiens_ babe" I smile.

"No I mean seriously, like are we still dating or are you my girlfriend now?" she asks.

"Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" I ask.

"Well…yeah" Santana nods.

"Ok I'm your girlfriend then" I smile.

"What…just like that?" she asks, slightly surprised.

"I mean I want you to be my girlfriend and you want me to be yours, it couldn't get simpler" I tell her before leaning in to kiss her.

"Ok" she smiles.

As soon as we've finished breakfast we get ready and head to work. It wasn't really an exciting day at work because we were trying to wrap up another episode so everyone was all over the place trying to wrap up their scenes. Santana and I had one scene together and then I was in and out all day trying to finish my parts of the episode.

When we were finished though, we headed straight home. Just as I parked up and we walked inside, we met Mercedes and Tina in the hallway about to go up to our apartment so we invited them in for coffee and to catch up.

Since all of our friends have moved here now then we frequently meet up to hang out or go for coffee or have dinner together. We don't always get to hang out all together because everyone has different schedules and things so occasionally just a few of us will do something.

"So what have you two been up to?" Mercedes asks Santana and me.

"Not a lot apart from the usual. We've both just been working hard on set and promoting the TV show" I reply.

"You both work and live together, does it ever get a bit much?" Tina asks. "I mean do you ever feel like you need a break from one another?"

"No we love spending all day every day together" Santana smiles at me.

"Plus we're not constantly together all the time" I add. I mean we work on the same show together but we're not always in the same scenes. We frequently have scenes with other people so some days I might only see Santana for half an hour at work.

"Yeah I mean you do have your own bedrooms and things where you can hang out alone if you need some space" Mercedes points out.

"I wasn't exactly referring to that since we pretty much sleep together every night but never mind" I mumble to Santana.

"Anyway enough about us, what have you two been doing today?" Santana asks Mercedes and Tina.

"Well since we were the only two with a day off today we decided to do a bit of shopping and then go somewhere nice for lunch" Tina replies. "Mike was working all day so I was just going to spend it alone so Mercedes said we should do something."

"Yeah I mean Quinn and Rachel both had stuff on today as did the boys so I was just going to be in the apartment myself" Mercedes says.

When everyone moved here Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn all rented a place together while mike and Tina got their own place since they're a couple. Puck, Sam and Artie on the other hand haven't actually found a place yet so Artie and Sam have been crashing at the girl's place while Puck stays with Mike and Tina.

"Speaking of lunch, that actually reminds us of something we need to ask you Brittany" Tina says.

"Ok what's that?" I ask slightly confused.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Tina asks.

"Yeah, I guess I do" I say while nonchalantly glancing at Santana. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Mercedes and I met yours today at lunch" Tina replies.

"Oh you did?" Santana asks intrigued.

"Yeah we definitely did" Mercedes nods. "He just seemed so perfect for Brittany, I mean from how he looked to how he spoke was just perfect for her."

"What, do you mean he looks and talks like me?" I ask, now really confused. "I wouldn't say people the exact same work well together, I think opposites work better together."

"I didn't mean he dresses like you, I meant you'd like his dress sense for a man and the way he carries himself in a conversation and his personality would suit you" Mercedes clarifies.

"Ok, thank god" I breathe a sigh of relief. "I thought there was like a male version of me out there or something which would be really creepy."

"No we just think you two would be really good together" Tina says.

"What's his name?" I ask.

"Fletcher" Mercedes replies.

"Oh no, my soulmate is not called Fletcher" I say scrunching my face up in disgust.

"How do you know when you haven't actually met him yet? He could be perfect for you, you never know until you talk to him" Tina points out.

"The last time I was at a clairvoyant I was told the name of my soulmate started with the letter 's' and clearly Fletcher does not" I say. I've never been to a psychic before but I have to say something to get them to drop this conversation.

"Well we could have sworn he was your soulmate" Tina shrugs. "I mean he was tall, dark hair and so lovely to talk to."

"Let's just move on" I say shaking my head.

"Yeah so what about you Santana, anyone in your life at the moment?" Mercedes asks.

"Brittany's in my life right now" Santana shrugs.

"We meant your love life" Tina states. "Obviously we think we've already found who Brittany is destined to be with but what's happening with you."

"Put it this way, I'm happy with the way things are just now in my life so you don't need to worry about me" Santana tells them.

"Ok fine" Mercedes shrugs.

After talking for a while more and catching up, we decide to call it a day.

"We better be going now and let you two get your dinner or whatever you need to do since you were working earlier" Mercedes says standing up.

"Yeah we'll speak to you both at some point no doubt" Tina smiles.

"Yeah we can text back and forth and maybe get something sorted for the weekend. All of us could go out for dinner or something" Santana suggests.

"That sounds good" Tina smiles.

"Anyway, let's go" Mercedes says as we all walk to the door. We all say our goodbyes and then Mercedes and Tina leave. Santana and I then make our way back to the living room and sit down.

"So what are we up to now?" Santana asks.

"My plan was to take you out for dinner tonight since we're off tomorrow so we could really make a night of it and have a few drinks but now I'm thinking we should just cool off and I should go and date this soulmate of mine" I say with a slight smile on my face.

"What a load of shit that was" Santana says shaking her head.

"I know" I agree. "I mean it might have been believable if it had been someone I usually go for but it's not."

"I suppose" Santana nods.

"If it had been a hot, sexy 5ft 5in brunette who happens to be sitting right next to me then they'd have got it right and I'd have believed them but it wasn't" I shrug.

"Do you want to tell me more about this hot and sexy brunette?" Santana smiles.

"I can do that" I smile back. "Firstly I just want to say she has been the most amazing friend anyone could ever have and not only that but she's now my girlfriend so I couldn't be happier."

"Uh-huh keep going" Santana smiles.

"She's not only so sweet and generous all the time but she's also insanely hot and I can't stop thinking about her every minute of every day. I just want to be with her and spend time with her all the time and when I do get to do that, I can't stop staring at her because she's so hot" I say.

"You said hot twice" she points out.

"I know but that's because you are hot. You're the hottest girl I know" I smile.

"Well this really hot brunette would like to take you to bed right now and forget about dinner plans" Santana smirks.

"I can't say I wish to object so let's go" I say pulling her up from the couch and leading her to my room.

* * *

I wasn't due on set today but Santana had to go in and do a few things. They wouldn't really take long so I was just going to wait at home for her. Just as Santana was getting ready to go though, the door went and all our friends had come over to hang out. I'm guessing they all came here instead of inviting us over since our apartment is the only one we're able to sit in. Like I said before, they've not long just moved here so none of their apartments are really furnished properly yet.

"If you need to go too Brittany then we can all leave and do something else" Quinn says just after Santana mentioned she had to go into work.

"No I'm not needed today so feel free to stay and hang out" I reply.

"Cool" Quinn nods.

"Are we still on for dinner though tonight?" Puck asks.

"Yeah of course" I nod. "Santana really won't be long at work but just to be on the safe side we'll meet you all at the restaurant later so you're not hanging around here waiting and you can get yourselves a drink if we are late."

"Ok that's fine" Puck nods.

"Hey you ok?" I ask Santana as she walks into the room.

"Yeah but I need to go now Britt but I'll be home within a few hours or so. I can't think why it'd take any longer than that" Santana smiles.

"Ok" I smile back.

"See you later" she bends down and kisses me.

"Bye" I smile, slightly taken aback.

"What the fuck is that?" Puck asks laughing.

"What?" I ask, playing dumb.

"Yeah what was what Puck?" Santana asks, playing along and pretending it wasn't a big deal how she just leant down and kissed me.

"You just kissed Brittany right on the lips" Quinn points out.

"Yeah, and…" Santana shrugs. I can tell there's a little fear behind her eyes but she's doing well to convince them it wasn't a big deal.

"Look we all know Brittany is the flirtiest one around here and she's known to kiss her friends on the lips every now and again but you really went for that there Santana" Tina says.

"It's my fault" I state. "I've been doing it a lot recently and I guess Santana has just gotten in the habit of it with me" I say while shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, sometimes I don't even know I'm doing it" Santana replies.

"But anyway, never mind about that. Santana needs to go now" I say.

"That's right, so I'll see you all at the restaurant tonight" Santana says while approacheing the door. Everyone else says goodbye and then she leaves.

"So what do you all want to do?" I ask.

"Well I brought over some movies so we could watch one of them" Tina suggests.

"That's a bit boring Tina" Artie states.

"Do you have a better idea then?" Rachel asks.

"I guess not" Artie sighs.

"Look we're all going out for dinner and then to a few clubs tonight so we might as well just relax just now" I say.

* * *

"I'll see you all at the restaurant then" I say while my friends get ready to leave.

"That you will" Rachel smiles.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" Puck smirks as I walk them all to the door. "I mean if Santana's good enough to kiss then I must be too."

"Alright, settle down. I'll kiss you" I say giving in before very quickly pecking him on the lips.

"See you Britt" he smiles.

"See you later Puck" I smile back.

"I'll just see you at the restaurant, you really don't need to kiss me" Mercedes says.

"Yeah, I second that" Quinn states.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to" I laugh.

"Anyway, we'll see you later" Mercedes smiles and then everyone else leaves.

I hang out on my own for a while until Santana gets home. As soon as she walks through the door, she comes straight to find me.

"I am so sorry babe about earlier" Santana says while sitting down next to me and kissing me. "Because we always kiss goodbye, I just did it on instinct and completely forgot the others were in the room. Honestly though, I am so sorry" she apologises.

"I get it honey, I know I'm so irresistible" I smirk.

"Be serious right now babe, please" Santana states.

"Sorry" I smile.

"Did they ask you a lot of questions?" she asks.

"Not really actually" I reply. "I mean they all know I'm a pretty affectionate person anyway so they sort of bought it."

"Ok" Santana nods.

"I had to kiss some of them on the lips though to make it believable" I state.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" Santana says feeling bad.

"It's ok, I'm over it now" I shrug.

"From now on I will be more careful and the only person you'll need to kiss is me" she smiles while leaning in to quickly peck my lips.

"But what about work?" I ask.

"Ok so I'll be the only person you need to kiss, outside of work" she smiles.

"Ok" I smile back.


End file.
